Xerena, Warlock Extraordinaire and Sex Goddess
by TheLemonsWillSeeYou
Summary: Follow the incredible adventures of Xerena! OP Warlock with a libido to match! Follow her as she bangs her way across Azeroth and beyond! Humor story that is in no way attempting to be serious at all. M rating for Lemons, A LOT of Lemons people and just mature situations in general Language, potential Gore and so forth.
1. The Beginning

**A/N: Hello ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the story that my brain just wouldn't let me forget! I don't know why I wrote this, but I did. This will be one hundred percent uncensored so expect a bit of everything… and I mean everything people. If you have a request for a particular famous WoW character to partake in the fun then write it in a review or send me a PM, hell you can even suggest what that character will be doing and I will see what I can do. **

**And just so you all know, this will be a complete over the top nonsensical story about an OP as shit Warlock and her equally large sexual desire. Is there a story here? Somewhat? I think? Prolly? Read and figure it out.**

In ages past when existence was young and world's had yet to take shape powerful beings roamed existence and cared for what little life that was there, when worlds began forming the ancient beings rejoiced as they had more charges to watch over and they enjoyed seeing them blossom and become great. Then one of the beings got the idea to form the first of a new breed, this breed would number few but they would hold tremendous power, they would hold the power to shape worlds. These were the Titans!

The ancient being watched with humor as these Titans took on the role, not of creators but of guardians and mediators. They roamed from world to world and maintained order and brought knowledge and peace to the races of those worlds. The ancient being was proud of his creations but saw the Darkness in some of them and in preparation for that he created a power far greater than that of his Titans. With the help of two of his most trusted sisters the ancient being created the power that would come to be known as "The Light"

Though the Light in its time would come to be known as a religion and a source of power for people like the Paladins it was truly much more, it was the sole existence born to combat the darkness that the ancient beings own creation was birthing. Few true champions of the light were born across the worlds but they existed, the ancient being watched as many of these champions succumbed to the pressure and died incapable of controlling the power they had been granted. But when a champion rose and controlled the light it was a sight to behold, a force that even the Titan's themselves could not withstand.

But as interesting as the past is it is the future or perhaps the present? That we look towards for our tale, a tale of a great champion of the light who rose up and commanded the forces of light to combat the darkness!

"**Ehh yes… No… I didn't actually do that…**"

Whatever do you mean? Of course you did! You brought the wrath of the Light down on the Darkness and pushed the Dark Titan and his minions back to the hellish pit of existence they rose from!

"… **I don't know where you got your info mister, but all I did was kill a few idiots and sleep with **_**A Lot**_** of people and it certainly wasn't the light I used for that endeavor**"

But… but… you are the champion of the light! Your sole purpose is to fight the darkness and serve good! What more could you want from your existence?!

"**Well a nice cock and a decent set of tits to play with?... Yeah I like those, those are good. But all that aside are you sure you aren't confusing me with that little brat Anduin? He certainly had a hard on for the whole "For the Light!" vibe thing**"

I am certain it is you! When you were born the very light shone brighter than ever before and enveloped your home in its divine grace! Your mother was a high priestess of the Light and your father was one of the leading members of the Knights of the Silver hand!

"**Both are also dead. One got herself killed by a demon because she believed "The Light" was going to save her, the other got cut in half when the idiot attempted to charge straight up to the Lich King and thought that yelling "FOR THE LIGHT!" was enough to save his dumb ass from getting skewered**"

Are you ever going to take this serious? This is the tale of how you became the greatest Champion of the light after all! Surely you can see that?

"**Nope, not really. I already told you I didn't do any of that stuff on purpose, hell I didn't even want to come back to Azeroth after I took over Outland. But of course miss high and fucking noble Lady Onyxia herself down right demanded that I return to save her home from the Scourge… why did I convince her to rejoin the other flights again?..."**

Haaah…. Her figure?

"**Yes of course! Her breasts were amazing! Thank you for reminding me**"

Don't mention it

"**Where was I? Yes of course, didn't want to come back to Azeroth but Onyxia asked and so forth. So I returned and helped on her request, what fucking good did it do us? We got a different guy with the stupid helmet on, the scourge still at large but confined to Icecrown. Let's not forget that a certain psycho erupted from Deepholm a while later and messed up the entirety of Azeroth while he was at it!**"

Does this have anything to do with your battle against Sargares… that took place around 50 years AFTER you beat Deathwing?

"**Hmm… no not really. But come on the 50 years after Deathwing's defeat was really boring! I didn't sleep with any important people besides my wife and a few repeats! The battle with old Saggy wasn't anything great either; the guy was a total pushover when we finally met! I was so disappointed!**"

AH HA! The power of the Light was too mighty for Sargares to withstand so you blasted him to bits with the glory of the Light and it shone across the worlds announcing the defeat of the Dark Titan!

"… **sorry to tell you but I blew his face off with an overpowered Chaos Bolt infused with some forbidden Magic I found… then I got to meet the other Titans…Eonar is really hot by the way… too bad I missed my shot at getting her into bed, but hey you can't shoot true every time**"

You what?! You mean to tell me you were granted the greatest power in existence and never used it?! Not even once?!

"**Hey I resent that! I did use it!**"

Besides that time you convinced Whitemane and Mograine to sleep with you?

"… **is there a higher purpose than getting laid?**"

You know what?! Screw this I bloody quit! Go find someone else to tell your tale because I will not stand for this! THIS WAS NOT IN THE JOB DESCRIPTION! *SLAM*

"**Walk it off you pussy… hehehehe Richard is awesome, Note to Self: Go find Richard for another round of "Pony Riding of Destruction"" **

…

…

…

"**And then there was you guys… what to do with you? Do you want to hear my tale of unreasonable power abuse and total disregard for anything connected to rules? And the sex, I cannot forget the sex…. Well if you really want to then by all means I will go grab another dude to tell the story. You just sit back and wait for a few moments"**

…

…

…

…

…

"**There we go! Enjoy the story! I think I will go find Richard for that game of Pony Riding of Destruction now, enjoy!**"

*Cough* *Cough* Yes hello, it seems you have been left in my capable hands. Do not fret I am simply here to tell the story from an unbiased stand point, I will be filling you in on the thoughts and the like of the various people we are about to meet. I do hope you enjoy the story, so now let us go back to the beginning of it all. Back to when the greatest champion of the light was ever born "Xerena, Warlock Extraordinaire and Sex GoddessTM"

**LINE**

It was a bright and fantastic day on Azeroth and two people were finding the day to be even more special since today was the day their first born would come into this world! It was inside the comfort of their own home that the parents to be had decided that the baby was to be born. The mother, a high priestess of the light, was currently in the rather painful process of pushing the child out of her still rather bloated body. The father, one of the leading Paladins in the Order of the Silver Hand, was right at his wife's side holding her hand while simultaneously getting his own completely crushed due to the unnatural strength his wife held.

"Come on, just one last push!" yelled the healer from between the mother's legs

"ARGH!" Screamed the mother in return

And then a tiny little sound began growing louder as the young child was testing out her new lungs. The healer quickly wrapped the little one in some blankets and handed her off to the waiting mother.

"Congratulations, it's a girl" spoke the Healer

The mother and father were ecstatic over their little one's birth. Right as the father would speak her name a ray of sun shone through the window and framed the little girl's face in light, the father beamed thinking this was a sign that she was destined to wield the light. Only had the father and mother not been so occupied with their new born they would have noticed that the light coming through the singular window was much, much brighter than it should have been and the light was not from the sun. It was from the massive dome of the light that was encircling their house. The light was protecting her newest champion and proclaiming for the entire world to see where she was.

Inside the home a single word was spoken "Xerena" it was the name of the child; both parents had spoken the word as the light had finished encircling the house. The little girl was already grinning and laughing up at her parents, enjoying the feeling of being alive.

Speed forward a good six years and we find a young Xerena practicing with a wooden shield and sword against her father whom was laughing loudly at his little girl's antics, she was swinging the sword wildly in hopes of hitting her dad but was failing each time and it was aggravating her to no end!

A loud explosion sounded from the docks that was quite near the park area that Xerena always played at and was currently training in, her father being the Paladin he was sped towards the explosion instantly. Xerena couldn't run as fast as her father but still sped after him to see for herself what had happened. When the young Xerena did arrive at the scene she was marveled at what she was seeing, a giant Demon was attacking the docks! And look at all those guards fighting it, how cool!

Screams were echoing from all around the docks as the pit-lord that had arrived moments before through a portal that seemed to open out of nothing began tearing through both people and structures. Soon the air was riddled with Magic as the Mages began teleporting in and bombarding the demon with spells. The guards and Paladins were battling the Demons down at the docks themselves as they kept pouring out of the portal behind the Pit-lord.

Xerena was watching everything wide eyed and was taking in every detail, now she was sure her father wanted her to watch the Paladins and see how they wielded the light against the demons but her eyes were on the mages and how they were bombarding the various demons with spells, she particularly enjoyed the fire ones. When a small hand landed atop her head she looked up and found her eyes meeting a set of purple ones of a smiling black haired man in a set of scarlet robes

"Enjoying the show little one?" asked the man

Xerena nodded enthusiastically "Yeah! I love the way the mage's are throwing fire around!"

The man gave a booming laugh that alerted some of the Mages to his presence "Yes indeed little one, fire is amazing! Accompany me to the edge over there and I will show you a spectacular show!" said the man

Xerena nodded and walked behind the man until they were both standing and overlooking the entire battle from the upper part of the docks.

"Well don't just stand there _warlock_ do something!" screamed one of the mages

The man just waved his hand in front of his face "Give me a second, don't get your knickers in a twist" the man then turned back to young Xerena "Now little one, how would like to see a horde of demons battling other demons?"

Xerena's eyes lit up with mischief "That would be amazing mister! But I would rather see a sea of flames"

The man looked at Xerena for a few seconds before bursting into laughter "Hahahahaha! That's the spirit little one! But I can't do that when we still have some of our own troops down there. But I have a solution for that"

The man then turned back towards the battle below. Magic began swarming the area as the mages felt their power draining rapidly towards the newly arrived Warlock, the man's eyes closed as he began chanting in the most forbidden language

"_Dlaeji ez hrl Hnihnjv Jlhrlg, rlmg oepg Amihlg'I smbb!_" yelled the man

The entire world seemed to shake for a moment as two giant purple portals erupted into existence and then without warning what seemed like endless amount of demons began pouring out, rivaling the numbers of their opponents. The mages around the man began collapsing from having their power forcefully taken while young Xerena was completely mesmerized by the strange man's abilities.

Soon the battle seemed to turn in the favor of Stormwind but the Pit-lord was still decimating everyone who came too close. The Warlock had forseen this and had in secret ordered his most loyal demons to inform all the guards and Paladins to retreat and form a barrier to protect them at the various ramps. Once they had followed that command the Warlock's casual grin turned evil

"Watch this young one" said the Warlock

Flames erupted from the Warlock's hands and as he raised them up in the air, fires began erupting all over the docks burning everything that was still there. The screams of hundreds of demons being banished back to the Twisting Nether from the flames was enough to make most of the guards collapse together with the small amount of clerics that had gathered at the docks. The Paladins was praying to the light to allow them to keep their barriers up.

The Pit-lord was furious over seeing his army decimated by what seemed like a singular Warlock. He scanned the flaming hell for the caster and when his eyes befell the Warlock standing up there at the gates leading into Stormwind herself, he regretted ever letting the portal open to Azeroth because up there stood the only Warlock that Kil'Jaeden himself had ordered any and all of the Legion to never fight against unless they had Eredar at their side.

So it was with great reluctance that the Pit-Lord marched back through the portal and closed it behind him, giving the victory to Stormwind and the humans.

The cheers and cries of victory sounded all across Stormwind as word of the Demon's defeat at the hands of their Paladin spread, the cries would not last much longer as the true facts began spreading. When people learned one of the Warlock's of the city had truly saved them they became outraged, to think that their city would have to be saved by one of those insane Warlocks!

The Warlock in question was standing admiring his handy work when he felt a tug at his robes that caused him to look down into a pair of wide green eyes that was practically sparking

"That was so cool! Can you teach me how to do that?!" yelled Xerena

The Warlock chuckled at the child's antics "Perhaps one day young one, but not today. Come seek me out again in the future if you have found your inner flame, then perhaps I will teach you the way of the demons" responded the Warlock before he turned and began his casual stroll back towards the dungeons the Warlock's called their home.

That day marked a turning point for young Xerena as she abandoned all pretenses of following the light, in favor of the amazing abilities to create an ocean of flames…

Somewhere in the plane of fire Ragnaros felt a chill run down his molten spine… someone was after his job!

**LINE**

We jump forward another eight years to another turning point in Xerena's life. She had turned fourteen a few months ago and today was yet another day of going to school and listening to one of two things. The boys who were discussing weapons or the recently discovered breasts of girls. The girls were discussing… well everything really, the amount of gossip that passed through the school in Stormwind could probably cover for the entirety of Azeroth.

Young Xerena had recently begun her own entrance into the teenage ranks, along with all the bonuses and pains that came with it! But she was happy that her boobs had already grown to the biggest of her class… mind you these were some rather small A-Cup breasts but Xerena still liked flaunting them in front of the other girls when she could.

But today would prove to be different as the group of girls Xerena usually hang out with after school was currently sitting under a big tree in the park getting that afternoons gossip out of the way. That was at least until Xerena's best friend Millie spoke up.

"You girls won't believe what I saw yesterday"

Naturally such a statement could only be followed by one thing, that the remaining three of the five girls began asking and guessing about what she had seen. Xerena kept her mouth shut and just stared at Millie with squinted eyes, Millie knew she hated it when their three other friends went complete "gossip mode"

"Alright, alright girls calm down" said Millie to get some space "I was getting home a good hour earlier than usual yesterday because my private tutor had gotten sick. When I entered our home though I heard a strange noise, it sounded like my sister" all four girls were already hanging on her every word so she kept going "I followed the noise to her room and found the door unlocked, so I peeked inside"

At this point Millie began blushing madly and actually attempted to look away, until one of the other girls asked her what she saw

"Well… I saw my sister lying in her bed… _naked_" the last part was whispered which caused the gathered girls to gasp and then fall into a fit of giggles. With the exception of Xerena who had actually met Millie's older sister and she was currently in the process of imaging said sister completely naked… it was making her private area tingle when she thought about it.

"But that wasn't the most interesting part!" half yelled Millie which re-focused all the four girls on her "I saw her… touching herself, you know, down there" said Millie while pointing to her own private area

All the gathered girls blushed madly as the scene popped into their heads; Xerena had heard a little about masturbation and was curious about it. She had however never felt a need or a seen a reason to do it, funny how she just now seemed to have found the perfect reason to.

"Ookay I am not going to be listening to this" said Xerena while she stood up

"Whaat? Xerena won't you stay a little longer?" asked one of the three other girls

"Sorry girls, my Mother and Father is out of the house today so I have to clean up while they are away" lied Xerena

After four muffled "okay" Xerena gave her friends a wave and began making her way home. When she arrived she went inside and locked the door and headed directly for her own room where she discarded her robes instantly and lied down on her bed completely naked. It took her some moments to collect her thoughts but the image of Millie's older sister touching herself soon had Xerena wanting to do the same. When her hand brushed across her sex for the first time it sent a small spark up along her spine

"*Gasp* Oh that felt… interesting…"

And so Xerena made her first venture into the world of sex… and that world was soon in for a rude awakening because _no one_ was ever going to be ready for Xerena.

**LINE**

Jumping forward ten more years finds us in the Dungeons of Stormwind Mage District. Xerena had grown up and eventually found that "inner flame" that the Warlock had talked about all those years ago when she lit a guy on fire that was getting a little too "frisky" for his own good. Now Xerena didn't mind a got round in the bed but even she had standards, and that guy certainly didn't meet them. Anyway… the guy had tried touching her without permission and she found herself wishing for his crotch to catch on fire… it did… and it didn't stop… It was so painful to watch that you wouldn't even believe it so I won't describe it for you.

Xerena was currently sitting in one of the "study" rooms down in the dungeons and was reading in an old grimoire tome. Sitting next to her on the table was a little Imp that was currently of in the process of staring at his Mistress's now very large D-Cup breasts and wanking something so furiously. Xerena didn't mind that her little imp was using her cleavage as masturbation material, light knows she has used much less… tasteful material for own relief.

The grimoire she was reading contained a lot of powerful spells and information about those spells but she knew she wasn't at the level where she could use most of them, _yet_. A small whining sound made her look up and notice that her little imp was now standing on the table with his little dick pointed in her general direction, she rolled her eyes and put down the grimoire.

"Oh come over here you horny little demon" commanded Xerena

The Imp was all too happy to obey and walked forward and stood in front of his Mistress's cleavage, Xerena reached out and took the small dick in her hand and began pumping it the last few strokes it took for the Imp to release a squeal and then release its tiny load onto her exposed cleavage. The Imp then fell back on the table and began panting wildly, Xerena used a small spell she had been taught some two years ago by a mage she slept with to remove the semen from her breasts before picking up her grimoire and resuming her reading.

When her teacher walked in and sat down across from her she gently put down the grimoire and stared him directly in the yes.

"Master, I assume it is time?" asked Xerena

"You are correct young one, I have written the instructions on this parchment. Follow them and then return to me" replied the Teacher

"Of course, Master" said Xerena with a nod of her head

Once her Master had left she unrolled the parchment and began reading, the instructions were clear enough and she didn't foresee any trouble with any parts of this mission. It was hardly the first time she had to depart Stormwind for her training.

A quick trip home to pack some essentials and Xerena was on the road towards Booty Bay that would allow her a boat directly to the Barrens, which was her first stop.

Skip forward two weeks of boring traveling and even more horrible pickup lines and Xerena was finding herself back in the safety of Stormwind and back down in the dungeons. She greeted her Master with a bow and presented him with the piece of Heartswood she was sent to collect.

Her master took the Heartswood and began explaining how the ritual worked, it was much the same as when she had to summon and bind her Voidwalker, this time she also had to defeat the demon. Xerena did casually wonder if she could simply talk down the demon like she did with her Voidwalker… who ever knew a Voidwalker could be an aspiring poet?

After accepting the instructions and being told what part of the deeper dungeons she was to go to so as to find the correct summoning circle Xerena was off. It didn't take long to find the correct room and Xerena quickly noted that the room was perhaps the furthest one away from any other living person… comforting.

After a good few moments Xerena was still looking at the complicated rune work of the summon circle and then back to the _stick_ in her hand… how is a piece of Heartswood going to tempt a succubus to come out? Don't they have a brain to tell them that this is most likely a trap? With one final shake of her head Xerena decided she might as well humor her master, he had to know what he was doing… right?

Standing next to the summoning circle Xerena proceeded to push a small bit of her magic into the piece of wood in her hand, when it started to answer her and the beginning of a summon spell took form Xerena grew a wicked smile and thought to herself that she owed her master an apology for doubting his words. A "little" bit more magic pushed into the stick saw the ritual complete and soon enough a Succubus began phasing into existence in front of Xerena.

Now Xerena had seen succubi before, usually they would have light skin with some light red tattoos near their hooves and around their arms. Most of them also had long black hair that matches her own, which almost seemed to cover their pointy ears and a set of horns protruding from their foreheads and going straight up in the air, this was of course in combination with a the set of wings erecting from their back and the tail coming out right above their shapely ass.

She had so far not seen a succubus who hadn't worn that miniscule dark blue/gold colored armor. This was what every succubus Xerena had ever seen looked like with minor changes in hair and horn lengths.

The succubus that was phasing into existence in front of her however was different from the rest. Where there should have been shoulder length voluminous black hair was instead short silky looking onyx hair that seemed to frame the succubus pointy ears rather than attempt to hide them and her horns didn't go straight up like other succubi, no hers seemed to curve back around over her head giving her a very "sleek" look.

Another thing Xerena noticed instantly was that the succubus in front of her did indeed have hooves but unlike the rest of the succubi whose hooves she had seen, these were actually shaved. The wings also seemed more… well more; they were longer for one, reaching down to about 10 inches from the floor and she didn't have trouble believing that the succubus in front of her would have a wing span of 15-18 feet with her wings fully spread, even the tail seemed a little longer and… stronger if that was even possible.

When Xerena finally laid eyes on the face that was when it hit home what the demon in front of her truly was, it wasn't her incredible bust or seemingly rock hard ass. Her face captivated Xerena from the moments their eyes locked and Xerena found herself drowning in those shining sky-blue eyes, she felt drawn towards the full red lips that seemed to glisten even in the darkness of this dungeon.

The succubus herself had felt something similar to Xerena when their eyes locked together. The succubus however did not feel like she was drowning, no she felt like she was staring into the fire of a sun. Power was simply radiating of this young human woman and she didn't even seem to be aware of her own potential… how… delightful!

When the succubus felt herself materialize completely on her mortal plain she got a lecherous smirk on her face and prepared to take a step forward and claim her prize, that was until she felt her connection to the twisting nether shut completely and her body, mind and soul attach themselves to this mortal plane completely.

Now the succubus had begun to moisten at the raw power radiating from this human but the mere notion that she could have put so much power into the spell that she pulled her _completely_ from the twisting nether and into her world? It was safe to say her nether regions were now leaking and threatening to spill out the side of her armored bottom.

Xerena herself had felt her privates coming to life the more she gazed at this summoned succubus, since she never wore a bra two small stubs were clearly visible in the fabric of her crimson robes. Had the robes sat a little tighter a wet spot might also have been visible on the front of the robes as Xerena had "forgotten" to wear underwear today.

When Xerena saw the succubus lick her lips while staring at her chest she suddenly felt… inadequate, she sported a healthy set of D-cup breasts but she felt that it wasn't enough in front of this beautiful demon. When said demon took two steps towards her she felt like backing away but forced herself to stand her ground and face this demon down.

"Mmm… Hello Summoner and what would your name be?" asked the Succubus with a sexy drawl

"Xe-Xerena…" she stammered

"How… pretty. I am Erina and I do think you deserve a reward for managing to summon me" said Erina with a sultry voice

Erina then moved even closer to Xerena until their faces was inches apart. Their eyes locked once more and Xerena could feel the warm breath of Erina on her lips, the cruel and teasing smile that was currently adorning those scarlet lips was threatening to go no further than simple teasing.

Now Xerena has loved Sex and Masturbation since she discovered the latter at age 14 and former at 15 but she had never crossed into the territory that could be called a nymphomaniac but it would seem like that part of her had only been asleep, waiting for the right time to come out. The sleeping nymphomaniac inside Xerena chose to awake at the very moment Erina made to separate their faces and in one fell swoop Xerena captured Erina's lips with her own.

Erina was caught by surprise by the soft and sweet tasting lips that captured her own so she couldn't gather her thoughts enough to react to the hand that reached the back of her neck and the arm that snuck around her waist and pulled her body closer to the human in front of her until their bodies were grinding against each other. Soon Erina felt a tongue run across her lips begging for access to the promised sweetness behind them, she didn't hesitate in parting her mouth only just enough for a tongue to slip through but that was all Xerena needed and Erina soon found herself tongue wrestling with her partner.

When Xerena moved the hand from behind Erina's neck and down between her wings a small shiver ran across the succubus body as she moaned into her summoner's mouth. Feeling like returning the favor Erina soon lifted the dress of the human up and carefully moved her hand up along her thighs, looking for her price.

When her hand almost immediately met the running juices of her partner it only served to intensify her own wetness and she felt a small bit of her own fluids beginning to run down her leg. Erina however quickly followed the juices to their source and soon enough she was gently rubbing across Xerena's lower lips which caused the young Warlock to return the moans of her partner.

Xerena's mind was right there on edge of blanking out completely. She saw no problem in spending the rest of her day down here with this succubus, but to her dismay the succubus broke their contact and Xerena felt her tongue lose the pleasure of company. It was with a slight whimper and pleading eyes that Xerena moved her head slightly backwards to stare into the glowing eyes of Erina

"Now, now _Xerena_, we can't spend all day down here or the other humans upstairs might think I killed you when you called me" said Erina while removing her hand from Xerena's wet folds

"Let them think what they want" answered Xerena while she moved in and captured Erina's lips again this time pushing her backwards and up against the wall behind her.

Erina moaned against her partner's mouth due to the sheer amount of force Xerena was using. When their lips were connected like this she felt at peace while simultaneously also felt an urge stronger than she had ever felt with any other being. When realization struck, Erina didn't part their kiss no rather she become a lot needier as her own hands began searching every inch of Xerena's body for her weak spots… she needed to know her new lovers body after all.

Xerena herself felt no small amount of surprise when Erina's hands began roaming her body it however quickly subsided as the succubus hands found her first weak spot; her breasts. Erina proved to be merciless in her handling of the two pieces of meat and was kneading them expertly making Xerena moan continually into her partners mouth, a task which was not so easily accomplished while their tongues were locked in yet another fierce battle.

Eventually Xerena needed to come up for air and when the two broke so Xerena could take a deep breath, Erina stopped touching her lover and rather pulled her into a gentle embrace, she then spent a little while licking and biting her new lovers ears which caused more sweet moans to echo in her own.

'_Do you know what you have done?'_ whispered Erina

Xerena simply shook her head and returned the embrace with her hands around Erina's back.

'_You put so much power into the last part of the ritual that you severed my connection to the twisting nether'_ whispered the voice of Erina

'_What does it mean?'_ asked Xerena in a hushed tone

'_It means my lover, that I am now bound to _your_ magic and will never be able to leave your side until you make another gate to the twisting nether I can step through'_ replied Erina

'… _I don't want to send you back'_ said Xerena with a pleading whisper

'_Nor do I wish to return…'_ began Erina _'your touch is… pleasurable… I find myself with an unfounded need to touch you'_ Erina placed a hand on Xerena's ass and gave it a gentle squeeze _'to kiss you…'_ Erina then planted a small kiss on her lover's lips _'… and to be one with you… I do not know why I feel these urges… what about you, my lover?'_ asked Erina in what sounded like a fearful tone

'_These… urges… I feel the same…I wish for us to act on them all, but why do you call me "my lover"?' _asked Xerena in reply

Erina relaxed a little at hearing her lover admit to sharing the same needs _'Because that is what you are… my lover… I will be by your side at all times, in times of sadness or joy. Even when you need to seek pleasure from others'_ said Erina

Xerena tightened the embrace slightly and planted a lingering kiss on her new lovers lips _'I do not wish to seek pleasure with others… my beautiful'_

Upon hearing her lover call her "my beautiful" Erina's wetness grew and her juices were now running down both her legs and dripping onto the floor. She however shook her head at her lover's earlier statement

'_You will need to seek pleasure from others… not because you need it but because it will be your way… your "test" of others'_ said Erina

'_How do you know these things?'_ asked Xerena

'_I can feel your power my lover, it will only grow and in time you will do great things with that power. But you will need an army, a people, to follow you. From these people some will be "tested" of their worthiness to lead by your side'_ replied Erina

Xerena nodded into the neck of her lover and then broke the embrace but she grabbed Erina's hand in her own is they broke apart.

"Come my beautiful, let us leave these dungeons before anyone grows suspicious as you said" said Xerena in a normal tone

"Where are we going first my lover?" asked Erina with a raised eyebrow

Xerena grew a lecherous smirk as she stepped up to her lover and placed a hand on her breast and giving it a good squeeze causing Erina to moan.

"To my home, my beautiful. I will have you before the day is over and I will keep you throughout the night and perhaps even the morning" replied Xerena

Erina grew a smile that matched her lovers, but her eyes was filled with a lust that even Xerena believed herself hard-pressed to match.

The pair that should have been master and servant now leaves the dungeon of the Stormwind Mage Quarters as lovers, with only one of the two knowing just what power the other truly held inside her.

**A/N: Yes well… chapter one done I guess? Will I do more? Certainly. Do you guys want more? I hope so? I don't actually care since I just want this fucking story out of my brain so I can focus on other stuff? Yes well see you all next time.**

**Oh and journal/Demonic-language-rules-and-translation-301371357 that is how I created the little line of Demonic the Warlock spoke in the start of the story.**

**And remember kids TheLemonsWillSeeYou**


	2. Afternoon with Lady Onyxia

**A/N: Just thought I would point out real quick that; Yes, everyone in Azeroth and beyond for this story has for some reason become sex deprived and doesn't see anything wrong with banging everything and everyone… so there that is. F/F/F this time around.**

* * *

><p>As the first rays of sun danced through the window and into Xerena's bedroom a small sound of <em>extreme<em> discomfort could be hurt. The sound was emanating from the sprawled out form of Xerena lying across her bed, the night had long and tiring, and a thing the still sleeping succubus next to her could only confirm. The reason for discomfort was the fact that the sunlight, as per fucking usual, somehow managed to land itself _directly_ on her eyes.

Grumbling a few swear words while rising eventually found Xerena sitting with her legs over the side of her large king sized bed, it was a simple looking thing made out of dark wood and adorned with red/black colored sheets, nothing impressive to anyone but she liked the colors they made her feel relaxed.

The sound of shallow breathing brought Xerena's attention back to her lover in the bed… if she couldn't enjoy a morning without sunlight then Erina certainly couldn't either. So with a well-placed foot and a gentle push the succubus was sent over the edge of the bed and landed with a loud *Thump*

"Rise and Shine my Beautiful, despite my own personal wishes we have places to be today" said Xerena

There was grumbling and demonic swear words coming from the other side of the bed but it only made Xerena smile as she began stalking towards her bathroom for her beloved morning shower. Once the water was running and it had heated sufficiently Xerena stepped in and moaned in content as the warm water caressed her curves and rid it of the remaining sweat from the night's activities.

The door gave a soft click as it opened and gave way to Erina whom had every intention of joining her lover in the shower… and perhaps punish her for pushing her out of bed and robbing her of her precious sleep.

Xerena had heard the door open and gave a smile as she pulled the curtain open, allowing her lover into the shower with her.

With a turned back Xerena never saw the predatory look in her lovers eyes as she walked up behind her and gently reached around to cup her breasts.

"Mmmm… good morning to you too" moaned Xerena in content

"Indeed it was, at least until you decided to push me out of bed" commented Erina

Moving her own hands around and down to grab the butt of Erina, Xerena only gave a chuckle that turned into a light moan as her nipples came under attack.

"Ahh… yes that was sadly necessary my beautiful, we have places to be and people to see today" said Xerena

Foregoing a reply Erina began kissing her way up her lover's neck producing more of those sweet moans. When she felt a finger gently prod her rear she smiled and used her short fangs to gently bite into the neck of her lover.

Once those fangs entered her skin Xerena felt a wave of pleasure was over her as she thrust her lone finger in to the waiting hole, causing her beautiful lover to moan into her shoulder and bite a little harder which only raised her pleasure.

"E-E-Erina… I… W-We need to stop… There isn't time" stammered Xerena between moans and hitched breaths

'_Are you sure you want me to stop?'_ whispered Erina

The reply came when Xerena freed herself from her lovers grip and turned around and brought their lips together for a kiss laced with longing and desire. No Xerena was in no way sure she wanted to stop what they were doing, but she couldn't start something today, she needed her energy for her first stop of the day.

Once they separated Erina got the message and helped her lover wash off and then received the same courtesy. Once the two women were dressed and had gotten a small amount of breakfast in them they headed out.

The walk through the mage quarter was silent, the only sounds being made was the casual greeting Xerena would give a fellow Warlock or the sound of an ass getting smacked if Xerena saw one she particularly liked. Once they reached the first bridge that would see them enter the market district Erina decided to at the very least get informed of where they were going.

"Where are we heading, my lover?" asked Erina

"Stormwind Keep, I have a meeting with Lady Katrana Prestor" replied Xerena

Erina gave a nod and followed her lover through the market district while taking in the look and feel of Stormwind, many people were staring after her simply due to the fact that she was a High Succubus and thus was supposedly "impossible" to summon and control, these weak humans didn't need to know that she wasn't under her lovers control…

When they stepped into the part of the city called "old town" Erina noticed how there suddenly seemed to be an increase or rather decrease in people looking at them and an increase in people taking the long way around them.

"My Lover do you perchance have a reputation in this part of town?" asked Erina

"I publicly executed three rapists by first melting off their cocks and then killing them slowly with an immolation spell, took them three weeks to get rid of the smell" replied Xerena with a shrug like she was discussing the weather

Erina was silent in her surprise; she knew her new lover was powerful but that she had a vindictive or perhaps even evil side to her? It took much of Erina's control to not resume this morning's activities right there in the streets.

"I see. What is the business you have with Lady Katrana Prestor?" asked Erina

"The old Dragon needs me to make her orgasm it would seem" replied Xerena like it was common day talk

"Orgasm?..." Erina looked curiously at her lover "did you not speak to me yesterday that you didn't wish to seek pleasure from others?" continued Erina with a teasing voice

Xerena stopped before turning around and planting a light peck on Erina's lips "Indeed I did and I still mean it. I however made this arrangement with old Onyxia years ago and I always stick to my agreements, so I will help the old Dragon climax whenever she isn't able to sneak out of Stormwind to mess around with one of her own brood"

"Onyxia? Is that not the Broodmother of the Black Dragonflight?" asked Erina now clearly confused

"Indeed. She is currently in the human guise of Lady Katrana Prestor, a sexy looking disguise if I do say so myself and she tastes quite marvelous too… perhaps I could convince Katrana to let you join in, I am sure she would enjoy that… thing… you do with your tongue" said Xerena with a bit of interest and a gleam in her eyes

"Let me see if I got this right" began Erina while shaking her head "Onyxia the Broodmother of the Black Dragonflight is currently disguised as the human Lady Katrana Prestor also known as one of the child kings personal advisors" Xerena nodded "And you have a standing agreement with her to be her fuck buddy whenever she can't escape from Stormwind to get her draconic cunt filled by one of her consorts?"

"Correct" said Xerena

"And you have no intention of stopping or informing one of the other leaders of the Alliance of this matter? Or doing something about it yourself?" asked Erina

"Why ever would I?" asked Xerena with amusement "My own plans could potentially see me attacking Stormwind in the future and she is a decent partner in bed. Add to that I have already taken steps against her should she ever decide to flip and attack inside the keep, she is currently under the impression that the surrounding guards that defend the king is her transformed brood while they are in fact just regular humans whom I have had enchanted to give off the presence of her brood. So when she finally decides to attack? Well she will have no support and might very well meet her end thus leaving me one with less potential threat" said Xerena

Erina was completely stunned, never would she have assumed that her new lover would be devious to these levels nor had she expected that she appearently have plans to attack Stormwind herself?!

Erina stopped both of them by grabbing Xerena's arm "My lover, why would you attack Stormwind? And what are these plans you speak off?" asked Erina now very confused

"My plans are my own for now, my Beautiful" she then planted a kiss on Erina's lips again "I will tell you in time but for now, we have arrived" she finished by gesturing to the keep.

Erina gave a small pout but it quickly dispersed when they began walking up through the keep. While moving towards the throne room Erina didn't miss that a lot of the guards seemed to be looking in Xerena's direction from below their helmets and all them were women…

"My lover, why is it so many of the female guards are staring at you?" asked Erina

"I have bedded most of the guard rotation at one time or another, it is surprising how quickly people will invite you to parties when they realize you can supply them with certain… beverages" replied Xerena seemingly lost in a memory

Erina once more found herself in surprise over her lover; it was slowly starting to dawn on her just how much experience Xerena actually had, it would also explain some of the… things… she did in bed last night. Eventually putting it in the back of her mind as a bonus for her, Erina turned her gaze forward as the throne room came into view.

The little blond boy standing in front of the much too large throne with a strong looking man and a _very_ beautiful woman on either side of him, it was not difficult to figure out that it was Lady Katrana Prestor and Highlord Bolvar Fordragon.

While Erina believed it proper etiquette to bow in front of the royalty she was almost stunned when she rose from her own bow only to realize that Xerena hadn't bowed, in fact she looked almost bored.

"Shouldn't you bow before your king, _warlock_?" asked Bolvar while spitting out the last word

"He is no king of mine, _Highlord_. I am here for my meeting with Lady Prestor, so if you will have me excused" Xerena then turned her gaze towards Katrana "I will be waiting in the usual place Lady Prestor we have much to discuss this time around" replied Xerena with an air of authority before she spun on her heel and walked back down the corridor and took a sharp right which led out to the gardens.

Back in the throne room Bolvar was fuming over the warlocks insolence but realized there was nothing he could do about it, as much as he wanted to deny it they had indeed entered an agreement with the Warlocks that for their services and protection they would not have to swear fealty to Anduin, as long as only human Warlocks were inside the city.

Bolvar of course didn't know that Xerena was the daughter of one of the lead priestess of the light and one of the leading Paladins and had only joined the ranks of the Warlocks some years ago. Lady Katrana Prestor simply let out a bemused laugh before she bowed and apologized to the child king and then excused herself for her meeting.

Despite her wishes Onyxia had found that she had begun to look forward to these meetings with the young Warlock and on her way towards the gardens she felt the fabric of her robes rubbing against her slowly hardening nipples in anticipation of their _activities_.

Their agreement had been made three years ago when the Warlock had happened upon her… relieving herself… since then the young Warlock had "suggested" that her disguise of "Katrana Prestor" call upon her whenever she was in need. Onyxia had at the time seen it as a disastrous idea but eventually she relented that there was only so much a hand could do to her human form and she strongly refused to let any human even _think_ of putting their cock inside her.

The young Warlock had then proven her hands and mouth was much more _skilled_ than her own. The High Succubus accompanying her was new and surprised Onyxia in no small amount due to the fact that High Succubi was supposedly impossible to summon or control, it only reaffirmed her belief that there was something different about this young Warlock.

Once Onyxia finally found herself within the gardens of the keep she looked around for the young Warlock, usually she would be sitting below a tree and either sleeping or looking on the verge of doing so. This time however she didn't see the body of the young Warlock lying underneath the tree; no instead she bore witness to something she had never seen before.

Standing right in front of a small pond looking out towards the sun was the young Warlock. The young Warlock's front was bathed in the sun and on the ground was a shadow, a human shadow clearly belonging to the young Warlock, this is not what surprised Onyxia oh no. What surprised her was when for the barest of a second she could have sworn that same shadow had two spreading wings and a set of horns to match.

Onyxia had to shake her head and glance intently on the shadow once more only for it to look completely normal again, when her head rose and she looked around and her eyes met with that of the high succubus for a second and there she found an understanding and knew that she had seen it too.

"So Lady Prestor, I assume today will be no different from any of our other meetings?" asked Xerena without turning around

Onyxia gave a sound that was between a moan and a grunt "Exactly young Warlock. Let us hurry it along, it has been four months since I last… indulged myself…" spoke Onyxia with a hint of need in her voice

Xerena turned her head with a smirk on her face "Lady Prestor may I remind you that the last time you and I saw each other _was_ four months ago?" asked Xerena to which Onyxia nodded "So you haven't managed to escape the keep since then?" she asked again with a raised eyebrow.

"I have not had the time. Too many things happening that needed my attention" spoke Onyxia like it was nothing, but in truth her sex was growing warmer and wetter with each passing moment, she needed to feel those hands running across her body...

Xerena then surprised her by clapping her hands together and smiling wide "Then I must insist my new companion here join us! The things she can do with her tongue Katrana… they will put even my skills to shame!" said Xerena with glee

This caused Onyxia to finally look over the high succubus, she was indeed beautiful and seemed to hold a certain allure to her presence… it couldn't hurt to have a little extra…_ help…_ could it?

"Mmm…" Onyxia licked her lips unconsciously "I see nothing wrong with that. Could you perhaps inform me how you managed to summon and control a High Succubus?" asked Onyxia with curiosity

"Pour way too much magic into the summoning of a regular succubus and there you go" replied Xerena with a stupid grin. Both women missed Erina scoff as her new lover clearly didn't realize she did _so_ much more than just overpower the summoning spell.

"Hmm… a subject for later study perhaps. For now let us retreat back to my chambers" said Onyxia as she turned and walked back off into the keep with a smiling Xerena and smirking Erina.

Soon enough they entered a modest room which was made up of the same white marble that the keep itself was built of. In the room there was nothing more than a large king sized bed, a desk filled to the brim with papers. In the corner stood two large bookshelves filled with ancient looking tomes and part of the floor was covered in black rug with intertwining lines in red and purple.

Katrana walked over to the bed and quickly discarded her robes to reveal that she was in fact completely naked underneath, Xerena of course wasn't surprised as she had seen this exact scene many times before but it didn't make it any less pleasurable to see the glistening of juices running down Katrana's thighs or the way her nipples were so erotically erect as they begged to be played with, Katrana then climbed into the bed and positioned herself with her legs spread wide so she could see Xerena strip.

Xerena walked over behind Erina and undid the clasps at the back of her armor before she playfully spanked her lover and admonished her for wearing armor that took so long to remove and reapply.

Xerena then moved over to the other side of the bed before dropping her own robes to reveal her own glistening and anticipating sex to a now lustfully smiling Katrana. Katrana also saw nothing wrong in staring intently at Xerena's pink pointy nipples that were standing so beautifully to attention, she couldn't wait for have one of the tasty buds in her mouth again, and Xerena gave the cutest moans when her nipples were sucked after all.

Xerena climbed into the bed and positioned herself between Katrana's legs but didn't start anything, instead she scooted a bit to the left and turned in time to see a now completely naked Erina climb into the bed with them and take the open spot next to her lover.

Xerena gave a wicked smirk in Katrana's direction before she leaned down and put her face mere inches from Katrana's wet folds, it didn't surprise her when Katrana began bucking her hips ever so slightly in the direction of Xerena's mouth in anticipation. Xerena however decided that Katrana needed to experience the tongue of her newfound lover and blew a little cold air into Katrana's sex which caused shivers of pleasure run up through Katrana's spine. Xerena then sat back up and looked into the pleading eyes of Katrana before she gently moved her hand up behind Erina's head and started guiding her down between Katrana's legs.

Katrana's breath hitched in her throat as the warm tongue of the succubus made contact with her nether lips and slowly began working their way up and down. A small shift in the bed let Katrana know that Xerena was now sitting directly next to her; she then felt a hand moving gently through her hair until she felt the same hand gently lead her face towards the waiting breast of Xerena.

It was perhaps the most well-kept secret in the world that Lady Katrana Prestor had a fetish for sucking on Xerena's breast like she was a newborn, usually I would just be the two of them with Xerena sitting against the head of the bed with Katrana across her hips and a nipple in her mouth happily sucking away while Xerena would be using one of her hands to gently massage Katrana's pussy until she came.

Now there were three participants in their activities but Katrana still found her mouth around the pink bud of Xerena while on of Katrana's hands were playing with the still free breast. Now however it wasn't Xerena's gentle hand working over her folds no it was a High Succubus called Erina that was currently turning and twisting her tongue inside her in ways she would have refused to believe possible until it was done to her.

Erina was enjoying the rare and exquisite taste of the Broodmother while one of her own fingers was currently moving slowly in and out of her own ass, nothing was catering to her dripping cunt and the cold air that blew through the marble room constantly kissed the wet and waiting folds sending shivers up along the succubus spine.

Xerena was whispering gentle things into Katrana's ear like she always did when they were pleasuring each other and she could feel just how big an effect Erina's presence had on Katrana, she was being much more attentive to the breast in front of her and was every so often giving it a little bite which caused Xerena to moan into Katrana's ear which only spurred the lady on.

Katrana was right about to reach her edge and wanted to warn Erina about her impending release but Xerena seemed intent that she not release her nipple from her mouth. So Erina was left with the surprise when Katrana's legs suddenly began to spasm followed by a muffled scream and a hot liquid sprayed out and covered her face and hair in Katrana's juices. When Katrana finally calmed back down she was allowed to remove her mouth from Xerena's breast to breathe

"That… hah… was… hah… wonderful…" said Katrana between breaths

"Mmm I told you she was good" replied Xerena while licking up the neck of Katrana

Erina slowly rose from between the legs of Katrana and was now staring her deeply in the eyes. When the eye contact was finally broken it was because Erina moved in to capture the lips of Katrana for herself. Katrana definitely liked the taste of her own juices on the lips of the succubus so she returned the kiss with as much passion as Erina.

Erina herself was enjoying the little make out session when she felt a hand run down between her wings causing her to shudder in pleasure, when that hand moved all the way down to her ass and passed her first hole she already knew what was going to happen and sure enough she felt three very eager fingers breech her walls and begin pumping her cunt. All Erina could do was moan into Katrana's mouth as the latter wouldn't allow her to be released from the kiss.

When Katrana finally had to come up for air she took notice of how rough Xerena was being with the succubus' pussy and it was quite obvious from the facial expression on Erina that she was enjoying it. So Katrana thought she would play a little rough herself, she moved herself so she was right behind Xerena in clear view of her dripping sex and without warning plunged four fingers in to Xerena causing the young Warlock to almost fall over and flatten Erina from the violent explosion of pleasure in her nether regions.

"Ahh… ohh… Katrana… that's… Ahh… not… mmm… fair" moaned Xerena

"Ohh?" Katrana raised her eyebrow "Then perhaps I should stop?"

Katrana then teasingly began removing her fingers only to feel Xerena's walls clamp down around her fingers, trapping them inside the wet folds

"Don't. You. Dare" said Xerena in a hard voice

Katrana happily resumed her fingering of the young Warlock and was enjoying the sounds she was drawing from her. When Katrana began feeling her pussy ache for attention she started gently rubbing over her folds, intending to not reach climax but at least keep her sex in a constant state of pleasure until she once more could release her juices and cover one of her two partners.

Erina was almost at her end and was looking forward to spraying her lover with her cum. Her end however came much sooner than she thought when she felt two fingers invade her unoccupied hole.

"Oh by the light! I-I-I… OHH!" screamed Erina as her orgasm struck and her cum sprayed out over Xerena's face and torso.

Both Xerena and Katrana found it amusing how a demon just swore by the light but neither saw anything wrong with it as they had both certainly praised the same during their previous afternoons together. Both women then noticed how Erina was laying sprawled out panting heavily; she looked spent for the moment.

"My, my I had expected your little friend here to last longer before needing to relax" said Katrana without stopping her fingers relentless pounding if Xerena

"Ahh… Ooh… just give her a minute and she will be good to go, Erina always has such powerful orgasms that she needs to relax a little between them" said Xerena

"Indeed? How interesting" said Katrana

Xerena had begun to look down towards Katrana's sex and was currently of the mind that she would like to taste it now, but she didn't want Katrana to remove her magic fingers either. That's when one of Xerena's _brilliant_ ideas hit her. She reached down and removed Katrana's fingers from herself with a whimper, but quickly made a motion for Katrana to turn around.

Katrana, being the smart woman she is, realized instantly what Xerena was planning and quickly turned around and presented her dripping cunt. Xerena then quickly grabbed hold of Katrana's hips and pulled her closer until her sex came into contact with her mouth, waiting tongue fully extended. Katrana quickly began moaning but muffled herself by applying her own mouth and tongue to Xerena's wet snatch.

The two women went at each other with a passion, but it was Katrana's will that broke first and she released her juices right down into the waiting mouth of Xerena who happily drank her partners cum. It wasn't long before Xerena too hit her end and released her own climax, Katrana too caught as much of her partner's liquids to drink before Xerena's orgasm was over.

Katrana climbed off the other woman and sat herself against the head of the bed to enjoy the view of a still panting Erina, she enjoyed how her wings had gone limp and was lying at her sides almost like a blanket. Xerena was also busy heaving in big breaths and Katrana was enjoying the show of her breasts slowly rising and falling. Katrana herself was a little short on breath herself and didn't miss the way Xerena was grinning stupidly in her direction as if to say "got you" over and over again.

When both Katrana and Xerena heard Erina's breaths get replaced by moans they both rolled their eyes in disbelief, Katrana because Erina was apparently ready to go again and were not patient enough to wait for the two of them. Xerena was much the same only she was rolling her eyes at the fact that Erina hadn't even bothered to move herself so her and Katrana could at least watch as she pleasured herself. When Xerena then heard Katrana begin pleasuring herself again she felt like she had just lost a battle, well if you can't beat them, join them. So she did.

Erina didn't finish before she turned her attention to other places, she currently had one target in mind and that target was at her side busying herself with her own fingers, that couldn't be allowed to go on.

"My lover would you kindly place yourself on your arms and knees in front of the good Lady Prestor?" asked Erina with a bit of command

Xerena removed her fingers and gave a loud sigh before going "Yeah" and then moving herself so her face was looking into the belly of Katrana and her raised ass was currently in front of Erina's face. Katrana was ever so amused at this and didn't see a reason to stop what they were doing or her own pleasuring.

When Erina had moved herself to a more prominent position she ran her fingers over Xerena's ass and pussy separately before sitting cross legged behind her lover and readying her two hands.

Xerena was waiting for Erina to begin whatever she was going to do and was spending that time staring intently at Katrana's fingers that was slowly grazing over her wet cunt. When she suddenly felt four fingers dig into her pussy Xerena just gave a horny moan but that moan quickly turned into a silent scream as three fingers found their way into her ass. Erina then began rhythmically pumping into Xerena by alternating between her ass and pussy with her fingers.

Katrana was watching Erina with wide eyes, that was quite the bold move and she didn't even seem to care if her partner could take her fingers it was more a case of her having to. Katrana didn't miss the way Erina was staring with unmasked lust into her eyes while she was pumping away, Katrana's response was grabbing her right breast and suggestively squeezing it as if inviting Erina to try and reach it from her position which made the succubus frown because she couldn't.

Katrana also began feeling something moving to the tip of her breasts and soon enough the liquid she used to feed some of her young were gently making its way out of her nipple.

While getting both her holes fingered Xerena couldn't hold focus for more than a few seconds at a time but it one of those brilliant moments she looked up from the masturbating pussy of Katrana to look at her face but stopped when she reached her breasts, because there on her nipple was a little white drop that emanated from the lush pink stub of Katrana.

Xerena wasn't in any doubt about what the little white drop was and she had it every bit in mind to taste it, so she stopped holding back and instead pushed her release out and covered the unsuspecting Erina in her cum.

"AHH!..." after a few second of panting Xerena found her voice again "Thank you Erina my beautiful, now come up here for a second" said Xerena between breaths

Erina climbed up next to her lover and followed her gaze to the now curious Katrana who hadn't stopped fingering herself or playing with her breast. When Erina also noticed the little white drop she felt compelled to take that little pink bud in her mouth and suck it for all she could. Xerena had much the same idea and reached out and stopped Katrana from playing further with her breast

"My, my Katrana you never mentioned you can give milk" said Xerena

"Mmm true, you never played with my breasts enough for any milk to come out" Katrana then began squeezing her breasts until a small trickle of milk ran down both her breasts "Would you like to drink from me?" asked Katrana

Erina and Xerena's answer was two large smiles followed by them slowly climbing up and positioning themselves so they could both suck on a breast without knocking heads. Then he two women quickly latched on to their separate breasts and began sucking the liquid they so badly wished to taste.

Katrana couldn't control her breathing or moaning when the two began sucking on her tits but she did her utmost, but it simply felt too good feeling her milk leave her breasts while her nipples were also being stimulated by the warm lips that surrounded them.

The drinking continued until Katrana suddenly reached her climax without anyone touching her cunt, which prompted both Xerena and Erina to release their respective nipples and now look into the distant looking eyes of Katrana, and sure enough Katrana began leaning backwards until her eyes closed she was apparently spent for now. This just caused Xerena to shrug and pull Erina into a hot kiss before she reached over and slapped her lover's ass again.

"I think I need to punish you for that little trick there, my beautiful" said Xerena

Erina simply blushed but nodded as she stepped off the bed and stood there like a good girl who had been naughty and was about get a lesson. When Xerena had moved her legs over the edge and gotten into position Erina placed herself over her lover's lap and waited eagerly for the first hit.

*SLAP* "Ahh!" moaned Erina when the first slap to her tender ass came

*SLAP* *SLAP* "I'm sorry lover!" begged Erina when two hard slaps came in succession

*SLAP* "Mmm please…" begged Erina

*SLAP* Whatever Erina was going to say was muffled when Xerena stuffed her fingers into her mouth forcing her to lick them clean of the sweat and cum that covered them.

"You will take your punishment until Katrana wakes up and then we will depart" said Xerena sternly

Erina gave something that was a mix between a moan and a whimper as the hits to her bare ass kept coming, turning her already pink cheeks completely crimson.

When Xerena a few minutes later heard Katrana mumble something she removed the hand from Erina's mouth and helped her stand which just proved how much sore her bum was because her legs were shaking madly.

Xerena stood up and went through the assortment of clothes on the floor until she located her own robes in among the heap. Sliding her robe back on Xerena looked over and didn't miss the way Katrana was staring at Erina with both interest and _appreciation_, Xerena just gave a small laugh which did cause Katrana to look in her direction before she got that "I want some information" look in her eyes.

"Xerena you must tell me how you managed to control this lovely demon" said Katrana with a bit of leftover lust in her voice

Xerena gave a low chuckle and turned to face Katrana completely "Whoever said I controlled her?" asked Xerena with a wide grin

Katrana immediately put the pieces together and looked with a mixture of shock and awe at the high succubus who was standing still completely starkers and staring at her before she licked her lips in a _very_ suggestive way, it didn't help that Erina was still playing around with one of her own nipples, moaning every so often.

"Are you saying that she could have attacked at any moment since I met her?" asked Katrana now clearly agitated

Xerena sat down at the side of the bed and leaned a little closer to Katrana before scoffing "Please, like she is any danger to you _Lady Onyxia_" Onyxia's snapped her head from Erina to Xerena so fast that both of the latter mentioned women suspected her neck might break.

The now revealed Broodmother seemed to be running every possible scenario through her head trying to figure a way out that didn't involve fighting the two people currently in her chambers. Her thoughts and planning was however interrupted when a soft pair of lips met her own. When she felt the warmth leave her lips she ended up looking a smiling Xerena in the eyes.

"Do not trouble your pretty mind with how to get out of this one Onyxia. We will be keeping your secret, it is of no harm to either of us" said Xerena in a happy tone

Onyxia was completely flummoxed, how is one supposed to react to this? Sitting completely naked in your bed after having just had a round of the wildest and best sex she had ever had with a human woman and a high succubus and then being told that both of them know your greatest secret…

"How did you find out?" was about all Onyxia's mind could process right now

Xerena shrugged "You reek of Draconic Magic. That and you don't _taste_ human, trust me on that" Xerena then playfully licked her own lips "From there it wasn't that difficult to figure out. The Black Dragonflight is the only of the flights currently at odds with the people of Azeroth and there is no way that you would trust anyone but yourself to do undertake this tremendous task, whatever said task is" stated Xerena

Onyxia just sat with a look of shock on her face.

"… It might also have helped that I managed to follow you all the way to Blackrock Mountain one day" said Xerena with a small smile

"You followed me there?" asked Onyxia to which Xerena nodded "What did you see that confirmed your theory?" asked Onyxia, now intrigued

"Well I saw you transform first off, that was a big tell" Onyxia slapped her forehead which caused Xerena to smile "I then managed to witness how the Broodmother of the Black Dragonflight fucks one of her consorts on the side of a mountain… how did you avoid getting caught by anyone else anyway?" asked Xerena when she was finished

Onyxia just stared at Xerena for a good long while before she burst out laughing; her identity had been discovered because she had decided she couldn't wait for herself and her consort to move inside the mountain? Amazing!

"You truly are unique young Xerena…" began Onyxia as she moved back to sit against the head of the bed and letting the sheet she had been holding drop down to reveal her shapely breasts glistening with sweat and love juices "Now do tell why you haven't reported me to Fordragon, the young king or anyone else for that matter" finished Onyxia

Xerena once more shrugged and smiled as she kept staring at Onyxia's breasts with a hungry look "Aside from the previous stated fact that it hurts neither me nor Erina?" Onyxia nodded "Simple, it doesn't hurt the Warlocks who would simply abandon the city if you ever attacked, I mean we don't give five copper about this place anyway, we just needed a place to teach our apprentices so we simply told the stupid council that we would _'protect'_ them"

Erina had while Xerena spoke, sat down next to Onyxia and began playing with Onyxia's left breast, much to Onyxia's enjoyment and Xerena's entertainment "Also my own plans will eventually put me at odds with the Alliance and possibly the Horde so if you were to raze Stormwind to the ground it would only assist me in the end" here Onyxia raised her eyebrows and stared with open surprise "That and of course had I told on you I would have lost one of my more interesting bed fellows and one of the best too" finished Xerena with a lusty grin

Onyxia gave a nod and began abesentmindly rubbing between Erina's legs while she thought about what Xerena had said. Since it seemed Xerena had no intention of going against the Black Dragonflight Onyxia saw no reason to move against her or Erina, if anything they might become valuable pieces on the board with the right persuasion.

The question was whatever she could convince her brother of this, he could be a right fool when it came to the mortals and their usefulness, of course he didn't know about her little arrangement with Xerena either.

When a soft low moan entered Onyxia's ear and she felt a pair of thighs tighten around her hand she finally turned her head and saw the sweating and pleased looking face of Erina, she then looked down and looked at her hand with amusement, she hadn't even passed any thought to what she just did. Figuring she could both pleasure and punish the succubus for earlier Onyxia renewed her rubbing and fingering which caused Erina to lean into her and moan and pant uncontrollably.

"Since you have no plans against us I see no reason to try and remove you. I however would like to know if you would be willing to assist our cause?" asked Onyxia

Xerena simply opted for an amused look "Perhaps, but my own plans take precedence over yours so I will assist where I can, simply because if everything goes as planned then I will not remain in this world for long" replied Xerena

Onyxia looked intrigued by what the human in front of her was suggesting but also accepted that she had gained a new but apparently only situational ally. When Onyxia once more felt Erina quivering against her side she thought the succubus learned her lesson and withdrew her hand which was now drenched in demonic fluids. Onyxia simply shrugged before cleaning the tasty liquid of her hands much like a cat when cleaning herself.

Xerena had refrained from directly touching her own sex and had stuck with massaging her breasts and playing with her nipples through the fabric of her robes while she was listening to and watching Onyxia. Xerena however had one last thing she needed to do and then climbed over to sit next to Onyxia and looked her deeply in the eyes before pulling her in for a lasting and heated kiss, when both came up for air Xerena just gave a gentle smile before she reached up and pulled down her robes enough for one of her breasts to pop out.

"Here _Katrana_ if we are to be parted for a period longer than four months this time, I do believe I want to _feed_ you one last time" said Xerena with a gentle smile

Onyxia looked a little surprised but happily placed herself in position in Xerena's arms and attached herself to the waiting pink stub. Onyxia stayed there and gentle sucked while Xerena was running her hands through her hair and whispering sweet and loving words much like a mother would to her feeding child.

This time Xerena saw to Onyxia's release herself and was slowly fingering the woman until she felt the gentle shivering against her on breast and Onyxia released her mouths hold and gave out a labored breath. Onyxia then planted a small kiss on Xerena before she moved off her only to see Erina still lying where she had before, still panting and trying to catch her breath from the double orgasm she had been forced to endure. Xerena of course, was having none of that so after she had readjusted her robes she reached over and spanked her lover…_ hard_.

"Erina, get dressed we have other business to take care off today" she then turned back to the smiling Onyxia "And since today was most likely our last time together before I depart for other lands I just wish to tell you that I have very much enjoyed the afternoons we have spent together" said Xerena

Onyxia leaned in and gave Xerena another small peck in return

"As have I, Xerena. I believe we will meet again and perhaps then we can revisit this afternoon?" asked Onyxia

Xerena licked her lips in anticipation "Indeed we will Onyxia" just as Xerena was about to get off the bed she remembered something else "Oh and should you ever get caught I suggest you don't count on your draconic guards, because they aren't dragons anymore. I found them and secretly replaced them with humans who I had enchanted to give off the same aura as your dragonkin"

Onyxia was not surprised and simply gave a nod and smile. As Onyxia saw Xerena get off the bed she couldn't restrain herself and moved her hand back before sending it flying forward, slapping the firm ass of Xerena which elicited a loud "eep" sound.

Xerena turned and half glared at her, but Onyxia sat with a look of innocence on her face. Xerena mock huffed before she turned and walked out of the room with a wave. Erina was a little slower as she had to put her armor back on and adjust it so it sat just right, meaning showing as much cleavage as possible, when she was finally done she quickly climbed onto the bed and had a quick little make out session with Onyxia which of course also meant two quick kisses and bites to her individual nipples, as thanks for the little snack, before she too rose of the bed and departed with a wave leaving an amused and thankfully _pleased_ Onyxia behind.

A few minutes after they had left Onyxia stepped out of bed and for the first time ever since she got this office, she looked out the window at the mountain range behind the castle. To Onyxia's surprise when she looked _down_ from her window she had a perfect view of the raised window leading into the servant's bath room, just in time to see the young prince's night elf body guard stepping in… _'Interesting…'_ was all Onyxia thought as one of her hands slowly crept between her legs once again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Done for the second time. What comes next? Some light travelling towards Darnassus.**

**Remember people TheLemonsWillSeeYou**


	3. Road to Darnassus P1

**A/N: Ehh there is really no full on sexual encounters in this chapter, there is some minor M/F and M/F/F and F/F but no full scenes. Enjoy I guess?**

A smile was firmly in place on Xerena's face, she had enjoyed that little round with Onyxia in bed and she had allowed Erina to join them, it was fantastic! She hoped she would get a few more encounters like that in the future or perhaps simply a few more rounds with Onyxia before she leveled Stormwind… well they would burn that bridge when they got there. Right now the focus was on getting to Darnassus to visit an old friend of hers that might have found a clue to her end goal.

Sparing a glance to her side her smile only grew as she watched Erina walk in silence next to her, taking in everything she could. Currently they were on their way down to the docks so Erina could ask how long it would be until they managed to establish a route to either Theramore or Auberdine from Stormwind, having to travel to Ironforge simply to either fly or take the long ride around to Menethil Harbor to catch a boat to either destination was getting old and the mages of Stormwind had a very strict "No helping the _evil_ Warlocks by opening portals for them" policy.

They ducked into Cathedral Square on their way mostly so Erina could have a look around. Xerena didn't like going in here herself but what could she really do about it? Avoid her parents forever? Yeah sure it is a wonderful prospect, one she would happily enact but they were two of the most persistent people you would ever meet! Ever since she began studying to become a Warlock they almost disowned her but didn't in the belief it was just a phase for her… yeah right, her time as a Warlock was as much a phase as her sleeping with both women and men.

They passed by a small alley that she knew quite well, she used to hide in there when she didn't want to talk to anyone. It was a rather dark and lanky part of the Square hence why no one ever went in there, in her last years of living in the Square she had taken to using the ally as her personal fuck place. She never did care for where she got her cunt stuffed, as long as it got done. With a shrug and a smile she decided that she might as well go down there and see if anything had changed… hopefully no one moved her favorite box

…

…

…

What?! It was a great box!

Anyway… once inside the alley it didn't take long for both herself and Erina to reach the end of it, everything looked just as the last time she had left here. Her box was still here! What luck!

"Is there a reason we stepped in here my love?" asked Erina

"No not really, I just wanted to see it again I guess" replied Xerena

She then turned around and made her way back out of the alley, but right around the midpoint she came face to face with two people heading into the same alley. She recognized both of them, the woman with the horrible blond hair was Claire and the man with the rather glorious beard and small dick (oh yes she already knows about _that_) was Mike. Two people she had grown up with and attended school with until she transferred out to begin her apprenticeship as a Warlock.

Claire the blond was first to react with a squeal "Oh my god Xerena!? It's so good to see you!" she screamed before engulfing Xerena in a rather uncomfortable hug, at least for the young Warlock… though she did enjoy the feeling of their breasts rubbing together.

"What have you been doing for the past few years? Did you finish your Warlock apprenticeship like you planned? What about finding a man to spend your life with? A boyfriend at the very least?" Claire kept rambling and rambling

Xerena chose to ignore her since Claire seemed quite intend on continuing the hug until she answered the questions, of course Xerena had no intention of doing that so she settled for grabbing Claire's rather firm behind and give it a good squeeze. Nice and firm and definitely well trained, it would seem Claire really did try and go for the whole butt of bronze idea she got into her head in their last years of school together.

Getting her ass grabbed of course made Claire release the hug and separate the two, she didn't release her hold on Xerena's shoulders however, which only left Xerena capable of now reach up with her hands and groping the modest C-Cup breasts that Claire was sporting, they too were quite firm but still had a good amount of softness to them. Of course Xerena couldn't let go without first flicking a finger over the now very hard nipples to see just _how_ hard they had gotten, to her surprise… not that much really. They still gave in if you ran your thumb over them and if you pinched them (as Xerena most certainly did) they would easily compress between your fingers.

Now Claire had intended on protesting as soon as Xerena had grabbed her tits, at least it was her plan until she felt how masterly she was playing with them and when she then began playing with her nipples Claire couldn't restrain her moans. To Xerena it was a very pleasant sound she was hearing and a quick glance over to Mike let her see how the male was currently drooling and had a _slightly_ bigger bulge in his pants than he had a few moments ago.

With a smirk and a wink towards Mike, Xerena turned her attention back to Claire "Well Claire, your ass certainly took on the firmness you wanted, your breasts also became a lot more pleasing to look at _and_ play with. I guess all there is left to taste is your lips"

And with that she dived right in and claimed Claire's lips with her own and engaged a steamy kiss that only served to make Mike who was watching grow even harder. Luckily for everyone they were already a decent length into the alley so no one could really see what was going on if they ended up looking. Erina had of course watched the entire byplay and was doing her very best not to laugh at her lovers antics, a few snickers did come out and her shoulders were very visibly shaking from the restrained laughs.

Xerena released Claire from the kiss and put on a speculative face… … … "You definitely taste better than before as well" she then turned towards Mike and looked down at his pants before turning her gaze back to Claire "But it would seem I am interrupting your little outing with Mike there"

Knowing full well how horny she had just made Claire, Xerena was quite sure that she wouldn't react too badly to what Xerena was planning. She walked right over behind Mike and grabbed his cock through his pants, it had actually grown slightly larger than it had been back when she had allowed Mike to fuck her, it had been unsatisfying for her but she didn't blame it all on Mike, she was difficult to please.

"And looky here Claire, he is all hard and ready for you" Xerena said at the same time as she pulled down the front of Mike's pants to reveal his now very erect cock. Without shame or tact she reached up again and began stroking along Mike's length which caused him to release a few grunts of pleasure

"I think you need to give him something to deposit this into, don't you?" asked Xerena while staring at Claire

Claire nodded a few times before she grabbed the bottom of her dress and raised it up to reveal her bare and dripping cunt. She then gave a quick turn and leaned against the wall before shaking her ass in an inviting manner. Mike really didn't have his full brain function right now so Xerena gently grabbed his shaft and let him towards Claire's entrance, once the tip of his shaft was right at her entrance she gave an evil smirk.

"Hey Claire?" said Xerena with mock sweetness "Here's Mikey!" she yelled as she used her own body to push the entirety of Mike's length into Claire at once which caused Claire to gasp and her legs to begin shaking while it made Mike groan and begin thrusting on his own.

Xerena then took a step back and watched as the two began fucking up against the wall, a small content smile spread across her features as she turned around and sneaked an arm around Erina's waist and began leading both of them out of the alley and back down towards their original target at the docks. A few moments of quiet walking eventually saw Erina smirking at her lover

"That was really mean you know? I almost couldn't hold in my laughter" said Erina

"Ohh you will get over it. Knowing Claire all she was going to do was suck Mike off and then leave him there, I simply helped an old friend get laid and managed to make one of the most stuck up people I have ever met, let herself get stuffed in an alley" said Xerena in return

"You do things for the strangest reasons my love"

Xerena fixed her with a bemused grin "Are you only figuring that out now? My beautiful I figured you better than that"

"Oh no I knew you would be unpredictable from the start, I just didn't know by how much. But seeing as only today you have slept with Onyxia and just turned what, as you said, was probably never going past a sucking to full on fucking, you are unpredictable and I love you for it"

Xerena pulled Erina a little closer which made the latter rest her head on the slightly taller woman's shoulder. The two walked together like that with Erina's wings providing a sort of cover to their back while their eyes guarded the front. To Xerena this was however a thing she could very much get used to, walking with Erina this close to her was something she would never complain about to anyone.

They both soon found themselves down by the docks where Xerena was quick to steer them both towards the giant boat building shack. On the way there Erina took in all the people around her, it was interesting to see as there was currently three boats in the harbor, one was clearly human and was decorated with a giant golden eagle on the front (Ya know the Northrend boat) it seemed to have been docked for a while though. There was also a smaller boat that could probably only carry so many people, it also seemed to be privately owned so odds were it was a Mercenary boat that had gotten permission to dock for a while. The last one was clearly a merchant's boat from the large amounts of cargo that was currently being carried off it.

The people around the dock also interested Erina tremendously, mostly because there was an odd mixture of guards and workers. Safe to say Erina did love the woman whose shoulder she was currently resting her head on, but that didn't mean she couldn't appreciate a good looking man or woman when they passed one. Xerena certainly didn't hide it when she looked at a good set on a woman or spied the bulge on a man.

"Xerena you crazy pyromaniac! What are you doing down here?!" yelled a voice

Erina looked towards the voice and saw an elderly man with a trimmed white beard matching his hair walking towards them. The man seemed to have a strong build as his arms would indicate and from the smile on her lovers face Erina didn't doubt what he had said as merely in jest.

"Hey Screw, I came down here to ask how much longer it would be before I had to stop taking trips to Menethil Harbor" replied Xerena once the man was close enough

"Sorry to tell you spitfire but that won't happen for a long while yet, finding a safe sailing route that doesn't cross with them damned Orcs is proving mighty difficult and we can't spare soldiers enough to provide effective guard for the boats either" replied the man called Screw

Xerena's face fell a little but she quickly picked it up again and gave the man a smile

"That's alright, I guess that means we will be making our way towards the Dwarfen District then" commented Xerena as she turned around and began leading Erina away

"Hey spitfire, why aren't you using that fancy flaming horse of yours?" asked Screw

Xerena turned her face and gave a smile and a nod in his direction before releasing her hold on Erina and walking a few steps forward. She then began speaking in demonic and muttered a few words while magic began flaring around her, soon enough a ring of fire erupted from the ground and a felsteed came galloping out of the flames.

Xerena wasted no time in mounting the fiery horse and then held out her hand for Erina to take, which she did without hesitation. Xerena helped her up so Erina was behind her and then grabbed the flaming reins of her steed and urged it forward. The ride was a little bumpy but that was to be expected, Felsteeds doesn't feel any pain so they just run along until they are banished by their summoner or they run out of magic.

The ride would only take about two minutes on horseback and Xerena informed Erina as such. Now to Xerena that meant to minutes of bumpy riding and snickering at the people screaming and running away from the flaming horse. For Erina it meant two minutes worth of groping her lover. Of course Xerena didn't protest when she felt a pair of hands grab hold of her assets and begin fondling.

"Couldn't keep your hands to yourself could you?" asked Xerena in a teasing tone

"How do you expect me to not take a wonderful chance like this to molest you while we are in public?" returned Erina

"Funny I never mentioned you couldn't touch me whenever you wanted, I never claimed to be shy" mocked Xerena

Erina gave a snort in response. So the ride continued with Xerena now gently moaning when Erina managed to move her hands in a good motion or when one of her nipples got pinched, all in all it was the best horse ride Xerena had ever experienced, so it was with a reluctant sigh that she dismounted the felsteed once they were at the entrance to the Deeprun Tram.

Inside the station was dark and damp since there wasn't really proper ventilation. Xerena guided both of them over to a bench and sat them down as they awaited the arrival of the next tram. A sign above them revealed that it would be arriving at the left track, the one closest to the entrance. However the same sign also stated the slated arrival time which, if the clock above the sign as correct, wouldn't be for another five minutes.

"This is why I hate taking the tram, either you are lucky and arrive just as one of the trams arrive at the station or you are unlucky and have to wait anywhere between three to ten minutes for the next one" mumbled Xerena to no one

Erina let a small chuckle escape as she looked around the station, she saw one other individual on the station. A lone night elf who was standing a few paces away from the track, presumably where one would step onto the tram itself. Figuring that one person didn't matter much Erina leaned over and gently placed her lips against Xerenas.

Xerena smiled into her lover's mouth and lifted her up to sit on her lap so they could better continue their little make out session. Her hands were roaming freely around the back of Erina which did cause a few moans to escape from the succubus despite her strongest attempts at holding it in. This of course alerted the Night elf to their presence and he turned around and his eyes went wide when he saw them.

Xerena smiled when she realized that he was watching them and it even turned her on a little bit, and clearly he was being affected as well since she could clearly see a bulge growing in his rather tight leather pants. Of course Xerena kept intentionally hitting all Erina's weak spots to make her moan as much as possible simply to irk the Night elf watching them; it was funny to see how he was struggling not to massage his crotch in front of them.

Once the sound of the approaching Tram became appeared the two lovers separated and stood up and purposely walked up and stood right behind the now slightly flushed night elf, just as they intentionally boarded the same tram cart as him. Both women waited until the tram began moving again before they resumed their little make out session, they had twenty minutes to kill before they arrived in Ironforge anyway.

Now Xerena knew that twenty minutes would never be enough for either her on Erina to get off properly, so she figured perhaps today was a day to be generous and help another man get a little release? She did whisper he intentions into Erina's ear while she was busy roaming her hands over her body, she received a nod in confirmation and a little whisper that Erina had never tasted night elf cock before.

The two women separated and then began staring at the night elf that was looking at them with a very clear erection. Both women smiled at each other before they walked right up to him and leaned against him without saying a word. Whatever he had intended to say was cut off when he felt Erina's hand stroke along his length, it was only a finger that was tracing up and down slowly but with the amount he had been holding back it was almost enough.

Xerena gave a smile as she reached for the sides of his pants and pulled them down which allowed his cock to spring forward and to attention, as the cold air of the tram struck his cock the night elf felt a wave of pleasure strike him as his cock began twitching in anticipation. Another wave of pleasure ran up his spine as he felt the warm lips of the succubus press against the tip of his member, while another set of hands belonging to the raven haired beauty was busy gently massaging his balls.

Erina was enjoying herself by placing small gentle kisses up and down the night elf's shaft; she loved the way his cock was twitching from the lightest of touches. But even she grew impatient with her own teasing and gave the very bottom of his shaft one last kiss before she extended her tongue and ran it the full length of his wonderful cock. When she reached the tip she flicked it with her tongue before quickly grasping the whole head with her mouth and with a teasingly slow speed proceeded to slowly move her head closer and closer to his base.

While the night elf was busy moaning and grunting from having his entire length devoured by the succubus, Xerena was busy playing around with his sack, though she was gentle. A great idea then struck her as she gently placed herself directly below him and took one of his nuts in her mouth and began sucking, much to the night elf's pleasure. She continued sucking and eventually managed to take in both of his nuts and the night elf was now enjoying the feeling of having the entirety of his manhood sucked by two beautiful women.

It was with great pleasure that Erina felt the night elf's cock begin twitching even more as a hot liquid began making its way out towards the eruption point. With a large grunt the night elf released his seed into Erina's waiting mouth and found himself surprised when she clearly took everything he released and swallowed most of it in one go. Xerena equally so released his balls and came back up to give her lover a quick kiss and get a share of the reward, which Erina happily gave.

When both women noticed that the night elf's cock was still standing rapt to attention Xerena glanced up at the man who shrugged with a small blush. Taking it slightly as a challenge she then got on her knees and pulled down her robes letting her shapely breasts out to breathe once more, she then without warning engulfed the night elf's cock with her breasts and began pumping wildly. The night elf whom was not ready for such a sudden stimulus after his recent release quickly resumed his labored breathing and moaning.

The sound of Xerena's cum drenched breasts flopping up and down on the man's cock echoed throughout the tram, there wasn't really any concern on either woman's part to being heard all the way to the station. But knowing her lover as she did Erina knew that Xerena would most likely wish to get moving as soon as they arrived at Ironforge station. So she maneuvered herself behind the night elf and pulled down the back of his pants to expose his asshole to her.

The night elf who was currently in the seventh heaven from having his cock between such a lovely pair of breasts wasn't ready to suddenly feel his asshole getting played with, now he had never considered himself to lean in that direction but he couldn't deny it was actually turning him on to think that he had a woman playing with his backside while another was tending to his rod. In a wonderful show of cooperation Erina began gently fingering the man's ass with her saliva lubricated finger in tact with Xerena's breast strokes. Soon enough the man reached his edge once more and released an equally large load onto Xerena's face and breasts.

Erina went back around to her lover and began licking her clean of the man's cum. It took a few minutes but eventually Erina managed to lick up the last bits of cum that were visible, some of it was still in between her cleavage but that was hidden when she pulled her robe back up, she would get it cleaned out next time she took a bath. The two women then stood back up and watched as the night elf was about to speak, Xerena silenced him with a lifted finger and then leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek, as did Erina.

None of them spoke as they arrived at the station to what looked like a rather bustling crowd. Apparently there were a lot of people leaving towards Stormwind and nearby from Ironforge these days. No one even looked at them funny as they departed from the cart, luckily the night elf had remembered to pull his pants back up but it wasn't enough to hide his still softening dick completely. Once inside Ironforge Xerena and Erina said their farewell to the night elf with a wave as they went in the opposite direction of him.

"So how do we get to our next destination my love?" asked Erina

"We will be flying I guess, riding the felsteed all the way would take a full day and that is if we never stopped. With a gryphon we would at least only be flying for something akin to 5 hours before landing in Menethil Harbor, acceptable?" asked Xerena in return

"Very much so"

The two then made their way towards the gryphon master. It was a rather large dwarf that they found standing by the gryphons, he also looked highly displeased at being at work. Once the dwarf seemed to come out of his stupor for a bare few moments he did notice the two waiting customers.

"What do ya need?" he asked

"I need a gryphon to Menethil Harbor, capable of carrying two people" replied Xerena

The dwarf looked around her to stare at Erina "Why don't ya just unsummon her and ride for the price of one?" asked the dwarf

A scowl came to Xerenas features as her hands burst into flame "You will arrange for a gryphon to Menethil Harbor for two right this instant and stop worrying about what I do and don't" ordered Xerena

The dwarf quickly understood he had asked an unwanted question and began moving towards the resting gryphons to find one strong enough to carry both of them through the long flight. Once he returned Xerena handed him the silver and climbed aboard the gryphon and helped Erina climb up behind her like on the horse. Without a second glance to the dwarf she whispered Menethil Harbor to the gryphon and off it went.

They were out of the humidity and warmth of Ironforge soon enough and were assaulted by the freezing winds roaring around the mountain the city was built in. Xerena was not looking forward to spending five hours on a gryphon _yet again_ but knew she had to work through it. After the first hour had passed she noticed how Erina was holding on to her a little _too _tightly

"Something the matter my beautiful?" she asked

"Why?" began Erina "Why is it when I fly on my own it is one of the greatest feelings, but flying on the back of this beasts makes me feel like the entirety of my stomach is about to abandon me?"

"Hahahahaha! I would never have imagined a Succubus to have problems with airborne traveling! You just keep on surprising don't you?" laughed Xerena

"It's not funny!" yelled Erina in return

"Oh don't worry, Gryphons are magically enchanted to ensure we are incapable of falling off. Anything short of the Gryphon getting killed will not bring us down" said Xerena

Erina just shook her head and closed her eyes once again "Tell me when we are landing" said Erina

Xerena muttered something under her breath that Erina didn't catch. The flight was allowed to pass without incident and Xerena happily spent the entire ride looking out over the mountains and ocean, indeed the five hour flight might be boring as shit but at the very least the scenery was nice…

As they approached the harbor the gryphon began slowing down as to allow them to land safely. Erina almost jumped off the offending beast and felt were inclined to kiss the ground. Xerena however hoisted her back up and gestured towards the docks. The two then made their way towards one of the dock workers who was charged with informing people about the boats.

"When is the next boat to either Theramore or Auberdine?" asked Xerena

The dock worker looked up from his papers with an apologetic look "Sorry ma'am, but the boat for Theramore left not six hours ago, and the one for Auberdine is not scheduled to arrive for another two days"

Xerena rubbed her eyes tiredly; this was definitely not turning out to be her day. She did however notice a ship in the harbor that didn't look alliance. She lifted her hand and pointed in its direction

"What about that ship there? Where is that headed for?" she asked

"That is a Mercenary boat, I don't know where they are headed all I know is that they paid good money to not be disturbed by the port guards while they are unloading and loading cargo" replied the dock worker

"Thank you" said Xerena with a nod which was returned

She began leading both of them towards the boat in hope that perhaps she could buy her way to Kalimdor rather than wait for two days for the Auberdine boat. Upon approach it was easy to see that they were indeed not the most _honest_ assortment of individuals, the mixture of races was however very interesting. Xerena spotted two male humans working on the front, repairing some of the hull. Two night elf women were cleaning the deck while humming. A male Orc was offloading cargo together with a male troll, the troll was whistling happily to himself. A female dwarf was up in the birds nest and was sitting very still, presumably sleeping. Then there was the person Xerena assumed to be the first mate, a rather tall looking male Tauren who was certainly well built, the man was large as a small house!

The troll seemed to spot Xerena first and gently placed down his cargo crate before coming over "What brings a warlock and a succubi to our boat?" he asked

"I wish to speak with your captain about potentially sailing with you to your destination" replied Xerena

The troll scratched his chin for a few moments "Ya know how to handle yerself mon?" asked the troll

In response Xerena lifted her left hand and made it produce a foot tall flame, the trolls eyes widened before he gave a low whistle "Ya certainly seem capable, wait a moment mon, I'll go see if cap wants to talk"

The troll then went inside the ship and left Xerena and Erina on the dock. The members of the crew all began noticing the two strangers and provided different reactions. The two night elf women gave a wave and a smile before returning to their humming, the two human men repairing the hull ignored them. The dwarf woman was definitely sleeping and the Orc gave a curt nod before resuming his duties.

The large Tauren noticed both of them but bare acknowledged the beyond a very small nod which Xerena returned. A few moments later the troll came back out and began hauling more cargo, he did however nod to them before resuming his work, indicating that the captain would be out any moment now. Xerena then prepared herself to potentially having to deal with a foul person who was going to be nothing but trouble.

The sound of footsteps was accompanied by wood striking wood and Xerena immediately realized that whoever the captain was, he was missing a leg. However what emerged from the ship was not what Xerena expected in anyway, first of it wasn't even a man!

The woman standing in front of her was a female night elf who was very easily 6 foot 7 inches tall, her four most outstanding features were first of her missing foot which was replaced by a wooden peg. Going with the missing limb theme she was also missing her left arm. Her hair was cut incredibly short and was a unnatural black color for a night elf, it did nothing to hide the patch covering her missing eye or disguise the multitude of scars that covered the woman's face. Her last and perhaps most imposing feature was her very large H-Cup breasts that was barely being contained by a very thin looking white shirt that revealed about fifty percent of her front and it didn't even come close to reaching her naval.

Around the woman's shoulders hang a red jacket that loosely blew in the wind behind her, her long legs were covered in a black set of rough leather leggings, her boots were a very standard pair of brown ship boots that most seamen would wear. Her face was stern and her one visible eye held a fire and determination that Xerena rarely saw these days, enough so that she actually felt smaller under the night elf's gaze.

"So I am told you wish to travel with us to Kalimdor?" asked the woman

Xerena schooled her features into a stern one matching that of the captain "Indeed, I am willing to pay good coin for your assistance" she replied

"Well I never say no to a little easy gold, if you can live with our cargo and our first stop then I can take you as far as Theramore when we stop there to unload more cargo" said the captain

"What cargo are we talking about?" asked Xerena

"We are transporting some slaves for the Bloodsail Buccaneers down in Stranglethorn, we are moving them to their base of operations in the Barrens, we are meeting with one of their ships a little off the coast where we perform the trade. The rest is simply supplies or slightly illegal items that the people of Theramore can't order through official channels" replied the captain

"I see… could I perhaps see these slaves before making my decision?" asked Xerena

The captain shrugged and nodded and turned around gesturing for them to follow her. She led them down to the lower decks of the ship and into a room. Inside the room ten people were sitting chained to the walls, four female humans, two female orcs and two male humans and two male orcs. To Xerena they all looked pitiful and pathetic, to her slaves were of no mind as she believed that if you weren't strong enough to flee or fight your way out then you were getting what you deserved. Xerena also noticed that all ten occupants were naked and were curiously seated so they could all stare at one another.

"Strange way to chain them up isn't it? Also why are they all naked?" asked Xerena

"It is our way of keeping them under control, we strip them of everything to ensure they can't hide anything and they are seated like that so the men and potentially women will get sexually frustrated due to not being able to achieve relief. Makes them easier to control once we have to do the trade, does any of this bother you?" asked the captain in return

"Not in the slightest" commented Xerena as she stared at one of the orcs erect cock, the orc was staring at her with pleading eyes, she ignored it "Who feeds them? I imagine they can't survive the entire trip without any food"

"We feed them twice during the trip" began the captain "Once when we get them and then once again when we depart from here. The crew draws straws to determine who gets feeding duty and then they simply help them eat or force the food down their throats if they refuse"

"I see, well as I said I have no problem and would appreciate being brought as far as Theramore. When do we depart?" asked Xerena

The captain gave a smile before turning and began walking up towards the deck again "We will depart as soon as we finish loading the remaining cargo"

Xerena nodded as she followed the captain back out onto the deck, Erina had been silent during the entire exchange since she certainly didn't have any complaints either. The captain then led them into a small cabin and informed them that they would be paying once they were in Theramore; she then closed the door and left them.

A few hours later both women felt the boat begin to move and sure enough they were underway to the edge of the Barrens. Xerena had taken to reading a book while they waited, she was aware that it was a two day trip from Menethil to the Barrens. A knock on the door however disrupted her reading after a few hours; one of the two humans was there and informed them that the captain wished to speak with them. They were lead to the cabin in the very back where they were met by the captain sitting behind a desk overlooking some paperwork.

"Thank you Drake, return to your post" ordered the captain without looking up

The man named drake voiced his acceptance and closed the door behind him on the way out. The captain then gestured with her hand to the two chairs in front of her and soon enough Xerena and Erina were sitting down.

"I wish to have words with you Warlock; I am however not interested in having your succubus hear mentioned conversation. I do not care if you tell her anything we say, as long as she didn't hear the words leave my mouth" said the Captain without looking up from the paperwork

Xerena turned towards Erina with a worried look but was met with a gentle smile

"You have your little chat with the captain my love; I will go entertain the crew. That is if you will permit that captain?" asked Erina

The captain looked up for a short moment and flashed a smile "You can go fuck as many of them as wish, just don't fuck the cargo and we are good. I hope you don't mind if I partake in some entertainment myself then?" asked the Captain in return

Erina turned her head and winked at Xerena, indicating that she didn't mind if her lover took a round or two with the captain. Erina of course didn't mention that she felt demonic residue from the stump of the captain's arm and that was most likely the reason the captain didn't want her around. So with a nod from Xerena she stood up and made her way out of the cabin while swinging her hips seductively all the way. Once Erina had left the room the captain finally put down the paperwork and sat upright in her chair

"So how is it a Warlock comes to summon a High Succubus of all things?" asked the captain with a smirk

"Sheer dumb luck?" commented Xerena

"I'll say, she must be a real beast in bed" said the captain

"You have no idea" replied Xerena

"I probably don't. Now the reason I wished to speak with you is that I wish to know your reason for not simply waiting for the boat to Theramore" asked the captain

"The boat had left a few hours prior meaning I would have to wait almost a week for it to arrive once again, I have a busy schedule and need to reach my friend in Darnassus as soon as possible. From Theramore I could probably persuade Lady Proudmoore to make me a portal, hopefully" replied Xerena

"I see. I don't suppose you would be willing to reveal why you are on such a tight schedule?" prodded the captain

"Sadly no. My reasons will always remain my own, I trust you don't have a problem with that?" asked Xerena

"Of course not, as long as I can depend on you paying your gold and perhaps helping us out should we get attacked by some stupid pirates, then we are right as rain" commented the captain

"Fantastic. Though I believe perhaps it is time for an introduction? I am Xerena Brightmoore, Warlock of Stormwind and so forth" said Xerena with a small smile

"Cannysea Whisperwind, Mercenary and Captain of this fine ship. My crew calls me Whisp most of the time, I prefer if you do the same" said Whisp

"Whisperwind? Are you related to Tyrande?" asked Xerena

"Yes, she is my sister. Though she will hardly admit it any longer, I brought most of my family and race's ire when I chose a life of piracy, and that my crew is made up of both sides certainly didn't help" replied Whisp

Xerena gave a little chuckle at the tired way Whisp spoke about her sister but didn't miss the slight hurt in her voice either, no matter how much one wishes it was different it will always hurt when your family abandons you. The two then slipped into a comfortable silence once Whisp began looking over her papers one more, from her position Xerena could read some of it and most of it was request for cargo transport or slave transport.

Whisp began after a while to fiddle with her shirt, it was getting too damned hot in her cabin and she couldn't open one of the windows without risking drenching her cabin. But the damned buttons of her new shirt were persistent and just wouldn't open! Xerena noticed how she was struggling and chuckled slightly

"Do you need a little help with that?" asked Xerena

Whisp let out a loud sigh before leaning back in her chair and rubbing her eyes tiredly "Yes please, that would be much appreciated. I don't know how you can handle sitting in those robes" mumbled Whisp

Xerena began making her way around the table to help "Oh a mage I met some years ago taught me how to enchant my clothes to remain nice and cold" said Xerena

Whisp got a pout on her face once Xerena reached her, that didn't sound fair at all! Her thoughts on the matter however took a back seat when Xerena managed to release her first button, which lifted her cleavage up a little more. Xerena then opened the bottom of the three buttons and with a teasing smirk reached for the last one in the middle. She played with it for a few seconds before she released the final lock on the shirt and the breasts of Whisp were finally freed.

Whisp let out a content sigh as her breasts were no longer restrained by that stupid shirt, despite her personal thoughts on the matter her first mate had told her that walking around topless because quote "My shirts are too tight and it's bugging me!" end quote, was not a feasible reason to distract most of the male crew with her tits.

Xerena had of course not moved from her spot and was now staring intently at the dark pink nipples of Whisp that was right in front of her, it was most enchanting the way her breasts rose and fell as she breathed. Of course Whisp didn't miss the interest Xerena had in her bust and had to restrain a laugh when said Warlocks gaze lifted to meet her own and the barely contained lust was screaming from her eyes. Xerena however quickly broke the gaze and looked over towards the queen sized bed standing in the corner of the cabin before looking back into Whisp's eyes intently.

"Now I do believe you mentioned something about entertainment?" said Xerena with a grin

Whisp returned the grin as she ran her hand over her right breast, oh yes she definitely liked this warlock!

**A/N: Done again. See you next time.**


	4. Road to Darnassus p2

**Okay kiddies, we are back! Time for a warning! This chapter contains F/F, F/F/F and F/F/Futa, there is also a moment where M/M is hinted towards. That means a chick with a dick people (No balls though)! There won't be a warning to tell you when the sausage goes on stage so you will have to watch that on your own, there is a slight warning for when it arrives as the person reveals their intent to bring it out. Beyond that this really took me a long time to do because I have been busy. Well have fun kiddies.**

* * *

><p>Using a little of the same frost magic that made her robes stay cool Xerena blew a gentle breeze across the dark pink nipples which sent a shock of pleasure up the spine of Whisp. The cold gentle wind soon made two buds rise from their dormant state, causing Xerena to smile sweetly as she leaned in a little closer and planted a kiss on the left one<p>

Using her one good arm Whisp was slowly running her hand through the long raven hair of her partner. It felt smooth as silk in a stark contrast to her own onyx scrambled mess that she personally thought felt extremely rough. Snaking her hand down under the jaw of her target Whisp quickly lifted her head up to stare into her own one good eye.

Crimson eyes met Violet and for the barest of seconds a connection was made. With a careful hand Xerena reached up and removed the eye patch above the missing left eye. When the patch was gone Xerena was surprised to find the eye still in place and seemingly functioning fully, the only difference? It was roaring with tainted Fel-Magic so powerful that Xerena could feel it across her skin

With a careful hand she traced over the wound that was responsible for the eye patch "What could possibly have done something like this?" asked Xerena

In response Whisp shrugged her shirt off her left shoulder revealing the point where her arm was severed. It too was glowing with Fel-Magic only here there were lines running all across the stump from where the magic emanated.

"A demon got a lucky swing" replied Whisp

Inspecting the wound a little more Xerena quickly caught on to the specific magic "Lucky swing my ass, I can sense the power from the blade lingering in your arm. What does your eye see?" asked Xerena

Whisp turned silent for a bit over a minute as she looked at Xerena with a pleading expression, when she didn't budge Whisp gave out a sigh before she seemingly stared off into nothing

"When the patch is removed I see what is in front of me but I also see so much more, I see the way Magic is bound in our world and we are connected to this plane of existence. A curse if you ask me" replied Whisp

"Do you wish to be rid of it?" asked Xerena in a deadly serious tone

"What?" croaked Whisp

"Do you wish to be rid of both the curse on your eye as well as the lingering Fel-magic on your arm?" said Xerena more sternly

"Can you do that?" asked Whisp in a shaky tone

"Yes I can. I can remove your Fel-magic and infuse it with my own, it would mean taking on your curse but I am more resistant to it so odds are I would not be as hurt as normal people would be" replied Xerena

"What would happen to me?" asked Whisp

"Nothing, your eye would turn normal and the runes on your arm would turn into scars. You will most likely feel extremely uncomfortable tomorrow though" replied Xerena while still focusing on the arm

Whisp swallowed hard before staring into nothing once more. She figured this was a once in a life time chance to be rid of both of her wounds but she didn't know if she could impart such a curse on someone else, she might be a slave trader but she wasn't completely heartless. Whatever thoughts she would have grazed the subject with was stopped when a soft pair of lips imprinted on her own.

"Don't worry about me, I will be just fine" said Xerena after releasing the kiss

Whisp placed her hand at the back of Xerena's head and pulled her back down for another soft kiss before she smiled warmly "Then do it and free me of this curse"

Xerena's smile faded as a serious face replaced it before she gently placed her hand over the closed eye to gauge the magic. It was strong and violent; drawing it from the eye itself would only render it blind. She needed another way to extract the magic; it needed a way out and a passage into her. She knew several ways to do this but none of them would be possible to do right now except for one…

"How good are you at holding your breath?" asked Xerena

"I can go a while without breathing, why?" asked Whisp in return

"I need to create a path for the magic of your eye to pass to me, usually I would simply touch the infected area and transfer the magic through a physical link but since I couldn't do that without poking your eye out I need a different path. It just so happens that our mouths work just as well, only it will take a while since the magic needs to move from your eye and out through your mouth" explained Xerena

Both of Whisp's eyes widened a little before she smiled "So basically I get to suck your face for a time, while you remove the Fel-Magic from my eye?"

"That is more or less the gist of it yeah"

"Then what the hell are you waiting for?"

Xerena flashed a quick smile before she caught Whisp's open and waiting mouth with her own and began channeling the magic through both of them. As the magic pulsed the tainted Fel-Magic in Whisp's arm began moving slowly down through her nervous system until it reached the back of her throat where it forced its way through and began channeling into its new and willing host.

The drain was tremendous on both women but only Xerena was feeling the scorching pain of having unfiltered Fel-Magic course into her and fuse with her own magical powers. The amount of magic that travelled between the two women began to lessen and soon the two mouths separated and two very long and drawn out breaths were taken.

Xerena had been forced to close her eyes and begin focusing as soon as they parted or she faced the potential chance of the Fel-Magic corrupting her and turning her into something not seen on this world for a long, long time. When the raging storm the Fel-Magic was causing had been quelled Xerena finally opened her eyes and stared into the now matching set of deep blue eyes.

A smile worked its way onto Xerena's face "Well who would have thought, your eyes actually became more beautiful"

Whatever reply Whisp had intended was halted when she herself moved forward and caught Xerena's lips with her own and proceeded to suck her face like tomorrow would never come. And after a few minutes of good lip locking the two separated for air. A Cheshire grin made its way to Xerena's face

"Well someone's happy" she mused

Whisp slapped her on the shoulder while smiling "Shut up. You have no idea what you have done for me"

"… absorbed the Fel-magic in your eye?" said Xerena in a deadpan tone

"Oh sure, make it sound like nothing will you…" mumbled Whisp

Xerena rolled her eyes at that "Come on, we still have your arm to work on and this one is going to take a while simply due to the sheer size of the wound"

"So how will you do this?"

"*Shrug* simple enough, I'll touch the wound and then simply absorb the Fel-magic directly"

Xerena then placed her hand on the wound and slowly began drawing the magic into herself. Though something quickly became apparent… there was something wrong with both the wound and the magic she was attempting to absorb.

"God damnit… Eri**na get in here!" **roared Xerena as her voice took on a demonic edge

Not three seconds later did a fully naked Erina materialize in the cabin, her breasts and sex was covered in the crew's juices. She quickly looked over her lover to find what could have caused her to forcefully summon her like this. When her eyes landed on the infected wound and the ritual currently underway she shot forward and grabbed Xerena's face and locked their eyes together

"Stay strong my love, don't let him win! You are stronger than him!" yelled Erina

"What the hell is going on?!" yelled Whisp

"Something is wrong with the Fel-Magic in your wound and it's currently in the process of trying to possess her" replied Erina

"Anything I can do?" asked Whisp

"No… it's all up to her…" replied Erina

"**Fuck… fuck it all!**" growled Xerena as light suddenly began shooting out from her eyes

"**IN THE NAME OF THE HOLY LIGHT I WILL NOT SUCCUMB TO YOUR LURE! BE GONE FROM MY MIND AND RETURN TO YOUR DARK VOID!**" roared Xerena as the light slowly began encompassing her entire body until the entire cabin they were was bathed in the holy radiance.

**-On the deck of the ship-**

Outside on the deck the crew were looking on in wonder as the skies had parted and a ray of holy light was encompassing the ship. Truly they all felt at peace and for a single moment even the prisoners in the hull felt as if they had a future to look forward too.

**-Back in the Captain's cabin-**

The light slowly ebbed away from Xerena leaving behind a person that neither Erina not Whisp recognized. In place of the onyx haired beauty was a woman with glowing golden hair that danced despite the lack of wind.

Her body sported a set of breasts at least double as large as Xerena's own and her pussy had a small patch of golden blond pubic hair shaved in a strange symbol neither woman knew. Her eyes, though closed, were glowing ever so slightly. Her skin had taken on a rather pale complexion, she almost looked transparent.

The woman's eyes slowly fluttered open to reveal a set of brilliant azure eyes and their gentle glow drew in both Whisp and Erina who both fell into a confused state of both unbelievable peace and almost uncontrollable arousal.

A pale hand rose and gently ran over the cheek of Erina whom gave out a silent scream as she began shaking wildly while slowly falling to the floor with juices spraying from her sex. The pale woman then rose until she stood and walked over in front of Whisp and smiled gently.

"Wh… what are you?" asked Whisp?

"_I am what I am... She called upon me and I answered"_ replied the strange woman as she bend down and brushed her lips over Whisp's causing the night elf to cry uncontrollably as every happy memory she ever had came rushing forward to her mind.

While she was crying the strange woman placed her hand on the still pulsing wound. The Fel-Magic surrounding the wound gave a terrified scream that only demons could hear as the pure holy radiance of the woman banished it back to the darkness.

"_You are free young one… do well with this gift that she has given you"_ said the strange woman with a smile

"I… I… … Thank you…" whispered Whisp

With a final gentle smile the woman reached down and ran two fingers across Whisps folds causing the night elf to enter a similar state as Erina. Whisp instinctively reached down and removed her pants with difficulty as her hands were shaking so they wouldn't get drenched from her juices. The orgasms slowly grew in intensity until she felt ready to pass out, though just before her world went black Whisp took one last glance at the strange woman.

"_The Light shall never abandon its champion. Farewell daughter of Elune, we shall meet again"_

With those words light engulfed the woman once more before quickly disappearing again leaving the onyx haired Xerena behind who then promptly passed out from her possession.

**-Six Hours Later, Captain's Cabin-**

It had taken one and three hours separately for Erina and Whisp to come off their orgasmic high that the strange woman had sent them in. Once they had recovered they had moved Xerena to the bed and watched over her as she slept. Neither could fully explain what had happened and when Whisp inquired what Erina knew about what just happened Erina could only shake slightly and she spoke.

"I… I am not sure. What my lover did… calling the Holy Light like she did. I had no idea she could do that. For all I know we just met an avatar of the Light itself but I won't guarantee anything" said Erina

"But how? I am quite sure she is a Warlock by trade" said Whisp

"She is, an extremely powerful one as well. But who are we to judge what happened in her past that turned her from the Light and towards the dark arts of the Warlocks?" replied Erina

The two women fell into silence as they watched over Xerena. The first sign of life thankfully come minutes later as Xerena breathed a large breath before sitting straight up in the bed.

"Fuck me… what the hell happened? Did someone spike the booze again?" slurred Xerena

Erina was on her almost instantly engulfing the unsuspecting human in bone breaking hug before her lips were captured as well. When the two finally separated for air Erina gave a small chuckle

"Lover, it seems you somehow summoned an Avatar of the light or something similar. Whatever it was it banished the Fel-magic in you before doing the same to the remaining magic in the captain's wound" said Erina

"Don't forget the part where this supposed "Avatar of the Light" decided to give both of us mind blowing orgasms that left you indisposed for an hour and me for three" added Whisp

Xerena stared at both women in turn with a sullen expression.

"So it happened again…" she muttered

"What happened again, Lover?" asked Erina

"Whenever I am in mortal danger it seems the Light possess me and protects me from whatever is attempting to harm me. It will however also act out on my most recent desire and since the last thing I wanted before beginning to absorb the Fel-Magic from Whisp was to fuck her brains out I guess the Light saw fit to do it for me" explained Xerena

"That's a nifty security measure…" joked Whisp

"Indeed it is… Mind blowing orgasms huh?" grinned Xerena

"Ohh you have no idea, Lover. Which reminds me… you haven't gotten off yet have you?" pouted Erina

Xerena let out a gentle laugh that caused her breasts to bounce "Hehe no I haven't my beautiful, but I think I can live without one orgasm"

"Yeah… not going to happen" stated Whisp as she climbed in the bed and attached herself to Xerena's breasts

"Ahh…" Xerena moaned as Whisp latched onto her nipple and began sucking and biting

Erina was of course right behind Whisp and quickly removed the remaining covers from Xerena's bottom before she attached to the wet folds of her lover and began using her long tongue to reach places Xerena hadn't felt a tongue before.

"Oh my god!" shouted Xerena as she felt just how deep that tongue could go

Her own hands was busy clutching the hair of both women as she tried to refrain from cumming so soon, a venture that she failed spectacularly as she let out a scream and he juices squirted out and covered Erina who hadn't more than an hour ago cleaned herself of all the dried up semen from the crew.

"Sorry Beautiful" mumbled Xerena with a grin

Erina sat up and gave her lover a passive stare as she wiped some her lover's juices from her face and flicking it away.

"A fair warning next so I can close my eyes" Erina deadpanned

"You bet'cha" grinned Xerena

"Also, are you almost done there Captain?" asked Erina as she without warning stuck a few fingers into Whips waiting sex.

"Ahh! Hey! Didn't you just say to give warnings?" Whisp scolded

"That only applies to Xerena" rebutted Erina while she kept her fingers moving steadily

Xerena was watching the two with humor as she was now rubbing herself while waiting for them to stop bickering. Of course Erina noticed this and a plan worthy of a High Succubus emerged in her mind… there was after all one particular spell she hadn't used just yet.

So it was without warning that Erina reach up and grabbed the back Whisps head and smashed their lips together to shut up the night elf after which she reached down and removed Xerena's hands from her sex and then in one fluid motion she freed her lips and maneuvered Whisps mouth to Xerena's folds and then she quickly took Xerena's fingers in her mouth and cleaned them of her delicious juices.

When she was done with her little snack she moved herself behind Whisp and raised herself up to her knees before giving a devilish grin to her lover.

"Love, there is a spell I might have neglected to show you" Erina said

"Ohh? What could that possibly be?" said Xerena with a sultry smile

"Vgeq al m sesc!" shouted Erina

A very small summoning circle appeared right where Erina's pubes were supposed to be and seconds after her flesh began to deform and grow longer and longer before the tip began turning pinker and soon enough Erina was sporting an amazing 15 inch long cock that was easily 4 inches across.

"*Gulp* I… didn't know you could do that" said Xerena with a shaky smile, that was one big cock.

Whisp had of course heard the incantation and was very curious about what the succubus had done but she didn't want her mouth to part with its current partner.

Erina give a sickly sweet smile "of course not, Lover. I never told you, didn't think we needed this" she grabbed her cock and stroked it a few times for emphasis "Mmm… to entertain us"

"Uh huh…" Xerena mumbled out as she was transfixed on the giant meat pole attached to her lover's crotch, it was so very inviting and she was almost jealous that Whisp would get to feel it inside her first.

"And now!" cheered Erina as she placed the tip of her dick at Whisp's entrance "Hereeees Erina!" cheered Erina again as she slammed the entire length of her cock into Whisp who instantly stilled.

"AHHHH!" Whisp's orgasmic scream reached all across the ship and it was just what was needed for the Night elf twins in the room next door to get off themselves.

Without waiting to see if perhaps her cock was too much for Whisp, Erina began thrusting away while moaning uncontrollably. She had perhaps forgotten just _how_ sensitive her cock was the first few moments after she brought it out.

"Ahh… wait… ohh!... where did…. Fuck! Did you get that…. Yeeeees! Cock?" stammered Whisp

"I *hah* *hah* summoned it… so tight… of course" replied Erina

"By Elune, yes! Fuck me, fuck me, **fuck me**!" screamed Whisp

Spurred on by the willingness of Whisp Erina increased her pace and became more violent in her handling of Whisps ass, it was becoming quite red from all the slapping and squeezing.

Unknown to the two women who were so deep in their ecstasy that the Cataclysm could happened and they wouldn't know, Xerena was watching the two very intently without doing anything. Believe it or not Xerena's hunger to learn any form of magic was very real and even something as a cock summoning spell would earn her interest.

She was focusing intently on the long slab of meat that was making its way in and out of Whisps pussy with some very satisfying sounds coming from both women. The cock seemed fully functional despite the very clear lack of testicles, was Erina capable of making anyone pregnant with that or is it simply for pleasure?

"Erina, can your cock make women pregnant?" Xerena asked

"Fuck, fuck, fuck…" was all the response she got.

"Well that was certainly useful information, thank you for that" Xerena deadpanned before returning to her own musings. Though she would admit the primary curiosity behind the pregnancy detail was that despite her own skewed childhood and ensuing insanity, she wasn't completely disinterested in having children herself and if Erina could provide them then she would simply see that as a bonus.

"Ohh Elune yes! Yes! Break my pussy, **break it!**" moaned Whisp

"*Smack* Quiet, I am trying to think here" said Xerena as she smacked Whisps breasts that she was currently holding in her hands… when did she grab them? Curious…

"I'm going to cum! I'm cumming!" yelled Erina

"Yes! Fill me up! Do it!" was Whisps response

Erina obliged and released her demonic spunk in spades. It flowed without stopping until Whisp was so full that it began spilling out of her. The two tired women then collapsed on each other while breathing heavily.

"You two done?" asked Xerena

As if to answer her question Erina rolled onto her back and pointed downwards as her cock slowly became erect once again.

"Not even close" breathed Erina

"Good, good. Before we get to that could you perhaps tell me if it is possible for your pole there to make people pregnant?" asked Xerena again

This did get Whisps attention as she looked up and stared at Erina with a bit of curiosity too

"That is actually a good question. Am I going to be popping out a half Night elf half Succubus child?" asked Whisp

"Well… my junk can make women pregnant but then I have to summon it with that intention. This time I just wanted to break your pussy so… no you won't be popping out our children" responded Erina

"Oh…" Whisp did look a little disappointed for some reason, something that didn't go unnoticed by either woman

"Well… does that mean it's my turn now?" grinned Xerena

"*Sigh* give me two minutes, Lover. Then I will get to you" responded Erina

"Sure thing" Xerena said with a smile as she crawled down and placed herself right in front of her lovers cock. She glanced at it for a few seconds before temptation took over and she began licking the large shaft

"Mmm… love, that's unfair" Erina moaned

"Too bad" Xerena replied as she took the cock in her mouth and began sucking to the best of her abilities, that large cock did make it slightly difficult but eventually she had managed to fit the entire thing into her mouth.

Whisp was watching the entire thing with a grin as she was slowly fingering herself and remembering what it felt like to have that giant thing inside her, it made her entire body tingle.

"Cumming!" yelled Erina right before releasing a load into Xerena's mouth who had a bit of trouble but yet managed to swallow all of it.

Xerena turned her head towards Erina with a cocky grin before she laid down and lifted her legs in the air before spreading them

"Now fuck me until I pass out" she ordered

"Yes Ma'am"

Erina immediately placed the tip of her cock at her entrance and began pushing slowly, savoring the feeling of Xerena's tight pussy clamping down on her cock inch by inch. Feeling a little mischievous Erina began pulling her cock out every few inches which made Xerena whimper only for the whimpers to give place to moans as Erina turned around and pushed her cock in a little further than before.

"Fuck, if you keep going like that I will go insane" moaned Xerena

"That's the idea" Erina said with a grin

Erina continued her little game until the entirety of her cock was engulfed by Xerena's warm pulsing walls. She began the motion of pulling it out to give her first thrust when she realized something… she couldn't pull it out.

"Ohh no, beautiful. Two can play your game, you are not getting it out until _I_ say so" Xerena gloated

Erina slowly began whimpering herself as her cock pulsed inside her lover, begging to be caressed by those warm and tight walls. When Xerena finally decided to release her grip Erina hungrily began pulling it only to be stopped after a few inches and her eyes shot open as she realized what her lover was doing.

"Nooo, I won't be able to hold it if you keep doing that" Erina whimpered

"That's the idea" parroted Xerena

This is when Whisp decided to interfere as she maneuvered herself behind the whimpering Erina and began circling her asshole with a finger, constantly teasing by placing it right above it and then pretending to push it in only to go back to circling.

"Shit… if you two keep going I think I will explode" whined Erina

A small breath passed by Erina's ear which made her shiver as she felt the steady breath of Whisp on her shoulder.

"Then perhaps you should cum?" Whisp said as she shoved the first finger in to Erina's ass which caused the succubus to let out a loud moan.

Xerena felt the effect as well when Erina's cock began twitching uncontrollably and begged to move. Finally taking pity on her lover Xerena released her hold on the cock and allowed her to finally draw it out. Only for it to be slammed right back inside hitting Xerena's deepest parts.

"Yeees… slam it in me, baby! Make me scream!" yelled Xerena

Erina couldn't answer as she her mind had already gone blank and she was drooling slightly while continuously thrusting as far as she could into her lover while feeling the increasing number of fingers in her ass. When Whisp suddenly took hold of one of her nipples and twisted that was the line for Erina, she couldn't hold on.

"CUMMING!" Erina yelled as she released her biggest load into her lover whom was having her own orgasm from all the warm fluid that was pumping into her innermost areas, it was a good thing she couldn't become pregnant from it or she was sure she would have been by now.

Whisp changed position and went over and began making out with Xerena whom eagerly returned the gesture for a few seconds before she realized something wasn't right… Erina hadn't pulled out.

"Beautiful?" she asked

She didn't get any answer aside from Erina slowly beginning to move her hips again. It started out slow but quickly grew in tempo until Xerena was moaning and panting uncontrollably.

"Erina… *hah* *hah* please… fuuuck… I can't take anymore" Xerena pleaded

Haring her lovers pleading voice returned Erina to consciousness again and she began thrusting even harder and harder making Xerena scream out gibberish. When she felt she was close to her end again she pulled Xerena up and into a tight hug where she locked their lips together. She finally exploded inside Xerena once again and covered her own legs in semen alongside the area they were sitting in.

It was a little while before Erina pulled her cock out with a grunt as the last of her semen dripped from the tip. She gave it a few gentle tucks which pushed her over the edge for the third time and she released a moan as the last of her gunk sprayed out over the chest of her lover.

"Had a little more in you?" joked Xerena

"Yeah…" mumbled Erina as a small purple light began engulfing her cock and the two other women watched intently as it grew smaller and smaller until all that was left was the clean shaved snatch that both women had tasted.

"So how long until we are at our destination?" asked Xerena

"If everything is going as planned we should be arriving at the Bloodsail base in the Barrens by the end of the day. Then there is only half a day's travel to Theramore from there" replied Whisp

"Fantastic, I think I will take a short nap then" said Xerena

"By all means stay here. Having two attractive women naked in my bed is a great motivator to do some actual work" said Whisp with a grin

Not one to deny a good invitation Xerena flopped down on the bed once again and allowed herself to drift off, Erina shortly after snuggled up next to her lover and planted her hand on her favorite spot before drifting off herself.

Whisp however rose from the bed and went to her desk to begin her paperwork. She still had to look over the last few cargo requests from Theramore; she also had to think up a way to not get another lecture from Jaina.

**-Some eight hours later-**

Xerena eyes fluttered open and she stretched her tired body and enjoyed the sound of a few of her bones giving a satisfying popping sound. Looking down she had to smile at Erina having placed her hand on her pussy once again, for some reason she just slept better while rubbing her in her sleep.

Gently removing the hand Xerena made her way out of bed and looked around for Whisp. She looked out the window and saw it was night time, something that was further confirmed by the snoring emanating from the hallway, Tauren snored a lot.

Not bothering to cover herself Xerena walked out of the cabin and went on a search for the captain. She passed by a few rooms with open doors where she saw some interesting things. The night elf twins were sitting in their room by the table, they were as naked as her and on the table between them were two glasses and a bottle of rum.

She peered into the Tauren's room and a gentle blush crept up her face as she watched the flagpole that was currently holding up the tent the Vice-Captain was using as cover for the night. That was even bigger than Erina's.

No more doors were open and once she stepped outside into the gentle breeze of the night she looked around for anyone. The sound of a snoring dwarf came from above her leaving her with the distinct impression that their navigator never was awake.

Looking into the staircase she noticed a distinct blue butt moving back and forward and a very familiar manner while also hearing grunts that sounded like they could only be coming from an Orc. She gave a shrug and moved on, who was she to judge people's preferences?

When she reached the rudder she finally found her target. Standing tall and naked aside from her boots was the good Captain.

"Out a little late aren't you?" said Whisp

"Not particularly, I simply felt like taking a stroll in the moonlight" replied Xerena

"How's your little cock monkey?" joked Whisp

"Ohh she's quite alright, still asleep and dreaming peacefully about our tight cunts I'm sure" responded Xerena

"Surely. You know you were right"

"About what?"

"She is a beast in bed"

"*Chuckle* yeah and there aint no stopping her"

The two women stood silently and watched the ocean as the ship slowly made its way towards shore. Xerena walked over and ran her hand across the railing… she had one hell of a decision she just made.

"Earlier…" Xerena began "when Erina told you that you wouldn't be getting pregnant, you seemed saddened… why?"

"*Sigh* you might not believe it but I actually wanted kids… I even got pregnant but that was all cut quickly down to size alongside my leg and arm"

"You went into battle while pregnant?"

"Had to, demons running all other the place trying to kill the young ones. Someone had to defend them"

Xerena gave a nod "And you paid for it with your Arm, leg and eye. But why did this interest for a child come back now?"

"I suppose it was because I felt like it was time, or perhaps it was because of the huge cock buried in my pussy, I don't know"

"Bit of both I suspect…" Xerena seemed almost hesitant as she turned and stared out over the vast sea "If you want… I will allow Erina to make you pregnant before we leave this ship"

Whisp spun around so quickly that her spine gave a pop which made Xerena jump a little… that wasn't normal.

"Y… you serious?" asked Erina with a shaky voice

"I would never kid around with this sort of thing" replied Xerena

"B… but why? Why would you let me have your lover's child?"

"Why not? In truth I suppose it is because I can feel you will be a good mother, a thing I was robbed off so I wouldn't object to giving another child a happy childhood. Another reason is it will bind you and Erina together, with this she will always be able to sense when you are in danger and where you are" after a few more moments Xerena turned from the ocean with a small smile on her face "Also gives us a good reason to come find you every once in a while"

Whisp walked over and stood next to her and looked out over the sea… was she ready to be a mother? More to the point would she be able to protect it this time? She couldn't handle it if she lost another child because she has a habit of seeking out danger.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned her head enough to see Xerena looking straight ahead with a serene smile on her face.

"Don't think of the past, look forward and prepare"

"Yeah… I guess you are right, it's time to let the past be the past"

"No I literally mean _look forward and prepare!_ PIRATES!" roared Xerena

As if the entire crew hadn't just been humping minutes earlier everyone sprang into action. The Troll and Orc were at their posts like lightning, the Dwarf had finally woken up and had pulled out a rifle she had hid somewhere. The two humans came sprinting out on deck with rifles as well; the two Night elves were at their Captain's side in a blur of magic revealing them to be mages.

"Prepare the broadside cannons!" yelled the Tauren

"'Ey Cap'n you're nakd'" said one of the twins

"So is 'er" said the other while pointing at Xerena

"Never mind our state of dress! Get that defensive barrier up!" yelled Whisp

The two twins did a mock salute before beginning to chant in elven which caused a large blue barrier to materialize at the front of the ship.

"You got anything to help us with this, Xerena?" asked Whisp while turning to look at the woman in question only to recoil and jump away from before mentioned woman.

"**Oh I think I have something**…" said Xerena in an ominous voice

The three night elves watched as Xerena walked to the front of the ship and spoke a single word that caused Erina to appear at her side in full armor ready to fight.

The pirate ship came into range and a dangled and broken looking human stepped forward

"Hand over all your cargo and valuables and you might get out alive!" roared the man

"And the women! Hand over all the women!" yelled another

Xerena's face twisted into a bone chilling smirk as fire erupted from her back causing to large wings of flame to spread out. The pirates very quickly realized something was wrong and it was only confirmed when one of them screamed

"AHH! Tha… tha…. That's" he mumbled

"Damnit speak clearly!" yelled a pirate

"That's the Goddess of Fire!" yelled the man as he turned and jumped in the ocean

Back on the ship Erina turned to her lover and raised a curious eyebrow

"Goddess of Fire, Love?" she smirked

"One of the titles I earned during my training. I did tell you I burned a few rapists junk, yes?" Erina nodded "I got the title shortly after when I put the torch to a large gang hideout… with the gang inside" finished Xerena

"*Chuckle* You are full of surprises, love" Erina said

"*Shrug* I am what I am" Xerena said and had she been able she would have seen Whisp freeze up for a second upon hearing her say that

Thinking the time to talk was over Xerena raised her hands and began chanting until fire erupted from her hands. The sky began darkening and clouds seemed to manifest despite the clear night. Xerena slowly lowered her hands in the direction of the pirate ship and watched in glee as the large boulders of fire erupted from the clouds and headed towards the ship.

The entire Mercenary crew watched in awe as the giant balls of fire scorched the sky and the pirate ship with it. It didn't take long before the entire pirate ship was consumed in fire and began sinking towards the bottom of the endless sea.

"A few more souls for you to play with N'Zoth, enjoy" muttered Xerena darkly as she watched the sinking ship.

"Well that was boring" Erina said as she stretched "Can I go back to bed?"

"Not yet. You see I might have promised Whisp that you will make her pregnant" Xerena said shyly

Erina's eyes widned slightly as she turned towards her lover "Are you sure? I don't mind giving her a child but she won't exactly be a Night elf you know"

"She?" Xerena questioned

"Two women can't have a boy" replied Erina

"Of course. As for your question, yes I am sure. She will be a good mother and in time it will give us reason to come looking for her again. Plus it will give our future children someone to play with" Xerena added the last bit with a warm smile

Despite not wanting to Erina let a small blush creep up on her face at the thought of her and Xerena having children together. But she was also right in that it could give them a reason to find the captain again, and she was sure they both certainly wanted to do that again in the future.

"Very well, should we handle it now or later?" Erina asked

"Let's get it over with now. Deal with anything else tomorrow" Xerena replied

The two walked back to the captain and followed her down into her cabin where she thanked Xerena for dealing with the pirates. After a few minutes of silence between them Erina stood up and dropped all her armor before chanting.

"Vgeq al m sesc!"

The small summoning circle appeared once more and soon enough Erina's fully erect cock was poking towards Whisp who was sitting with a small smile on her face.

"Let's put a baby in you" Erina said with a smile

Whisp went over to her bed and sat down and watched as the two women came over as well but they didn't do anything besides sitting down next to her and each one taking her hand.

"We are doing this right, Whisp. A child should be conceived because of love, so rather than senseless fucking…" began Xerena

"We will make love" finished Erina with a smile

Whisp squeezed their hands and smiled before she nodded as a few happy tears rolled down her cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dadadaa we are done. Been a looong time hasn't it? Well that's because I have been busy, sucks I know. Will this be updated any faster? Ehhh nope but who the fuck knows anyway. Have a good one everyone.**

**PS: With Erina now established as being capable of growing a dick please be advised that more Futa chapters will be arriving in the future, they will not come in uncountable numbers but they will show up from time to time, I will of course write in the top like I usually do if Futa appears with the usual F/Futa or M/Futa should that happen.**


	5. Road to Darnassus p3

**A/N: We are back people! Some F/F in this chapter and not much else really. There is however lots of "plot" later in the chapter if you catch my meaning. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>-A little off the shores of the Barrens, sometime after midnight-<strong>

Xerena was lying on her back on the very front end of the ship and gazing up at the stars. Had any person she actually knew seen her they would be surprised by the passive look in her eyes. Something inside her was different. The Fel-Magic that she absorbed had been purged yet she still felt the extra power, it didn't sit well with her solely because she didn't know why it was there.

"What be troubling ya?" came a voice from above her

Looking up she caught sight of the troll leaning against the railing while gazing out over the silent sea.

"Plenty of things" replied Xerena

"Da spirits be restless around ya 'mon, somethin' disturbed ya core" said the troll

A small laugh escaped her as she thought on the troll's words. Indeed the spirits around her might be restless and it wouldn't surprise her any.

"And prey tell good troll, how would you know?" she asked

"I used to be a shaman 'mon, I still be attuned to da spirits despite abandoning them" replied the troll

"*Sigh* That might be so but I still wish to be alone for now, leave me be if you please" ordered Xerena

The troll left without saying another word. Xerena returned to her star gazing and kept her eyes firmly locked on one particular star; it was shining brighter than any other and seemed to be pulsing every so often.

A presence registered in Xerena's mind and soon after a blanket was placed next to her and a firm behind was placed against it with a thump.

"Whatcha doing?" asked one of the Night Elf twins in a sing song voice

"*Haaah* star gazing" replied Xerena without looking at the night elf

"Oh… can I join you?" she asked

"If you remain silent" replied Xerena

"Yaay! I'm Eveleath but my friends call me Eve!" cheered Eve

"_Silent_" stressed Xerena

Eve clamped her hand over her mouth and laid down on her blanket and began staring up at the night sky as well.

As time rolled by Xerena noticed how a faint silver glow had begun emanating from the night elf next to her. When she turned to look her eyes eyebrows rose slightly when she noticed that Eve was naked… how had she not noticed that before?

"You are glowing…" mumbled Xerena

Eve propped herself up on her elbows and turned her head towards Xerena with a smile

"Yep! I needed to recharge. My sister and I can enhance our magic by drawing on the power of the stars, but by doing so we also drain ourselves so we come out here on starry nights like tonight to recharge out energy. It just so happens that we draw energy faster when more of our skin is exposed to the starlight"

Xerena looked quite interested in the twins' unique way of powering their spells

"Quite a unique way to boost your magic, how did you come upon it?" she asked in interest

"We had gotten ourselves in a pinch back in Felwood. Gotten into some trouble with the local furbolgs and we were staring down roughly 25 erect and needy furbolgs dicks" at Xerena's confused expression Eve gave a gentle laugh "Haha, it was mating season. But we were preparing ourselves for a pretty abysmal night when the skies cleared and the stars shone brighter than ever before and both I and my sister felt our powers grow. Let's just say that you aren't the only one who knows how to fling fire around" finished Eve with a smirk

"Fascinating. Had I the time I would have loved to do some experiments" said Xerena

With a shrug Eve laid back down and continued to draw on the stars energy. Xerena laid back down as well and continued to ponder just how one draws from the stars, she suspected it might also have something to do with them being Night Elves and that perhaps their faith in Elune played a part as well.

Taking a glance towards the still glowing Night Elf Xerena noticed that Eve's hand had made its way down between her legs and was gently running across her purple pubic hair. Her interest however quickly turned towards how Eve seemingly was getting pleasure despite not doing much else than touching her pubic hair…

"Eve…" Xerena began

"Oh! Oops I forgot you were there for a second… you don't mind that I get a little relief do you?" Eve asked

"No not at all. I was in fact curious as how it seems that you are getting imminence pleasure despite not really touching yourself anywhere…" Xerena replied with a slightly confused face

"Oh hahaha… you see my sister and I might be a bit different from other twins. Because we were born as twin mages we were always strongly connected and that connection only grew as we got older. Eventually we realized that whatever one felt the other felt as well" replied Eve

"So your sister is…?" Xerena asked

"Yep, she is masturbating something so crazily right now" Eve replied with a grin

"You two are certainly fascinating…" Xerena mumbled

A hand began snaking its way up her dress and Xerena looked down to see Eve gently rubbing the inside of her thighs and the hand kept going higher and higher

"Looking for something?" Xerena asked in amusement

"Well… you fucked the Captain and I was curious…" Eve muttered

Shaking her head Xerena made a motion for Eve to make more space on the blanket before standing up and dropping her dress and exposing her body to the beautiful starlight.

"Ohh, you are shaved" Eve said with a giggle

"You didn't see last night?" Xerena asked with a raised eyebrow

"Nope! I just registered that you were naked before having to focus on bringing the barrier up" replied Eve

"Huh…" Xerena said before sitting down next to Eve and placing the Night Elf's hand where she let off

Eve of course knew an invitation when she saw one and moved her hand further up until she finally came to the soft wet folds. She enjoyed the staggered breathing that she was bringing out of Xerena. Her other hand found its way to the Warlocks breasts and was in the process of kneading the mound ever so softly.

"Mmm… you are quite skilled with your hands…" moaned Xerena

"Thank you. I practiced a lot on my sister" Eve replied with a grin

Xerena's response was to reach down and spread Eve's legs apart and removing her hand from her sex. She then climbed over and placed herself so her legs reached around Eve's and gave a grin as she slowly pulled the night elf closer with her legs.

"Ohh, you are naughty" said Eve as she closed the distance between their lips and got herself a taste of the Warlock

**-Some two hours later-**

Xerena walked back into the captain's cabin with an odd little smile on her face. Twins were certainly a new experience for her, though she doubted she would ever sleep with a set just like that again.

"I see you figured out the twins little secret" said Whisp

"Indeed I did. How did you know?" replied Xerena

"That stupid smile on your face, I walked around with the same one when I found out" Whisp said with a grin

"Ah ha… So how are you feeling?" Xerena asked after sitting down across from Whisp

"To be honest? I feel strange" Whisp replied

"In what way?" inquired Xerena

"I should for all intent and purpose be pregnant now, yes?"

"If one is to believe what Erina told us, then yes"

"I guess I would just feel something that indicated that I had a half succubus half night elf child inside me…"

"For all intents and purposes your kid will look like you. In the supposed "worst case scenario" the kid will have a tail, wings and horns. People have gone through life with worse looks"

"You think she will inherit Erina's powers?"

"I suppose she will. The girl will have access to demonic magic, so I suggest when the time is right that you find someplace to lay low and raise her well. When she reached a certain age I will come around and stay with you and help train her in controlling her magic"

"You would do that for me?"

"*Snort* You think Erina is going to let me do _anything_ else when that time comes?"

"No probably not…"

"Hey not that I mind in any way, I rather like the idea. The fact is that the kid will be needing a few years' worth of training to control her powers and I could think of worse fates than spending those years with you and Erina around"

"You make it sound like a vacation…"

"In a way it will be"

"A vacation from thrilling adventures and sex?"

"A vacation from expectations, responsibility, rules, enemies and life…"

Whatever response Whisp had planned was silenced by the dead look in Xerena's eyes.

**-Next morning, off the coast of the Bloodsail base-**

"Ship incoming, Captain" said the Tauren

"They took their sweet time…" muttered Whisp in reply

"They are becoming more careful as the days go on, something has definently changed with them" commented the Tauren

"Let us hope they haven't changed enough for them to think of betraying us" growled Whisp

The Tauren gave a nod and resumed his watching of the approaching ship. More than a few were visibly standing on the deck waiting to throw ropes over allowing the two ships to be linked together for easier transport of the cargo.

It was around the time the two ships bumped into each other that Xerena and Erina emerged from below deck and walked up and stood in audience to the procedure.

"They work efficiently" commented Erina

"Indeed they do. I expected nothing less of the Bloodsail" replied Xerena

"Have you run into them before?" inquired Erina

"Not personally no, but more than a few of the people whom escaped my wrath have joined up with this lowly gang of pirates" replied Xerena

"So perhaps your presence here might work against our own pirates?"

"I should think not. If any of those who joined the Bloodsail remember me then I highly doubt they are eager to start yet another fight"

Erina responded with a nod and leaned in to Xerena and sighed with content when she felt her love's arms encircle her and the two resumed their spectating of between the two pirate crews. That was at least until the slaves were brought out and one of them ran like possessed towards the Bloodsail ship with his dick flopping wildly against his legs at the same time.

"Whoa there lad, what has you in such a hurry?" asked the apparent Bloodsail Captain

"Please get me away from that ship! She's insane! She's a demon, she will kill us all!" yelled the slave in a frantic tone

"Who lad?" asked the captain

"The Goddess of Fire!" yelled the slave in return

Most of the Bloodsail ship's crew froze in their tracks and began turning pale while bullets of sweat drenched the deck of their ship. The Captain of the ship had resisted the sweating but his skin still revealed his fear as he looked around and tried to find the before mentioned woman.

When his eyes found the cold orbs of Xerena's he almost collapsed from fear but managed to keep himself steady as he returned his gaze to the captain of the other ship.

"I-I-I see you have some interesting passengers…" the Bloodsail Captain said with a strained voice

"I'm beginning to see that" replied Whisp

"Well… let's get our business underway and you can be on your way in a hurry, yes?" begged the Bloodsail captain

"Of course" replied Whisp with a smile

The transaction went off without a hitch and soon enough the boat was sailing away from Barren's waters and heading towards Theramore.

**-Nighttime, outside Theramore-**

"So it seems we will be without your company soon" mused Whisp

"Indeed it does, you have my thanks for bringing us this far and of course for the entertainment as well" replied Xerena

The two women were standing on the deck and looking out over the sleeping town of Theramore, they weren't permitted to dock during the night so the ship had to sink anchor for the night and await the break of day.

Xerena walked over and placed her arms around Whisps stomach and stroked her belly gently with a soft smile on her face

"Promise to take care of yourself?" asked Xerena in an unusually concerned voice

Whisp turned around in her grasp and brought their lips together for a gentle kiss that lasted a little longer than necessary

"I will not lose another child…" replied Whisp

"If you ever and I mean _**ever**_ find yourself in trouble again only think of Erina and wish for help and we shall be there before you can blink" vowed Xerena

"I promise, now perhaps we should go and get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day for both of us" said Whisp

"You go inside, I'll stay out here for a few more minutes" replied Xerena

Whisp nodded and went back inside, leaving Xerena with her thoughts and the beautiful night stars to keep her company. Time slowly went by and Xerena did nothing but stare at the waves gentle motions and watch out over the sleeping town of Theramore in remembrance of the time she spent there in the past.

"Thinking about the past?" came a voice from behind her

"Thinking about why we were so stupid, why we didn't just stop it when we had the chance" Xerena answered the voice

"Neither of us could have done anything at the time, you had yet to awaken your true potential and I was still an apprentice" said the voice

"Perhaps… do you know of my reason for coming here to Theramore?" asked Xerena

"I assume you want a portal somewhere, that is usually the only reason you visit anymore" replied the voice

The stranger walked forward and leaned over the railing of the ship so she could stare into Xerena's downcast eyes.

It annoyed Xerena how those two piercing ocean blue eyes could stare into her very soul, it annoyed her how that woman's blonde hair shone like gold even in this pale moonlight. It annoyed her how she still loved her.

"Right as usual Jaina, I need to get to Darnassus" said Xerena

"Not planning on staying at all are you?"

"Too many bad memories here… you know he sits upon his throne up there" said Xerena as she turned her stare in one very specific direction, _north _"Sitting there waiting for something to happen… I don't know what but he _will_ come back"

"And when he does we will be ready for him… when he does, you and I will be the ones to end him for what he did"

Xerena's gaze turned skyward towards the stars once more "By the time he awakens I might not even be here any longer"

Jaina's eyes widened in surprise "Have you finally found a way?"

"It is my reason for going to Darnassus, my contact there might have found something"

"Really!? Xerena that is amazing" half-yelled Jaina with wide eyes

"**Don't**… we don't know if this is finally it, if I finally found a way off this cursed world…"

"But if you have… if you have…" tears began stinging at the edge of Jaina's eyes

"If I have, I promise you everything will change"

"Why did he have to die? What did he do to deserve it?" tears were now running freely down Jaina's face as her memories forced them out

Xerena quickly pulled her old friend into a tight embrace as she felt tears stinging at the corners of her own eyes.

"I don't know… I wish I did but I don't…"

Jaina just kept sobbing against Xerena's chest and in the end Xerena couldn't hold it in either, she began silently weeping as Jaina strengthened their embrace in an attempt to stay standing.

"I promise you Jaina on my life that I will find the one who did it… _**and he will pay**_"

Xerena had growled out the last part and her eyes had momentarily flashed with green flames.

Jaina did not answer her, she kept crying and the two held the embrace until she was finally able to somehow stand on her own. Of neither wished to part from the other as standing there embracing one another reminded them of their past and the love they had so passionately shared many years ago.

The two finally separated and Xerena wiped away some of Jaina's tears with her thumb and smiled

"You need to go back to your tower before someone hears us" said Xerena

"Yes… yes… I guess I will be seeing you in the morning… goodbye My Raven Beauty" said Jaina with a sad smile

"Goodbye my Blazing Sun" replied Xerena with an equally sad smile

Jaina channeled her spell for a few short seconds before she disappeared in a flash. Xerena looked at the spot she had vanished from and gave a small sigh as the last of her tears dried up for the woman she loved.

She turned and walked back down to the captain's cabin as she needed to get at least some rest before tomorrow, it would require much of her mental strength to keep up her façade when they met with Jaina in the morning.

**-Next Morning-**

"So I suppose this is goodbye for now huh?" said Whisp with a small smile

"*Nod* For the present time yes. We will meet again sometime around the birth of your daughter, just remember that should you be in any excessive danger all you have to do is think about Erina and we can be there in but a few short moments" said Xerena

"Or if the birth of our daughter is getting close, wouldn't want to miss that" chirped Erina from the side

"Hahaha no of course not… Well Whisp it has certainly been a pleasure" said Xerena as she put her hand forward

"Indeed it has Xerena. I'll look forward to seeing you again" replied Whisp as she shook the offered hand

The two women then embraced in a warm hug and Xerena then departed the ship and left Erina behind to give a more private farewell to the future mother of her child.

Once Erina rejoined her the two women slowly made their way into Theramore and began the walk towards Jaina's tower and their destination.

"So this mage we are going to see will provide us with a portal to Darnassus?" asked Erina

"That she will. Once there all we have to do is go to my friend and get the information and then we will be heading back to Stormwind" replied Xerena

Erina nodded in understanding and the two fell into silence as they observed the town buzzing around them. It was quite interesting to see the navy city go about its life as various guards patrolled and men of the sea could be seen going in and out of the local tavern.

As they got closer to the tower more guards began patrolling an the odd magical practitioner could be seen reading a tome or a scroll of some sort. There really wasn't any need to ask for permission to enter the tower since if Jaina did not wish to speak with you then she would simply teleport you out before you had a chance to speak.

Inside the tower both women looked upon in wonder as the various magical tomes and items lined the walls and reached all the way to the top followed by a grand spiral staircase. Once they reached the top of the tower the two finally found the person they were seeking.

Standing and reading a tome with a thoughtful look on her face was Lady Jaina Proudmoore, leader of Theramore Island. Of course Xerena had no intention of informing Erina about her relationship with Jaina, at least not just yet.

"Lady Proudmoore" greeted Xerena

Jaina stiffened for a short moment but turned around with a stoic face and looked over her visitors. She was mildly surprised when she saw Erina but somehow it didn't really surprise her at all that Xerena had somehow managed to summon a High Succubus instead of a regular one… typical Xerena.

"Lady Brightmore, to what do I owe the pleasure?" greeted Jaina in return

"I seek passage to Darnassus through one of your portals" replied Xerena

"Very well think of it as a favor to the Brightmore family, lord knows the Proudmoore's owe you more than a few" stated Jaina as she moved towards a container in the far end of the room

"Much appreciated" said Xerena

The two visitors watched in mild interest as Jaina picked out a small stone from the container and began channeling magic through it while chanting in the arcane language.

A rift could soon be seen appearing in the space in front of Jaina and soon enough a gentle breeze blew through the tower carrying with it the smell of leaves and oak, a portal to Darnassus indeed.

"There you are Lady Brightmore, now if there was nothing else I have studies to return to" stated Jaina as she gestured to the portal

"That would be all Lady Proudmoore, thank you for the assistance" replied Xerena

Jaina simply nodded in reply and watched as the two women approached the portal and stepped through one by one. Once the portal had closed Jaina could finally let go and tears began running down her cheeks as she silently wept over her memories.

**-Darnassus-**

The smell of leaves and bark struck their noses and both Xerena and Erina couldn't help the small smile that reached their lips as the tranquil feeling of the temple of Elune washed over them.

They were greeted by none and only a few passing stares from the priestesses of the temple acknowledged their existence so they hastily made their exit from the temple so the priestesses could continue their work and praying in peace.

"Right lets head straight for my contacts house, I would rather this be done with as fast as possible" said Xerena

"Lead the way" replied Erina with a grin

Their walk saw them pass through most of the areas that Darnassus contained until they finally reached the residential part. Here was where all the homes of the Night Elves stood, made from the very same trees that grew all around them. One particular house with a red roof was of particular interest to the two women as it contained the reason for their trip.

They approached and knocked on the door and waited for a few short moments before footsteps could be heard on the other side and not before long it opened to reveal the form of a lovely young Night Elf woman with emerald green hair and no markings on her face indicating her age.

"Yes?" asked the girl

"I'm looking for your father" replied Xerena in a business like tone

"*Sigh* he is at _that place_ again… I assume you know which since you seem to know my father" replied the girl

"Indeed I do. How did he get the money for that?" asked Xerena with a raised eyebrow

"Beats me. He came home a few days ago and boasted about having sold a particularly lucrative piece of information to someone and he has been _there_ ever since" replied the girl before closing the door in her visitors faces.

"Well… that was rude" said Erina with a scowl

"Not really. She probably has to deal with a lot of debt collectors and the like so shutting the door before anyone can force their way inside is a smart idea" replied Xerena

"Okay? So where to now?"

"To one of Darnassus better kept secrets…"

Erina gave a look of confusion but none the less followed her lover through Darnassus once more until they stood in front of one very large tree trunk that seemed to melt into the very wall of Darnassus itself.

"What are we doing here my love?" asked Erina

"Watch and see" replied Xerena as she placed her hand on the trunk

Moments later the tree trunk began turning and twisting around her hand until the illusion gave out and a passageway leading down into the roots of the tree was revealed.

"Oh" mumbled Erina

"Come along now and don't speak to anyone down there unless I give you permission"

Erina nodded and followed. They walked for about a minute before they reached another barrier, this time in form of a large oak door with a small metal handle. Xerena wasted no time in grabbing and opening the door, knowing full well that there was not traps or other forms of danger on the other side.

Erina followed her lover inside with a few careful steps but was not prepared for what she saw… it was a home… a living room to be more exact and a very nice on at that. Plenty of chairs stood around a few tables giving the entire place the feeling of a bar and certainly enough over in one end of the room stood a large counter. Behind said counter stood a Night Elf, a woman to be exact.

"Hello Mother" greeted Xerena much to Erina's extreme surprise and confusion

The night elf raised her head and smiled as her eyes landed on her latest guest.

"Xerena dear girl!" greeted the night elf in a loud voice

"Erina allow me to introduce Lysalae Moonmilk, better known in the Darnassian circles as "Mother" the owner of this fine establishment"

Erina watched in awe as Lysalae came out from behind the counter. Lysalae Moonmilk was an 8'7" tall light purple skinned night elf with beautiful radiant blue hair flowing all the way down to the floor. Her arms and legs had visible muscles and yet still looked extremely feminine and sexy, if one looked at her stomach it was possible to see the lower part of a six-pack but the upper parts were hidden by her most imposing feature. Her extremely large breasts that despite being so large that the bottom of them covered up her part of her abs still looked to be perfectly shaped and soft. Her deliciously pink nipples seemed to fit right in the palm of your hand despite their voluptuous size and at present moment, they were hard and pointy.

It boggled Erina's mind how a woman could carry around breasts like that and still remain standing perfectly straight, almost like she was displaying them proudly to anyone who would watch. An idea further cemented when it finally caught on with Erina that Lysalae was wearing nothing at all to hide any of her impressive features.

"N-n-nice to meet you ma'am" stuttered Erina

Lysalae walked straight over and pulled Erina into a warm hug that saw Erina's face buried between her large breasts.

"No need to be so formal girl, call me Mother like everyone else or I'll have to spank you!" Lysalae said as she release Erina from the hug and gave her a small wink

"Understood ma… Mother" replied Erina

"Good. Now Xerena what can I do for you?" asked Mother

"Well…" began Xerena

"Ah ah aaah, Xerena what have I told you?" interrupted Mother

"*Sigh* no clothes past the door…" mumbled Xerena

"So you haven't forgotten! Now hand them over sweety" said Mother in a very firm tone

With a sigh Xerena dropped her robe and removed her panties before stepping out of her shoes and removing her stockings, finally she removed her gloves before ordering Erina to strip as well. Of course Erina did as ordered and quickly discarded her armor and placed it in a cabinet next to Xerena's clothes.

"There now we are naked, Mother. Can we get on to business?" implored Xerena

"Of course cutie, have a seat" said Mother as she gestured to two stools in front of the counter

Once both women were seated Xerena spoke

"I'm here looking for a particular gentlemen, I think you know which one I speak off"

"*Sigh* I assume you are speaking about poor Maodos?" inquired Mother

"Indeed, his daughter said he was here" answered Xerena

"He is. Been doing nothing but fucking my girls the past two days with the gold he came to. Poor man, average cock and sub-par stamina but thankfully he has a taste for anal and my girls all have sensitive behinds so they can at least get off… sometimes…" said Mother

"This is a brothel then?" asked Erina

"Not in the traditional sense deary" replied Mother with a smile

"Try looking through the hole in the door there" offered Xerena as she gestured to a small hatch attached to the door next to the counter

Shrugging, Erina stood up, walked over, and opened the hatch. Her nose was immediately assaulted by a large combination of different smells that she could easily identify with one word "orgy". As she looked inside she counted twenty people, ten women and ten men. All in various states of fucking and different positions, she quickly caught on to one particular thing… all of the girls had the same hair color…

"Are they?" asked Erina as she closed the hatch and turned her head towards Mother

"Related? Yes. All ten beautiful girls in there are my daughters" replied Mother with a proud smile

"All ten?!" half yelled Erina in surprise

"Yup. How do you think I got these magnificent tits, carrying and feeding them that is how. Anyway as you can see this isn't exactly a brothel, we don't sell single services here only orgies. Either you show up with ten dicks and the gold or you get no service, unless you just came here for the drinks then you are more than welcome as long as you drop the clothes outside the door" said Mother

"So large groups of men come here to fuck your daughters? And some come here for drinks? So this is a bar as well?" asked Erina

"I have booze as well yes, but I offer one quite unique drink as well" said Mother cryptically

"I see… but still… damn… ten kids?" mumbled Erina

"Eleven actually, the last one isn't here" said Mother in a slightly sad tone

"Wow… you sure you don't have a twelfth hidden away somewhere?" joked Erina

"I would have loved to have more kids… if only my stupid husband hadn't gotten himself killed…" replied Mother

"What happened?" inquired Erina

"I caught him trying to fuck one of our girls… so I bashed his brains out with my hammer" answered Mother in a stone cold tone

"… ouch?" offered Erina

"She might not look like it but Mother here used to be one of the fiercest fighters the Night Elves had, at least until she had her first daughter and decided that popping out babies was way more fun that popping skulls" supplied Xerena

"On that depressing note, how about a drink!" offered Mother

"Sounds great" said Xerena with a smile

Erina resumed her seat and watched as Mother reached down below the counter for something before Xerena stopped her

"Ah ah aaah, I would like my milk fresh if you please, Mother" said Xerena

Mother rose from behind the counter and smiled sweetly at Xerena before looking towards Erina

"Would you like yours fresh as well cutie?" Mother asked

"Ehh… I think so?" offered Erina

"Trust me, you want to" said Xerena

"I guess I do" stated Erina

Mother simply nodded before bowing back down and coming up with three empty glass jugs and placed them on the table and then once more turned her gaze towards Xerena

"Now the question is… do you want to milk me or are you going to watch today?" inquired Mother with a lecherous expression

"Hmm… I think I would like to milk you today" replied Xerena as she rose from her seat

"Very well deary" said Mother

Xerena made her way around the counter and stood next to Mother and grinned before she placed her hand on Mother's breast and slowly began kneading in a steady circular motion.

"Mmmm…. I see you still haven't lost your touch…" moaned Mother

"I couldn't let all those lesson go to waste now could I?" said Xerena with a grin

Erina watched in arousal as her lover kept kneading Mother's breast and slowly felt her own nipples harden and cry for attention. Of course she wouldn't deny them and began playing with them as she watched Mother's face flush more and more and her moans increase.

Soon enough Erina's pussy began demanding the same attention and she now found herself sitting squirming on her chair as her fingers slowly worked their magic inside her as she watched in fascination how her lover began drawing milk from Mothers breast.

Xerena slowly leaned Mother in over the counter and placed her nipple right over the first jug and gave a squeeze sending the first bout of milk squirting from Mother's tit. She kept squeezing and pulling causing more and more milk to flow while simultaneously causing Mothers moan to increase in intensity.

As the third glass neared it's capacity, Erina felt her orgasm approach but suddenly found herself with a conundrum… if she came right now she would be squirting all over the stool and counter. Of course she hadn't seen how Mother had been observing her for the past few moments so she was a little surprised when she spoke

"It's okay cutie, you can cum all over the chair and counter if you like. Elune knows I have done that plenty"

Erina nodded in response and quickly pushed herself over the edge and into bliss. With a silent scream, Erina sprayed her juices all over the stool and counter as her legs twitched from the massive orgasm. When she calmed down she saw that all three jugs were now full and Xerena was making her way around the counter once more.

"*haah* thank you deary, I really needed to empty them soon" said Mother

"No problem, you know how I love doing that" replied Xerena with a smile as she sat down and took her jug

"Indeed, remember back when you were 15?" said Mother with a teasing grin

"*GROOOAN* Don't remind me!" groaned Xerena loudly

"What happened?" asked Erina now very interested

"Hahahaha! When your lover here was only 15 she was visiting Darnassus for her studies and was staying with me at the time. She was out having a night in the town when she met a handsome young night elf who boasted about his sexual prowess, but when Xerena here finally lured him into bed and dropped his pants…"

"HE HAD A TINY DICK!" wailed Xerena as she slammed her head against the counter

"Quite… Xerena here was all naked, wet and ready to fuck when he dropped his pants. She took one look at his tiny pecker and took off running with tears in her eyes. Can you believe she ran all the way from his house to mine, completely naked and leaking juices along the way?"

"What was I supposed to do?! I was all ready for a night of having my pussy broken and then… and then… TINY DICK!" yelled Xerena again as her head slammed into the counter again

"She came running into the house while crying and right into my embrace, she didn't even bother explaining before she ripped open my dress and latched onto my breast and began sucking. For a whole hour I could not get her to stop either sucking or crying. She only stopped when I fingered her to a few orgasms that she so sorely needed" finished Mother

"It was so unfair! Why did he have to have a TINY DICK?!" yelled Xerena and then took a large swig of her jug before slamming her head back onto the counter

"Pfft hahahaha… I'm sorry my love but that is too funny" said Erina between snickers

"Oh that is not the best part, you see I was having my two sisters over for a visit at the time. So imagine both of our surprise when we realized that for a whole hour I had been sitting there breast feeding a 15 year old human while fingering her, right in front of my sisters"

"Holy… how did they react?" asked Erina

"Quite well actually, first they asked who Xerena was and after I explained that they asked what had happened. Once Xerena had explained her situation they ended up feeling so bad for her… well it did land her something that only she has ever had since then"

"What would that be?" inquired Erina

"She is the only person alive to have ever slept with all three Moonmilk sisters at the same time" said Mother with a sneaky smile

"To this day I still dream of that night, I don't think I have ever had so many orgasm in such a short time span before" offered Xerena from her spot on the counter

"Hahaha and I don't think either of my sisters knew that you could fit a fist up their asses but you sure showed them" said Mother

"Right… well as much fun as it is to travel down memory lane with you I do need to speak with Maodos soon" said Xerena

"You know my rules, once the orgy has started it doesn't end until my girls or I say so, and I am not stopping these gentlemens pleasure simply because you want something that I can provide as well" said Mother

"But Mother surely… wait you can what?" inquired Xerena with wide eyes

"Maodos might have come into quite a bit of gold but he didn't have enough for two full sessions so he offered me a particular juicy piece of information in compensation for the lacking gold. He also mentioned that you would be coming for said information" replied Mother

"Then can you verify if the information is any good?" asked Xerena in hope

"Maodos might be many a thing deary but he knows how to get information. I can tell you this much, The Dark Portal is opening once more…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Heeeeelllloooooo! Chapter 5 done ladies and (not so) gentlemen! Things are happening, plots are moving and would you believe it is also Christmas? Ohh well I don't know when the next chapter will be released but it should come out at some point. **

**Have a good one and drop a review if you are feeling kind**

**-TheLemonsWillSeeYou**


	6. The Moonmilk Family

**A/N: Hello, Helllooo, Heeellllllooooo! We are back (quickly this time) once again. I hope you enjoy the chapter and this time we have some F/F and F/Futa and some mentioned F/Fx10, though there is no full on sex scenes this chapter, only masturbation! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A heavy silence ruled the room. The muffled sounds of pleasure that echoed from the neighboring room felt like shouts to their ears as the words rang over and over in their heads<p>

"_The Dark Portal is opening… The Dark Portal is opening… The Dark Portal is opening… The Dark Portal is opening… The Dark Portal is opening… The Dark Portal is opening…"_

Each time the word bounced of her minds walls she felt a shiver pass up through her spine. It almost felt like a shock had passed through her as the statement finally hit home. S-She was going back…

"P-please tell me it's true?"

Her voice was barely above a whisper yet the pleading and utter hope was evident in her voice. It was sparsely possible for her to speak any louder without fearing her voice abandoning her as tears stung like a millions knives at the edge of her eyes

"*Nod* it is true… My own sources have confirmed that the demonic activity around the portal has been increasing steadily by the week. The portal itself is growing unsteady, every so often green sparks of tainted energy blasts out and kills anything standing too close… I fear that the legion is making yet another push"

The worry in her voice was clear as day and yet there was something else there… something much more profound and burning… pure unfiltered rage is perhaps what could describe it best, after all the last time the legion had attacked she had stood there and faced down the demonic hordes… curse Azshara and her stupidity.

"I can't believe it… its finally happening isn't it? I can finally go back… I can stop it all…"

They were words more of madness than anything else, born from a cursed set of memories that no one should ever had been forced to acquire. Memories burned so thoroughly into her mind that no matter what, they could not be taken away.

"You will need to gather your forces and strengthen your resolve. There is no telling what you will be facing on the other side"

"Then that is what I must do… I need to get to Moonglade… I need to see him"

"That would be wise"

A hand reached forward and attached itself to a shoulder and forcing the woman to turn and connect her eyes to the ones of her friend and lover.

"Please my love, tell me what is going on?!"

Her voice was panicky and it was clear that tears were close to falling.

"I-I… I'm sorry my beautiful… I should have told you this right from the moment we connected…"

"What is it?"

"I never intended to stay on Azeroth for an extended period of time; ever since I started my apprenticeship as a Warlock I have been looking for a way off this accursed world and get to a place called Outland… or Draenor to the orcs"

"Draenor… their home world? Why would you wish to go there? The Orcs tore the planet apart with their dark sorcery"

"Because my beautiful… I can restore it"

Her eyes widened in wonder as she looked at her lover with a confused gaze

"How is that possible?"

A sickly sweet smile came upon her lovers face "I cannot restore the planet itself no, but what remains of it… that I can cure"

"This is it isn't it? The plan that you spoke to me about back when we went to see Onyxia?"

"You have been to see the broodmother already? What was her stance on the matter?" interrupted the large breasted night elf

"I didn't go to her for that matter. All I did was inform her of the changes of her guards and hinted that soon she might be discovered, I don't know if I can convince her just yet to join my cause…"

"You need his help for that don't you?"

"Yes… I'm sorry Mother but there is simply no way around it… everything else aside they need to replace _him_ anyway so why not with her?"

"Would her brother not be a better fit?... wait no forget I said anything, that child cannot be trusted with anything" mumbled Mother

"Love, what in the lights name is going on?!" yelled Erina in extreme frustration

"*Sigh*… My beautiful when we first met did something about me seem off to you?" inquired Xerena with an apologetic expression

"Now when you say it… you acted quite… ditzy… and yet you still showed excellent control and since then you have only proved that you are nothing if not extremely powerful…" Erina kept thinking about what else her lover could be talking about until it struck her like the cock of a pit-lord "You knew what you had done! You knew that you have separated me from the Twisting Nether and that… that…"

"That you were now stuck here and bound to me in a way you never thought possible? The first part, yes I know that you would be stuck here… the second part… I never planned to somehow refo… forge such a mighty bond between us that I would fall for you or you for me" said Xerena in a strong tone

"So… it was part of your plan to bind me to this plane but never to love me?" Erina asked with a broken look on her face

"Don't! Don't you even dare for one second think that I regret falling in love with you!" yelled Xerena as she forced Erina's eyes to look into her own "The single most important thing in my life is you… my love for you is all that has kept me going… please don't ever doubt that"

As she had spoken Xerena's face had slowly crumbled more and more until her eyes screamed fear, desperation, and her hands were shakenly holding on to Erina's cheeks.

"My love…" Erina reached out and brought their lips together and in that single moment that their lips met everything else vanished for just a second… just one moment in time they were alone, and that was enough "I love you with all that I am and I would never doubt your feelings for me, so please…"

*SLAM* "MOOOM We're done!"

Whatever Erina had wanted to say was cut off when the door the neighboring room was slammed open and out marched ten naked and sweating night elf girls.

"We are taking a shower!" yelled one of the girls as they all passed right through the room and through another door labeled "Girls shower" in other end of the room.

"Good job girls!" yelled Mother after them while she also noticed one of her girls carrying a certain scowl _'someone didn't get off…'_

Seconds later the first of the men wobbled their way out of the room. They all stunk of sweat, cum and other less pleasant smells as prove of their activity. All ten of the men seated themselves around the tables and a few of them began talking among themselves

"Hey Mother could we get three glasses of Milk over here?" yelled one of the men

"Five over here as well!" yelled another

"One for me as well and a water for my friend" yelled a third

"Coming right up boys!" yelled Mother in return

"We'll finish our talk afterwards my beautiful, for now let's enjoy the moment. The after-party with the girls is an incredible time" said Xerena as she took Erina's hand in her own

Erina squeezed her lovers hand before smiling "Yes we will. I look forward to seeing just what kind of party it is, but what about the men here?"

"Ohh they'll get their drinks and then Mother will shoo them out of the door so she can party with her girls in peace" replied Xerena

In the meantime, Mother had pulled out nine glasses of milk from behind the bar and cancelled a stasis spell on them all that allowed them to keep fresh for a long time after she had milked it. Thankfully the men did not mind, not that they would dare complain about it anyway.

**-In the Girl's Shower room-**

Chatter was flying through the air as Lyasale's ten girls were washing up.

"Ugh can you believe that guy?"

"No shit! What about his friend? I mean total creeps…"

"Hey has anyone seen the soap?!"

"Yeah Nem has it!"

"Soap flying!"

"10/10 right between the tits!"

*Clap* *Clap* *Clap* *Clap* *Clap* *Clap* *Clap* *Clap* *Clap*

"Thank you, thank you!"

"Hey who was that sitting out there with Mother anyway?!"

"I don't know, some human and a succubus… a Warlock it is I guess!"

"You dumb cunts that was Xerena! You know?! Mother's favorite human and semi-adopted daughter? The one she always talks about?!"

"Oh yeah… that was her?! Damn she is hot, you think mom will mind if I fuck her?!"

"Since she has done it herself at least half a dozen times I don't see the problem!"

"For real?! Mom has let a human touch her?!"

"Damnit Myc I know you have taken a few too many cock slaps to the head but how do you forget all the times King Varian and Queen Tiffin came around to "visit" us in the past before their little brat was born?!"

"Oops, ohh yeah, he had a really nice cock and Tiffin's pussy was smooth as moonsilk if I remember right!"

"Too true and damn did Varian know how to fuck a woman, never heard Mother scream as loud as when he was getting busy!"

"Don't you forget how skilled Tiffin was with her fingers! I've never seen Aly have that many orgasms in a row since her!"

"Damn straight! I miss her silken touch! Elune bless her sexy soul!"

"**Elune bless her sexy soul!"**

"Back to the matter at hand here girls! We can reminece about the royal fuck pair later!"

"So this Xerena girl is someone special?"

"Well supposedly Mom taught her the special touch!"

"Shit really?! Damn I need her fingers between my legs then!"

"Enough chit chatter girls, what does the count say today?!"

"3 over here!" yelled the first

"1 here!" yelled the second

"2 for me!" yelled the third

"2 here as well!" yelled the fourth

"I managed 4 today!" yelled the fifth

"Four? Lucky slut I only got 1!" yelled the sixth

"3 for me as well!" yelled the seventh

"Zero for me girls!" yelled the eight in annoyance

"ZERO?! How the hell did you not go insane?!" yelled the fifth again

"Why do you think I have four fingers busy right now?!" yelled the eight in reply as she spread her legs to give her sisters a better look

"Well it was 3 for me as well!" yelled the ninth

"Yay that means I win! I got a whopping 6!" cheered the tenth

"WHAT?!" yelled most of the girls

"What can I say? He knew how to use that horse cock of his!" cheered the tenth

"Oh well girls, you know the rules, Ila gets the prize!" yelled the first

"Lucky bitch! So what are you spending the gold on?" asked the fifth

"Ohh I think I need to put it towards that new battle-axe I saw over at the Blacksmith!" yelled the tenth in her cheery tone

"Oh oh! The one with the _really large_ axe head?" asked the seventh in a yell

"That one!" replied the tenth

"Damn I was looking at that one too… oh well I guess my Warhammer still works fine…" said the sixth

"Good for you Ila, you have been needing a new since you smashed the other one…" said the second in a teasing tone

"Hey it wasn't my fault! How was I supposed to know that he could teleport!" yelled the tenth in a pout

"Doesn't matter! I think Tess is getting close!" yelled the first

"*Moan* damn straight I am!" yelled the eight

All nine other girls quickly gathered around their masturbating sisters and formed a circle around her before they all began touching their own pussies, massaging their breasts or pinching their nipples.

"**Cum! Cum! Cum! Cum! Cum! *PFFT* Cum! *PFFT* Cum! Cum! Cum!"** all nine sisters chanted and whistled after their sister

"YES OH AAAAHHHHH!" the eighth screamed as she her orgasm send her into spasms

*Clap* *Clap* *Clap* *PFFFT* *PFFT* *Clap* *Clap* *Clap*

"Thank you, thank you! I hoped you enjoyed the show, I will be doing another presentation tonight in our bedroom with Nem assisting!" yelled the eighth as she stood up

"Indeed, indeed! Cum one, cum all and watch as your magnificent sister makes this little slut scream my name as she has a mind blowing orgasm!" yelled the second

"Looking forward to it girls, but how about we finish cleaning up and go outside? Mom is probably waiting for us" said the first

"**riiight**" chorused the other nine

**-With Xerena and Mother-**

Outside the shower the men had gotten their drinks as usual and keeping with tradition almost all of them had asked for a titty fuck from Mother and with each and every one of them she had _gently_ reminded them that she doesn't do titty fucks. The men had then quickly emptied their glasses and thanked Mother for the experience and then vanished through the door

"*Sigh* those men are going to be the death of me I just know it" said Mother with a pleasant smile

"I think it will take just a _smidge_ more than ten men to take you down…" muttered Xerena

"Oh at least a hundred no doubt there sweety but I don't know how long I can keep myself from killing them if they keep asking me for a tit fuck each time they come here…" replied Mother

"What's so bad about titty fucks? I love them!" cheered Erina

"Getting or giving?" joked Xerena from the side

"Both of course!" Erina cheered in response

"It's not that I mind giving tit fucks, cutie. It's just… well I kind of keep my breasts quite sacred you see, only Xerena there and my daughters have ever been allowed to touch them, not counting my late husband of course" said Mother with a wink

"Oh I see… … … ehh no I actually don't… why haven't you let anyone else touch such an amazing pair?" asked Erina with a clearly confused expression

"Well cutie it is a bit hard to explain…" began Mother

"_Erina_, leave it alone" ordered Xerena with a stern stare

"Oh alright… sorry Mother" said Erina with a short nod towards Mother

"It's quite alright cutie, I just don't like talking about it" replied Mother with a heartwarming smile

The door leading into the bath opened and out marched ten of Mother's daughters. Each of them walked naturally with swaying hips and bouncing boobs ensuring that no matter where they walked they would draw the maximum amount of attention possible.

"Ah girls! So tell me, who won?" asked Mother

"I did! I did!" yelled Ila

"Well congratulations Ila! Here's your prize" Mother walked forward and gave her daughter quite the bulging sack of gold, no doubt part of the profit from the most recent orgy… though both Xerena and Erina suspected that it wasn't that large of a cut once all was said and done

"You really should start setting some requirements other than payment mommy… I had to get myself off in the shower" said Tess with a pout

"Oh honey I'm so sorry! Who did you have with you? I'll ensure he never comes back" said Mother in a waaay to sweet tone

"I had some loser named Elynris Bearhelm, sad fuck couldn't hit the hole most of the time and when he finally did he fucked like a dead fish. He blew his load faster than a goblin on a gold mound" ranted Tess

"Elynris… that's Menara's boy, I knew she shouldn't have kept him so sexually starved all those years. To think she has not allowed her son to masturbate _at all_ throughout his entire home-life she even gave him a bloody chastity belt to wear when he was out of the house! To make matters worse she has a body to kill for and she constantly walked around _naked_… it's no wonder that kid can't hold a load, he can probably cum simply from seeing a set of tits!" Mother continued Tess's rant

"Never allowed to masturbate?" breathed Nem

"How did he survive? If I don't get off _at least_ five times a day I would go mad!" yelled Myc

Most of the girls began discussing between themselves about the outrage that was Elynris condition. Xerena and Erina had watched the entire ordeal with amused smirks on their faces.

"You were quite right beloved, this is entertaining" said Erina as she took a swig from her jug

"Didn't I tell you? You should hear them when they get going on some really juicy topics, it's none stop comedy" replied Xerena as she took a swig of her own

"Mama we have made a choice!" Nem blurted out silencing her sisters

"Ohh, what is that my girl?" asked Mother

"Elynris hasn't been allowed to masturbate or have sex until he moved out of his mother's home right?" inquired Ila

"That is correct" replied Mother with a nod

"When did he move out?" inquired Myc

"Just last month if I'm not wrong, poor Menara came to my home crying her eyes out that her "little boy" had left her all alone… I kind of regret eating her out now…" muttered Mother with a furrowed brow

"If that is truly the case then we want to bring Elynris back here next week for one of our special courses, if you will allow it Mother" stated Tess

"_Special course?"_ whispered Erina to Xerena

"_They bring one __**very**__ lucky boy here and spent an entire week fucking his brains out while teaching him how to pleasure women and last for light knows how long in bed"_ Xerena whispered back

"_I assume this is a sought after commodity?" _inquired Erina

"_Let's put it like this beautiful, if I walked out into Darnassus and said that I could grant someone that course… well I would be covered in gold faster than I could blink"_ replied Xerena with a smirk

"_I see… Elynris is one lucky boy"_ stated Erina

"_Beautiful, you have no idea…"_ said Xerena

"Well girls I think that is a wonderful idea, the poor boy definitely needs it that's for sure! Nee you go tell him first thing tomorrow and set up a schedule" ordered Mother

"You got it Momma" replied Nee while saluting

"Good. And while I have you all here I have an announcement to make as well" began Mother

The girls began whispering among each other in excitement, at least until their Mother cleared her throat and they all went deadly silent.

"Thank you girls. As of this moment forward the Mercenaries of the Moon are once more active and under the employ of Xerena Brightmoore of Stormwind" stated Mother in an authoritative tone

"Wait Mother you can't mean that! I won't put you or your daughters in danger like that!" interrupted Xerena

"Oh pish posh Xerena. I know my girls miss the old days of killing and pillaging, serving you will get them that. You just tell me the time and date that we are going through and I will be there with my girls" said Mother

"She's right ya know, no matter the danger we are all ready to fight" stated Nee as she stepped up next to her mother

"The Moonmilk sisters always stand together" stated Tess as she joined her sister

"No matter the mission" stated Myc as she joined in

"No matter the danger" stated Ila as she stood alongside them

"We are the Mercenaries of the Moon and we always fulfil our contract!" yelled the remaining sisters as they joined their sisters in the lineup

"So you see Xerena, there really is no stopping it" said Mother with a teasing smile

"*Sigh* I guess not. Welcome aboard then Mother… and thank you" replied Xerena with a small smile

"Anytime girl, now onwards to the celebration!" yelled Mother

The girls began cheering as they all quickly crowded around Xerena and looked at her like she was a piece of meat…

"Ehh… what's going on?" asked Xerena slightly worried

"We heard a rumor that Mother taught you her secret touch…" began Nee

"and since Mother has refused to both use and show us…" continued Ila

"we figured that since you are here and part of the celebration…" went Myc

"That you could show it to us… on us!" finished Tess in a yell

"*Gulp* It will be my pleasure g-girls… just give me a moment" said Xerena before leaning in to Erina _"You go ask Mother to be shown around her home, this might take a while…" _whispered Xerena in a dejected voice

Erina kissed her lover on the cheek before leaning up to her ear _"You go blow their minds my love, I'm sure I will enjoy spending some time with Mother, she seems incredibly nice"_ she whispered

Xerena nodded and then stood up and gestured towards a room she knew belonged to the ten girls

"Shall we go somewhere more comfortable?" she offered

The girls all squealed before they picked up Xerena and literally carried her into the bedroom and slammed the door shut… a few seconds later a lock could be heard sliding into place.

"My oh my… your lover is in quite the pickle now… my girls are insatiable" joked Mother

"Hmm… I think she will do just fine. I have felt her "special touch" and it is certainly… special" quipped Erina in return

"Indeed? Well lucky you cutie" smirked Mother

"Xerena suggested that I ask to be shown around your house, would you terribly mind?" asked Erina with a shaky smile

"Not at all dear! Let's go, let's go there is so much to show you!" Mother quickly went over to a cabinet and began pulling out clothes "Oh I must show you the garden; the roses are so incredibly lovely this time of year. Moreover, the moonwell… oh the moonwell cutie, you will not believe your eyes! Then afterwards you need to see my collection of weapons, they are to die for! I have a sword from way back, all the way back from when we took down old Azshara!" Mother kept ranting as she searched through the various clothes for the set that was her own "Then I simply must show you my gallery, ohh I have some lovely paintings from many great artists and one particular I am sure you will get a kick out of! Then perhaps I could show you my amazing collection of dildos and strap-ons you simply won't believe what shapes and sizes they used to make… how did they ever manage to make a dragon sit still for long enough to take a cast of his cock anyway? Oh well!"

Mother finally seemed to have found what she was looking for when she threw on a dress that hugged her every curve and had a large hole in the chest area allowing her cleavage to show at all times. She then stepped into a set of high-heeled leather boots.

Erina had been listening intently all the time but had somewhere in the middle walked over to the cabinet she stored her own armor in and gotten dressed and then continued listening and watching Mother… the woman was incredibly full of energy.

"You ready cutie?" asked Mother

"As ready as I ever will be I suppose" replied Erina with a shrug

"Then follow me, we have a small walk to take. Oh, do you terribly mind if we stop by somewhere before we go? I need to pick up something from a friend of mine" said Mother

"Not at all Mother, lead the way" replied Erina with a large smile

A nod later and they were on their way. Once outside the small secret area Erina took fascination in watching the illusion reform itself after they had passed through it.

"Mother, just what is that Illusion?" inquired Erina

"Oh that is a nifty little spell that my oldest created" replied Mother in a proud tone

"Created… your oldest is a spell forger?" asked Erina with wide eyes

"Quite a talented one too, she doesn't do much work in the area since she doesn't feel it has a practical application outside of combat spells. That illusion is actually a variant of a combat illusion that is meant to disguise our ballista as they move into positon" replied Mother

"Marvelous… I would love to meet her at some point"

"If you can find her then by all means ask her to come and visit her mother at some point"

"You mean you don't know where she is?"

"Sadly not… she left home some hundred years ago and I haven't seen her since, she sends me the occasional letter but nothing much beyond that…"

"Oh…"

The two continued their walk in silence until they reached the more populated areas of the city. It was here that Erina got to see just how well known Mother actually was, almost everyone greeted her in one form or another and everyone sure did look after her but that was probably because of her huge rack more than anything else.

When they reached the shopping district they changed direction slightly and walked towards the far end of it which contained a few specialized shops, Erina noted that one of them was a custom dildo shop quite prominently displayed with a sign quite literally saying "Custom made Dildos for your every desire"

"Ah here we are"

Erina turned towards Mother and looked at the shop she was heading in too. There wasn't a sign or anything showing just what kind of shop it was, there wasn't even a window that allowed one to look inside. All she could see was a pitch black door with a red handle.

"Come along cutie"

Erina did as ordered and followed her inside. It was quite the neat little place, on the shelf's lining the walls stood a myriad of various glass jars each containing a different form of liquid, powder or whole material. So this was an apothecary of sorts then…

"Gijaona are you here?" called Mother

'_Gijaona… that's orcish…'_ thought Erina to herself

"I'll be right out Lysalae!" came a voice from the back room

"Mother… just who is this friend of yours?" asked Erina

Mother didn't have time to answer because just as Erina finished speaking an orc walked out from the back room, a female orc to be precise. Her skin was a light green that Erina had long since come to associate with the foolish Orcs that was stupid enough to accept Mannaroths offer all the way back then. Her hair was a fiery red that stood in stark contrast to her green skin, it fell down freely past her shoulders but was neatly tucked behind her ears which allowed it to frame her rather beautiful face.

Her face held a certain softness that Erina could quite place, perhaps it was the cute nose or the inviting full lips or perhaps even the tiny fangs at the corners of her mouth that gave her such a gentle look. Her eyes were big, blue and seemed to ooze an aura of innocence and calm that is not found in many orcs.

Her body was built up of well defined muscled and it was quite visible that she had seen days of training from some of the battle scars that still were still visible on her otherwise smooth skin. Something that was easily visible since she was wearing nothing but a thin white silken bra that allowed her erect dark green nipples to be seen through the fabric. When Erina looked lower, she saw that the orc was wearing a pair of white silken panties to match which allowed her to see the clean-shaven pussy of her hostess.

"I see you bring company with you today, a High Succubus no less" stated Gijaona

"She's Xerena's. I'm here for my package" said Mother

"Ah yes, it is right here" replied Gijaona as she reached behind a counter and pulled up a bottle filled with a slightly transparent fluid "All is in order and I look forward to your next order"

Mother took the bottle and gave it a sniff before nodding "Thank you Gijaona, great work as always. I'll send Ila around with your payment"

"Of course Lysalae, see you for tea next week" said Gijaona with a wave

"Of course dear" replied Mother as she walked out the door

Erina followed Mother for a few minutes before her curiosity got the better of her once again.

"Mother… why is there an Orc in Darnassus? Selling you things even…"

"Gijaona has been here for many years. She first went to the Tauren for help but they knew that they couldn't harbor a traitor without risking their own safety so they sent her to the druids of Moonglade whom in return sent her to us. She has been running that apothecary ever since"

"And no one has a problem with this?"

"Ohh sure there are a few who were vocal in the start, but you see Gijaona sells many things and can make a great deal many more. One of which is the contents of this bottle here" said Mother as she swung the bottle in her hand "Soon enough she won just about everyone over with her various products and we have all been getting along ever since. Of course it also helps that Gijaona sells herself for an extremely high price, not many of the men here has tried orc pussy and some of them are deadly curious about it" finished Mother

"Smart woman… what is that you got anyway?"

"All I due time cutie, all in due time"

They both stayed quiet for the rest of the trip to Mother's home and when they finally arrived Erina couldn't help but be slightly in awe. It was a large mansion constructed of various colors of wood though they all seemed to be some variation of purple.

"Welcome to my home"

"It's so big…"

"Well I did have to house eleven girls at one point"

"Point taken"

"Now come inside, I think we will start in the gallery"

Erina followed her inside and was once more awed at the interior, the entire house seemed to be decorated with only the finest furniture and decorations. She followed Mother down a few hallways until they entered a large open room where paintings hanged along the walls.

"This is my personal collection of paintings. They're all of various people that I have "entertained" over the years and I deemed important enough to get a painting done" said Mother with quite a bit of pride

Erina took in the various paintings around her and soon enough she noticed the one thing they all had in common, each and every painting portrayed some important figure but they were stark naked and most of them had Mother's hand wrapped around their dicks or massaging their cunts.

"I quite like these two over here"

Erina walked over and looked at the two paintings; she had to gasp in shock at the first one.

It was a painting of Mother sitting in a simple ornate wooden chair with red cushions with gold embroidery. She was of course sitting naked with visibly stiff nipples and Erina could have sworn that Mother's pussy was glistening in the painting. What really caught her attention however was the two people in the painting alongside her.

Standing to the left of Mother with a fully erect cock and posing royally was King Varian Wrynn in all his naked glory, Mother had her hand firmly wrapped around the base of his cock and even in the painting it showed how much the King was enjoying it. To the right of Mother stood Queen Tiffin Wrynn, her posture screaming royalty despite her perky breasts pointing upwards and the slight blush that was painted on her face due to the purple hand going through her golden pubic hair.

"I can't believe the King and Queen of Stormwind allowed you to have this made…" muttered Erina

"Ohh Varian was such a wild one, he couldn't get enough of my ass so of course he allowed me to have this painting made when it meant he could fuck me again, Tiffin was only all too happy to pose for it too, she had the most incredible fetish for seeing her husband fucking other women. That and she was quite into women herself as she loved entertaining my girls while she watched her husband ravage me" said Mother in a nostalgic tone

Erina only nodded and turned her head towards the second painting hanging next to this one. This one however made her suddenly wonder just _how far_ Mother's influence ran when it came to the various leaders of the Alliance, because despite this painting's obvious age it was quite clearly showing Mother standing between Malfurion Stormrage and Tyrande Whisperwind while holding the former's cock and gripping the latter's breast tightly. Both of them seemed to be enjoying it as well.

"It's… impressive…" muttered Erina again

"It certainly is. But perhaps we should move on to other parts of the house for now? I would love to show you my gardens" said Mother in a happy tone

"Of course, lead the way" replied Erina

Erina followed her hostess through the house once more and out into the garden and she was struck silent. The entire yard of the house was brimming with life in the form of every kind of plant that Erina could remember having seen on Azeroth, though just like Mother had said it was the rose bed standing in the middle of the garden that caught her attention the most, they were simply stunning.

"Beautiful isn't it? I used to love sitting out here and watching the girls run around chasing each other, of course in the later years it changed to watching the chase each other so they could fuck each other… oh how times flies" said Mother

"I must say this is all quite impressive and extremely beautiful. I can only think of how long it must have taken for it to reach this stage" breathed Erina

"Indeed it has taken the time but something helped it along, if you come over here cutie" Mother gestured towards a closed off area of the garden

Erina followed her and pushed away a few branches as they passed through a bushy area until she was suddenly enveloped in a warm blue light. It came from a beautiful moonwell standing surrounded by bushes with blue flowers growing over them. It didn't seem to fit much more than two people inside but it was certainly incredible to watch.

"This moonwell that I built so many years ago has helped sustain the garden and keep it in a lush state as you see it today… it has had other uses as well" said Mother with a lecherous grin

Erina gulped at the sight but nonetheless stepped forward and gently touched the water flowing in the moonwell, it sent sparks of electricity up her body and she could feel herself moistening.

"See this is where this comes in" stated Mother as she once more took out the small flask "This is something called moon-oil and it works wonders for you if you put it on and then bathe in the moonwell, it is what has kept my skin so smooth and soft over all these years"

"*Gulp* it certainly is a nifty trick…" said Erina

"Mmm… cutie how would you like to give Mother an oil-bath?"

When Erina turned her eyes towards Mother once again all she managed to see was her dress dropping to the floor and then Mother's magnificent body being lit up by the humming blue light of the moonwell, her pussy was glistening in the soft light and it was quite clear that Mother must have been horny for quite a while now.

"I-I-I think I would love that if you will allow me one thing?" begged Erina

"What do you want cutie?" answered Mother as she walked over and ran her hand over Erina's cheek

"Well…" began Erina quietly "Vgeq al m sesc" muttered Erina and a soft purple glow encompassed her lower body as her armor clanked to the ground, when the light died down Erina was once more sporting a beautiful 15 inch cock "I-I want to fuck you while you are bathing in the moonwell!" blurted Erina

Mother's focus was completely on the lovely piece of meat in front of her eyes and she barely registered what Erina had said but when it finally passed through she get a mischievous look in her eyes.

"You want to fuck me, cutie?" asked Mother in a teasing tone

"Yes! I want to feel you silky walls around my cock!" yelled Erina in desperation

"Then I have a deal for you" continued Mother

"Anything! Anything as long as I get to fuck you!" yelled Erina in response

"If you can oil up my entire body _without_ cumming… then I will not just let you fuck me, I'll give you the greatest tit fuck of your life" said Mother

Erina had to restrain herself not to jump Mother right then and there but the prospect of actually getting her cock between those massive jugs was too much of a temptation her, she wouldn't cum no matter what until the entirety of Mother's body was covered in moon oil!

"Deal!" yelled Erina with an enthusiasm that made Mother smile

Mother handed her the bottle and showed her how to open it (child safety cork, sensible) and then graciously stepped back and stood with spread legs, open arms and waited.

Erina put a testing size of the oil in her hand and felt it squish around ever so slightly, it felt oddly pleasing just to have it rummage around in the palm of her hand and she became quite curious as too just what else the oil did aside from give smooth skin.

"Just start wherever you want cutie" said Mother with a smile

Erina gulped and nodded before putting a bit more oil on her hand and quickly clasped them together to spread it out. She then approached Mother carefully and looked over her delicious body and tried to agree with herself where she should start… the lower leg seemed reasonable.

She placed her hand gently onto the soft skin and felt a small spark run across her body as their skin made contact through the oil. Slowly she moved as she began spreading the oil around Mother's leg and she could already feel her cock twitching madly and screaming for attention, but she would ignore it for now.

Ever so slowly she crept further and further up and the closer she got to Mother's overflowing sex the more she felt the tuck in her crotch and her mind began clouding with the thought of forcing Mother down on all fours and ravaging her. She forced those thoughts aside and moved around the warm and inviting slit and instead chose to rub Mother's amazing ass in oil.

Mother's ass bounced ever so slightly whenever Erina's hands would move just right and it was almost hypnotizing to watch as those gentle cheeks jiggled and almost invited her to slap them. Erina shook her head wildly and continued up along the back of Mother and began feeling her own breath staggering much like Mother's had been for the last few moments.

Her hands soon found themselves running over the muscled stomach of Mother, but when she reached upwards to start applying oil beneath those amazing breasts that would soon encompass her cock she moved just a little closer to Mother but it was enough for her cock to slap against the inviting slit of her hostess.

Both Erina and Mother released loud gasps as their sexes came into contact and Erina froze for a moment as her brain overloaded. Mother was merely using that short moment to feel just how much her entrance was being spread simply from the tip… what wouldn't it feel like when the entire thing was inside her?

Erina finally came to and quickly removed her cock before taking a few seconds to breathe, when she looked down at her twitching cock she paled momentarily as she saw a slight bit of pre-cum leaking out of the tip. A quick shake saw the fluid fly off into the distance and Erina resumed her rubbing in hope that Mother hadn't noticed.

Slowly and surely she covered the area beneath Mother's tits in oil and finally it was time to cover the great jugs themselves. It was a test in mental strength as Mother's moans of pleasure mixed with her own raging need to cum was forcing her mind to the uttermost. She somewhat hurried through the process of oiling up the breasts but could help but pinch both nipples when her hands raced across them which forced a gasp from Mother's mouth much to Erina's pleasure and pain.

The head was next and was thankfully quickly finished as mother bent forward slightly allowing Erina some more distance from Mother's warm body and inviting posture. When she had applied the "mask" to Mother she took a step backwards and gave a wry smile

"Mmm… still one more are to go cutie" said Mother in a teasing tone as se spread her legs wide to reveal her still un-oiled pussy.

With an audible gulp Erina approached and began applying the oil. Her fingers had barely made contact with the soft folds before she felt thunder race across her body trying to force the explosion from her crotch.

"Mmm… you are certainly persistent cutie… *hah* *hah* having kept from coming all this time and now soon your goal is within reach… mmm…" Mother leaned close to her ear "_You can't wait can you? You want to drive your cock into my pussy don't you?... __**Erinaaa**_" Mother moaned Erina's name with all the pent up lust she could muster

And it was enough "NOOOO!" poor Erina cried as her cock gave one final defiant twitch and exploded sending a cascade of white hot sticky cum flying through the air to coat the grass behind them.

Erina fell to the ground sobbing as she realized that she wouldn't be getting what she wanted and her poor sex craving mind just couldn't stand it for the moment. Mother watched on in amusement and couldn't stop the small satisfied smile that played on her lips at the way Erina reacted, it was nice to know that she wanted to fuck her that badly. She also knew that it wasn't completely fair what she had just done.

Mother quickly pulled Erina to her feet and forced her to look her in the eyes before smiling gently and closing the distance between their lips. Erina almost melted from the tenderness of the kiss but remained standing nonetheless and did her best not to cry despite her cock still twitching for more release.

"You did amazing cutie, no one else has gotten that close without cumming before… and I did cheat a little there in the end so… I will give you that tit fuck and after that you can ravage me all you want how does that sound?" offered Mother in a gentle and loving tone

"*Sniff* *Sniff* you mean that Mother? Will you still let me…?" asked Erina in a begging tone

"Of course cutie… now stand straight, I think it is _my turn_ to give _you_ an oil-bath" replied Mother in a raspy voice

Erina gulped and took a step back which caused her cock to slap against her stomach… she wondered just how many times could she cum without her cock being touched?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Happy New Years! Woo 2015 in less than 24 hours, time for drinking and madness! Yahoo! I found some spare time to write this so congrats people, two chapters within the month, insane I know! Well everyone have a good one and this time I will definitely see you in 2015 ;)**


	7. The Moonmilk Matriarch

**A/N: Right so like 80% of this chapter is Erina and Lysalae (Mother) going at it, so F/Futa for this chapter and nothing else really. Enjoy?**

* * *

><p>Mother walked almost painfully slow towards the moonwell and picked up the bottle of moon-oil. She gathered a good portion of it in her hands and then strutted back over to Erina, her wonderful breasts making enchanting sounds as the oiled plumbs smacked against her body.<p>

Erina was digging her nails into her wrists behind her back; it was all she could do to stop herself from grabbing her cock. When Mother began spreading the thick layer of oil out over her hands it was almost too much to take and Erina could feel her cock twitching in anticipation.

Running a single finger over Erina's shoulder Mother made her way around the heavy breathing succubus and watched as Erina folded her wings together as to allow Mother access to her back. Of course Mother took the invitation and began applying the oil to every visible area she could reach.

Erina couldn't help the moans that escaped her as Mother's skilled hands worked their way around her back hitting all the right spots to release any form of stress… that feeling alone was almost orgasmic. When she felt Mother's breath at her ear she felt a shiver rush down through her extending all the way to the tips of her wings.

"_My my… your skin is so soft cutie… I can't wait to feel your __**assets**__ and squeeze them until they explode… I wonder… can you produce __**milk**__?_" Mother emphasized the last word hard with a small bite to Erina's earlobe.

"Aaahhhh" Erina released a small yell as her cock twitched and another coating of semen flew through their air and joined the first. Mother gave a chuckle as she continued her application of oil, she had reached Erina's ass and that simply couldn't wait for her to make a snarky comment.

Erina had a hard time grasping that she had just cum simply from being teased and realized that perhaps this is what her Lover really wanted Mother to show her. Her thoughts wasn't allowed to go much further as she had to release a pleasurable yelp as she felt her ass getting squeezed.

Mother purposely avoided touching Erina's pussy as she wanted to save that for now, so she continued down the legs of her alluring companion. She applied a nice thick coating but did stop herself from going down and coating Erina's hooves in the oil, Mother did after all know that the hooves of a succubus was one of their less pleasurable spots to be touched.

Erina had to mentally slap herself to stop her from cumming again when she felt a single cold breath flow up her shaft as Mother had begun applying oil to her dripping sex. Feeling her outer lips being covered in oil was one of the single most pleasurable feelings Erina had ever had, it was near orgasmic as she felt the warm hands of Mother begin circling the base of her hardness.

"Ohhh by the light!"

Erina had to yell as she felt not one, but two oil coated hands wrap around her baby maker and begin working their way up in a slow and painful manner. Occasionally Mother would stop her advancement and begin twisting and pulling her cock, Erina hadn't experienced such a mixture of pleasure and pain since she had allowed those two fel-guards to double team her.

"Come on cutie, cum for Mother" purred Mother as she continued her torture

"*Hnnn* nooo I want to cum inside *mmm*" whined Erina

"*Shh* *Shh* *Shhhhh* You can cum as much inside me as you want, but for now I want you to cover my breasts in your warm sperm" replied Mother in a gentle tone

A weak nod was all Erina could manage as she watched while Mother reached her tip and slowly enveloped it in her warm hands and began squeezing it rhythmically. Each time Erina felt the tip of her cock press together she felt a tightness in her body as her cock begged for the sweet release that it had been denied. One final squeeze was given before Erina felt Mother's hands begin sliding down her length once more and then…

"*Hungh* cumming!" Erina screamed as the cold breeze of Mother's breath passed over her erection providing the last bit of stimulation that was needed for mental strength to reach its end.

Erina's sperm gave an audible *Splurt!* as it erupted from her cock and splashed against Mother's waiting and grinning face. In mere moments, Mother's face was covered in the glorious warm liquid that she had sought and the feeling of the warm liquid dripping down on her tits was almost enough to bring her to orgasm.

A few whimpered sprays of cum later and Mother was sitting happily covered in Erina's wet sticky cum and was wasting no time in mixing it in with the oil already covering her glistening body.

Erina watched as Mother's beautiful complexion adapted streaks of white where her cum mixed with the oil, it brought her a strange form of pride to see Mother covered in her spunk and she couldn't wait to fill her up with it as well.

"My, oh my… you certainly hold… quantities… don't you cutie?" said Mother as she scooped up a bit of cum from her cleavage to emphasize her point.

"There is much more where that came from…" replied Erina with a content grin as she grabbed her cock and slapped it against her own stomach for emphasis.

"Oh of that I have little doubt… but there is still one more area to go…" said Mother as her hands ran over Erina's stomach and latched onto the two soft mounds.

"*Moan* be gentle… they are sensitive" moaned Erina

Mother just gave a grin as she began massaging the soft mounds and enjoyed the moans that Erina produced each time she gave them a small squeeze. When they were completely covered Mother began attacking the nipples and she certainly didn't hold back as she pulled harder and harder and squeezed and poked at them until…

"Something… something's coming out!" cried Erina as she felt her breasts tighten for a moment before a whispy white liquid began oozing out of her nipples… she was lactating?!

"Ohh how long has it been since I have been the one to be fed?" said Mother as she watched the semi transparent liquid run down Erina's shapely tits and onto her stomach.

"Please… my nipples feel strange…" groaned Erina

Mother knew the feeling well… she had felt much the same when she had first released milk and she knew just the cure for it. Without hesitation, she took the pink bud in her mouth and began sucking.

Erina had to hold back a moan as the small pain she had felt began ebbing away as she felt Mother sucking out her life sustaining milk. Her other nipples was being gently squeezed allowing the liquid to be released into the surrounding grass instead.

It took a while before Erina ran dry but Mother didn't mind one bit, her milk had tasted sweet and she enjoyed being the one doing the drinking for once… it was really no wonder that her girls kept doing it even as they got older.

As Mother released the nipple she blew on it gently making Erina yelp "There now dear… perhaps now that we have handled that we can get on to the main course?" to emphasize her point mother laid down on her back and spread her legs wide and bucked her hips in invitation

"… I think I know why Xerena likes you" deadpanned Erina before her long tongue ran across her lips and a glint entered her eyes that made Mother shiver in anticipation

Erina wasted no time in closing the distance between the tip of her cock and the glistening wet folds of Mother, though she didn't push any further and simply enjoyed the warm sensation at the very tip of her cock.

Mother began whimpering and bucking her hips in an attempt to make Erina stick it further in but it didn't help as each time she raised her hips Erina would simply follow her motion, how many years had it been since Mother felt this need? The need to beg for it…

Erina leaned in near Mother's ear and with a large toothy grin whispered "_You know what I want to hear… just say it and I will give you what you hunger…"_

Mother bit her lip in defiance and began bucking her hips harder and tried to catch Erina off guard but all she succeeded in was making Erina slap her tit _hard_

*Slap!* "Ah ah aaah… if you keep being naughty and not obey I might have to punish you first" teased Erina in a singsong voice

A loud moan escaped Mother's throat as she felt the pain in her breast but it only added to her need. She had never had anyone dare hit her like that before… she liked it.

"*Mmm* please mistress… punish me…" begged Mother in a submissive tone

Erina's eyes went slightly wide as she found another interesting aspect to Mother and her Succubus part was momentarily allowed to take control as she thought of all the delicious ways she could torture Mother with sex…

"So you want to be punished you little slut?" asked Erina in a now superior tone

"…yes…" whimpered Mother

"*Tsk* look at these giant cow tits of yours…" Erina grabbed onto the left one and squeezed it until Mother yelped a little in pain "I bet you would love nothing more but for me to grab on your nipples with my teeth and bite"

"… please mistress…" begged Mother as she pushed her sex a little closer to Erina's cock

Erina pulled her cock all the way back and sat up on her knees with a stern look in her eyes

"No I don't think you deserve this cock… not yet" said Erina as she made a gesture for Mother to sit up "sit on your knees right here"

Mother did as asked and climbed to her knees only to watch Erina stand up and look at her with a smug expression. Erina reached forward and grabbed onto Mother's beautiful locks and forced Mother's face up against her cock making it slap against her own stomach.

"Lick it bitch and you better not think of putting it in your filthy mouth or it won't be going _anywhere near_ your pussy" ordered Xerena

Mother gave a pleading whimper as she began licking the oil-covered shaft from base to tip. Mother couldn't believe that she was allowing anyone to order her around like this… she had never done that before… why was that again?

"*Moan* even with just your tongue you are pretty good… *mmm* HEY!" Erina exclaimed as she felt the tip of her cock getting enveloped by the warm familiar feeling of a mouth.

She violently pulled it out and slapped Mother hard for disobeying her "I thought I told you to keep my magnificent cock out of your dirty mouth!" Erina then grabbed at the base of her cock and twirled her hips before twirling it back and using her cock to slap Mother over the cheek

"That better be the last time you disobey me or else…" threated Erina which caused Mother to whimper loudly as she held her reddening cheek

Erina bent down in her knees until she was eye level with Mother and then without breaking eye contact began pulling on Mother's right nipple… and she didn't stop until the small nob was turning bright red from the pain. She released it and listened in satisfaction as Mother's tit gave a satisfying *Slap* as it struck her body.

"Now for that little stunt I think I will take your ass first…" said Erina with a harsh grin as she grabbed Mother's hair and used it to force her around and onto her hands and knees. She then placed her cock at Mother's other entrance and began prodding it, it was already insanely wet but that didn't stop Erina from having her fun.

"Hmm… I don't think this is wet enough… be a darling little slut and lick your finger and lubricate it a little for me" ordered Erina

Mother did as asked and quickly covered her middle finger in spit before shoving it up her ass and using the opportunity to finger fuck herself for a few seconds before Erina grabbed the hand and pulled out her finger.

"Hmm… good enough I guess" chided Erina as she used her own finger to prod and test the lubrication.

Happy enough with the state of Mother's ass Erina placed the tip of her cock once more at Mother's back entrance and didn't waste a single second before thrusting the entirety of her mighty length into Mother's depths.

"Argh!" Mother screamed in a mixture of pain and pleasure as Erina's cock reached her deepest parts in one fell thrust.

Erina was merciless as she kept speeding up and slowing her pace to match whatever mood she was in and she certainly didn't restrain herself when she slammed her cock back in Mother's ass.

Mother's ass cheeks were getting redder by the minute as each time Erina felt Mother's ass tighten around her cock she spanked her.

Mother's mouth was wide open as her tongue was dangling out and swaying in tune with each hard breath she took. She tried to form sentences but nothing beyond moans and inconsistent blabber came out. Whenever Erina spanked her Mother could help her grunting and groaning, she hadn't felt someone of Erina's size ravaging her ass in centuries.

"*Groan* well would you look *Hah* at that… I think I'm cumming" moaned Erina while maintaining her superior tone

Mother's eyes went wide as the words registered in her blissful mind. Despite her incredible age and sex drive Mother had never, _**never**_allowed anyone to cum inside her ass… her pussy sure, her eleven kids were proof of that but never her ass.

"Hnggh *hah* *hah* nnnngh! AHHH!" Mother tried to form a sentence to make Erina pull out but it was too late and she could only scream in pleasure as she felt her ass filling up with warm sticky cum.

Erina was fully enjoying the sensation of her cum first filling up Mother's ass and then overflowing back out and covering her cock in her own sperm before it began seeping out of Mother's ass. Of course she didn't miss the warm liquid now running down her thighs as Mother's orgasm made her squirt all over Erina's legs.

After a few deep breaths and wiping the sweat off her forehead Erina began pulling out her cock in a slow manner, just slow enough for Mother to feel it leave her inch by inch and it was driving her insane. With a satisfying *Pop* the tip of Erina's dick came free from Mother's ass and she promptly sat down on her ass with her still iron hard cock slapping against her muscled stomach making delicious floppy sounds.

"*Haaaaaah* I gotta admit it… your ass is definitely the best I have ever tried and that is saying something… but would you look at that now my cock is all dirty… clean it for me like a good little slut would you?" asked Erina in an all too sweet tone

Mother didn't give a verbal reply as she didn't fully trust herself to be able to say anything just yet. She simply turned over and crawled up to Erina's cock and began licking it while remember Erina's order from earlier… she had felt that beast in her ass and she was _not_ going to do anything to risk the possibility that it wasn't going in her pussy.

Erina was using the time to catch her breath as she gently moved her fingers through Mother's long hair. She couldn't believe just how tight Mother's ass had been and she was almost afraid of sticking it in her cunt now in fear that she might explode the second she felt those walls clamp down around her rod.

Feeling sufficiently rested and seeing that her cock was clean (sort of at least) Erina was ready to get on to the main course for the day… though she feared the aftermath. Reaching out she grabbed Mother's hair once more and moved her away.

"Alright I think you have earned the right to feel me inside you… I think the position we started in will work quite well" said Erina with a smile

Mother quickly laid back down on her back and spread her legs as wide as she possible could to push her pussy forward, anything to ensure that she would feel that monster inside her as fast as possible.

Erina restrained a chuckle at the over eagerness in Mother's actions but couldn't in good conscience fault her for it… not like she wasn't restraining herself from jumping her like some mad animal anyway…

With practiced easy Erina leaned her body over Mother's and looked into her eyes for a few short moments before closing the distance and pressed their lips together. The small unification if their bodies sent shivers down their spines as the kiss harbored a tenderness that they had forgone moments ago in their lust fueled fucking.

As their tongues danced around each other their hands began following suit as Erina focused her attention on Mother's breasts and Mother's focus was entirely on Erina's soft ass as she tried to guide it forward so that amazing piece of meat would finally penetrate her innermost sanctuary.

Finally succumbing to the wet lure of Mother's heated sex Erina began her slow push forward. As the tip of cock was engulfed by the warm walls Erina felt an urge that she only barely managed to register before her hips moved on their own accord and she slammed her entire length deep into Mother.

"Ohh by Elune/the Light!" they yelled in unison as Mother was hard pressed to remember when the last time was that she had felt her sex being penetrated so deeply or her walls stretched so completely. Erina's mind was dancing on the brink of insanity as Mother's pussy had sucked in her cock and was now keeping a firm grasp on it, she was using every single mental trick she could think of to ensure that she wouldn't cum simply from the tightness around her.

Both women said nothing as they enjoyed the sensation of their unified bodies, it was as if this was all that was needed. They both felt as if they could remain like this for ever and be content… but of course both were also in desperate need of feeling the sweet orgasmic release that they yearned for.

Gathering every bit of mental strength she possessed Erina began slowly moving her cock out and thrusting it back in… it started slow and caring as she did not wish risking blowing her load before she was sure that it would tip Mother over the edge as well. Soon the pace was one of love and their voices rang out through the garden as their cries of pleasure bounced off the grass walls and sang in their ears.

Each thrust was accompanied by the sweet sound of their skin slapping against each other as their sweat made them glow ever so softly in the pale light of the moonwell. Their mouths soon found on another again and their combined pleasure only rose as the vibration of their moans resonated through their bodies and soon both women felt the inevitable end coming closer…

"M-Mother… I'm almost there…" moaned Erina

"Me too cutie… together now…" moaned Mother in response

Erina nodded once and increased her pace and soon even the passerby's outside Mother's mansion could hear their, though muffled, screams resonating. Their eyes were locked together as Erina felt the tightness in her crotch signaling her end, recognizing the look Mother quickly leaned up to Erina's ear.

"_Scream my name for me… I want you to scream my name as you cum_" ordered Lysalae in a needy whisper

It was a thing she rarely asked for these days, she was much more content with people screaming her nickname when they came but something about Erina made her wish to hear her name pass those lush lips.

Erina nodded in response but leaned down to Lysalae's ear as well

"_Only if you scream mine"_ replied Erina in an equally needy tone

Lysalae nodded and closed her eyes as she felt her own fast approaching orgasm.

Erina conceaded her hold on the ground, found the hands of Mother, and intertwined their fingers together as she felt her imminent eruption. Once more the sound of flesh meeting flesh increased in pace as Erina gave everything she had and pushed her cock as deep into Lysalae as she could before finally…

"Lysalae!" yelled Erina as her cock erupted and began filling up Lysalae

"Erina!" yelled Lysalae in response as she felt her insides being filled with hot sticky semen.

The two women clung to each other as their bodies shivered and shook as their orgasms raged, every few seconds a small spurt of cum would erupt from Erina's cock and prolong their orgasmic high ever so slightly.

When they finally calmed down enough to separate Erina could not do much but she did manage to crawl over and sit down at the moonwell… with a still erect cock.

Lysalae, to Erina's great surprise, stood up a few seconds alter and walked over (though with a slight limp) to sit down next to her

"Thank you Erina… I needed that" said Lysalae

"*Haaah* anytime Lysalae…" breathed Erina

"I must say your stamina is impressive if you are fit to keep going…" mumbled Lysalae as she stared at Erina's raging erection

"I think it's because my cock was promised something it still hasn't gotten" replied Erina in a sigh as her eyes moved to stare at Lysalae's great assets

"Dear me I did promise you a tit fuck did I not? Well I never go back on my word!" said Lysalae in a cheerful tone as she quickly positioned herself on her knees just in height to engulf Erina's cock with her tits.

"Wait, wait, wa… ohhh fuck!" Erina yelled as she felt just the head of her cock getting swallowed by Lysalae's massive jugs.

Erina's eyes soon glazed over as she couldn't comprehend just how amazing the feeling was, it was even better than her pussy, how that was even possible she did not know.

Lysalae gave a sly grin as she without warning slammed her tits down and engulfed the entirety of Erina's impressive meat in one fell swoop.

She was rewarded with a long streak of cum flying into the air accompanied by a silent scream and Erina's legs poking straight out as the unexpected orgasm struck.

Erina's mind had gone directly to blank when she felt Lysalae's incredible jugs encase her cock, it was a feeling beyond anything she could ever explain. Lysalae's ass had been tight, her pussy had been tight beyond words and soft as silk… her breasts couldn't be described as Erina felt new spurts of cum fly from her cock every few strokes Lysalae made with her tits.

Lysalae was in her own little version of heaven, she hadn't blessed a cock with a proper tit-fuck in centuries and now here she was with Erina's massive cock squeezed tightly between them and she couldn't be happier. Oh how she had longed for that feeling of cum raining down on her as her partner's repeated orgasms made them sit there in silent shock.

Lysalae kept going until the amount of cum reduced to nothing but small jerks that only came once every sixth or so stroke… perhaps it was time to stop and allow the dear Erina to regain some of her mind?... Heaving her giant breasts off Erina's cock Lysalae stood tall and watched as Erina slowly came back around

"I think I took a trip to the Titans' domain for a while there…" muttered Erina as her ability to talk returned

"*Chuckle* Thank you for the compliment" replied Lysalae with a chuckle

"A well-deserved one I might add… but I think I need a few hours to relax now… that is if I can get my body to move more than a few meters…" mumbled Erina

"If you can manage then put your delicious ass into the moonwell, it will help you greatly" replied Lysalae

A weak nod later and Erina was turning her body around on the edge of the moonwell until she felt her hooves come into contact with the water… it was neither cold nor hot but somehow felt just perfect… shrugging away her fascination Erina slid into the water with a comfortable sigh as it felt like every muscle in her body relaxed

"Ohhh this is perfect…" sighed Erina contently

Lysalae nodded in agreement as she stepped into the waters of the moonwell as well and gave herself a moment to enjoy the sensation of the water gently flowing between her feet. She then turned around and got on her knees in front of Erina before spreading her legs and moving herself until she was positioned directly over Erina's now slightly deflated cock.

"What are you do…" Erina didn't get to finish her sentence as a finger was placed over her lips to silence her

"Just let me have this, trust me it will help us both relax" stated Lysalae as she reached down and grabbed ahold of Erina's cock.

With a moan from Erina, Lysalae placed the slightly limp rod at her entrance once more and slowly began lowering herself onto it with a large moan of content escaping her as the entire thing was inside her.

"*Moan* Sorry Erina but your cock feels too good in my little pussy, it would have been a waste to just leave it out and about…" said Lysalae with a small smile as she leaned in and placed her head on Erina's shoulder

Erina gave a quick thrust with a waist making Lysalae yelp in surprise

"*Chuckle* It's quite alright… I like being inside you too…" the two sat in content for a few moments before Erina felt the need to speak "You know this really is making me feel extremely relaxed… is that the purpose of the moonwells?" inquired Erina

"No, no the moonwells were intended for a way for us to replenish our magical energies over the centuries… it just so happens that bathing in them comes with certain benefits" replied Lysalae

"I'll say, we have been in here for naught but a minute or so and I am almost feeling up for another round" said Erina in a suggestive tone

"Though you might feel that way I can assure you that your body wouldn't agree. Even if your cock were to harden inside me right now you wouldn't have had the time to replenish the amount of semen you released so it wouldn't do us much good anyway would it?" replied Lysalae with a grin

"*Sigh* I suppose not… on the topic of liquids, I need to get another one of your drinks when we go back to get Xerena, I feel quite dehydrated" said Erina

Lysalae shook her head against Erina's neck before sitting up "No reason to wait" she then grabbed her left breast and lifted it up before squeezing her nipple for a few seconds, making milk slowly spill out "You can have some directly from the source… and if my mistress wishes she can bite my cow tits to punish me" Lysalae had added that last bit with her submissive tone and small grin

"*Chuckle* ohh it would please your mistress greatly… but I think Erina will be content with this" with those words Erina leaned in and removed Lysalae's hand from her nipple and attached her mouth in its place. She sucked slowly and gently as she used her other free hand to lift up Lysalae's right breast and began massaging and squeezing it as well.

The two remained in the position for a good while as Erina fed. Occasionally a moan or two would escape Lysalae due to Erina biting suggestively at her nipple but beyond that the two were merely enjoying each other's company in silence. When Erina had finished feeding Lysalae returned her head to its position on Erina's shoulder and the two slowly emerged themselves deeper in the moonwells water before their tired bodies took over and sleep overtook them.

**-Three Hours Later-**

Erina was the first to stir from her sleep and thus had the pleasure of waking up to the feeling of her cock surrounded by warm walls and a beautiful mop of hair strewn over her shoulder accompanied by the smell of roses. She didn't really wish to wake up Lysalae from her peaceful sleep, it was enthralling enough to simply watch eh back rise and fall in tact with her steady breaths.

But they had to return to Xerena soon… if not to get her so they could get on with their plans then at least to save Lysalae's daughters from possible death by exhaustion. Erina began kissing Lysalae's shoulder until she felt her stir and then slowly moved her kisses closer and closer to her target.

Lysalae just managed to wake up enough to register the feeling of a pair of soft lips capturing her own and she certainly didn't waste any time in returning the gesture, it had after all been quite a while since she had been woken up in such a tender way.

"Feeling refreshed?" asked Lysalae as the two separated

"Much… almost too much to be honest, it woke me up and thus made me have to move away from this comfortable position did it not?" replied Erina with a teasing grin

"That it did Eri…" Lysalae stopped midsentence as she got a curious look in her eyes, one that was then followed by confusion, surprise, anger, happiness, more confusion and then finally curiosity passed through her deep blue orbs. Her gaze then shifted to Erina and locked her in a stare that made the succubus feel… small… _really small_

"Erina dear I am going to ask you a question and I highly suggest you keep to the truth" said Lysalae in a dangerous tone

"O-of course Lysalae…" replied Erina with a careful nod

"Did you knowingly ravage me and then pump me full of your cum well knowing that it could make me _pregnant?_" asked Lysalae

Erina's eyes widened to the size of saucers as the implication hit her full on and she frantically searched her mind for what she could have been thinking when she performed the spell… all she could clearly remember was that she wanted to fuck Lysal… no _Mother_ at the time and fill her up… that **one word** could not have been enough to alter the spell, could it?… fuck

"Ehm… hehe… there might be one teenie tiny detail when I perform my cock summoning spell… if I do it with the _intention_ of producing children then I can in fact make someone pregnant aaand it just so happens that when I performed the spell I was thinking of you as "Mother" not "Lysalae" and I think the spell might just have botched itself up over that one little detail…" half mumbled Erina with a small careful smile

Lysalae released a loud sigh before placing a hand on Erina's cheek and smiling

"Don't look so scared, if what you just told me is true then there is no way you would have suspected it until I just told you…" said Lysalae in a motherly tone

"So you are…?"

"Pregnant, yes"

"Fuck… Xerena is going to kill me for this… I mean **one kid **she might be willing to surrender on especially since she was the one to allow it but **another one** and one she **didn't** give me permission to father? Sheesh I hope my death will be clean…" ranted Erina as she stared up into the sky

"You already have a child in this world?" asked Lysalae in surprise

"Well… not yet… are you familiar with Cannysea Whisperwind? Known as Whisp on the high sea?" asked Erina in return

"Tyrande's sister? She is the one carrying your first child?" inquired Lysalae in wide eyed surprise

"Yes… we paid her to sail us from the Eastern Kingdoms to Kalimdor and during the trip we fell into conversation and it got out that she wanted a child and I had the means to do it, so Xerena suggested that I pump her full of my cum and well… here we are I guess" replied Erina

"*Chuckle* to think that my youngest will be related to a Whisperwind… my how Elune has a strange way of smiling upon me" muttered Lysalae

"So I take it you're going to keep the child?" asked Erina

"Of course! I told you earlier that I always wanted more children… now it merely seems that it shall be not entirely night elf girls I produce… what will this child look like I wonder?" asked Lysalae to the winds

"How about we get dressed and go find Xerena? She explained it pretty well to Whisp and I am quite sure she can explain it again" offered Erina

"Oh then I suggest we get going as I am quite curious" stated Lysalae

The two departed the moonwell and found their clothes and got dressed. A quick trip through the mansion to ensure that Lysalae didn't forget anything she would need to bring to the bar and they were once more on the way. Though a few meters away from the mansion Erina gave a chuckle

"What is so funny Erina?"

"Ohh I just thought how I would have liked to see that Dragon Dildo of yours… though I suppose I can always come to visit with Xerena again in the future"

"I suspect that you will" … _'Or if Xerena's plan goes she wants I suspect it won't be in this mansion you will be visiting…'_ thought Lysalae privately

The rest of the walk back to the bar was spent in silence as the two had walked with their fingers intertwined and smiles on their faces.

As they reached the large tree Lysalae quickly revealed the path and soon enough they stood in front of a familiar oak door, there was really no need to knock so Lysalae opened the door and stepped inside only to halt in her tracks with wide eyes… Xerena was sitting at the bar looking every bit the image of peace.

"Oh Erina, Mother, you are back" stated Xerena in a cheery tone

Erina quickly closed the distance and locked her lips with her lovers as that was something she could never get enough off

"Xerena dear girl… where are my daughters?" asked Mother in a slightly careful tone

"Well two of them are in the shower, possibly sleeping in there. The remaining eight are in various states of exhaustion; it all really came down to who thought they could outlast me in the end. I must say your second oldest definitely came the closest… though she didn't quite measure up" stated Xerena with a calculative gaze

"I don't believe it… all ten of them and you are sitting there like you just took a stroll in the park?" asked Mother

"I told yooouuuu" sang Erina

"And I was the fool that didn't believe you… and why didn't I? I trained Xerena myself so of course she would be able to handle my girls… but still… oh well no harm done… I trust?" Mother finished with a questioning glance

"Oh they are fine… a few scratch marks on my back and a few on theirs, not all of my own making, aside from that none of us are any worse for wear. What about you two? I trust Erina didn't disappoint?" inquired Xerena with a knowing smirk

"So you did send me there to fuck her!" yelled Erina in childish tone

"Well of course I did! I certainly didn't send you there to stare at her weapons collection, however impressive it is…" Xerena mumbled that last bit with a small grin

"She did much more than simply ravage me my dear girl…" stated Mother with a hint of red on her cheeks

"Hooh? What else did my beautiful do?" inquired Xerena as she stared at Erina who she noticed was staring intently at Mother's belly and she noticed Mother staring at Erina's crotch… wait a second…

"You made her pregnant?!" yelled Xerena in an unbelieving tone

"I'm sorry I didn't mean too! But the spell is apparently a lot more literal than I first thought!" yelled Erina in an almost scared tone with tears stinging in her eyes

As soon as she saw the tears Xerena was out of her chair and had pulled Erina into a loving embrace and began stroking her hair while rocking her back and forth.

"*Shh* *Shh* don't cry Erina, I'm not mad or anything… I'm just surprised is all…" said Xerena as she tried to calm Erina down

"You don't mind that she made me pregnant?" asked Mother in a slightly confused tone

"Of course not… I know how you wished for more children and I suppose somewhere deep inside I knew that by sending Erina with you I risked that she would give you one… but that doesn't change that I am still surprised" replied Xerena

"Oh that's good. She told me about Cannysea and how you explained everything to her after she got pregnant… I suppose you wouldn't mind doing the same for me then?" inquired Mother

"Of course Mother, have a seat and I will explain" Xerena then made Erina's eyes lock with her own "Erina next time please consult me before making more women pregnant… and know that for each one you father you owe me _two_"

Erina's eyes widened slightly and a large smile broke on her face as she embraced Xerena once more.

"Ohh I'll give you as many children as you want!" yelled Erina in a cheery tone

The two then sat down in front of Mother and Xerena adapted a thinking pose as she mulled the entire thing over in her head… there was after all some differences between Mother and Whisp that she needed to take into consideration alongside all this…

"Well Mother I suppose we better start with the child herself…"

And so Xerena began explaining what she suspected was going to happen with the child much like she had done with Whisp… only this time she intentionally twisted a few words so only Mother would catch their hidden meaning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that's one more for the books… congratulations to Kytkis for figuring out what I was going to do with Erina and Lysalae in this chapter (Though really people you should have guessed it)**

**Next chapter we will be leaving Darnassus behind and heading towards Moonglade and beyond. As I have mentioned to some of you over review replies, we actually have some semblance of a plot in the making now so hopefully I can get a few chapters out quicker now where I actually have a general direction to go in and I am not just writing the porn and **_**then**_** writing some random connection between the sex parts.**

**Aside from all this I hope you all had a good new year (I know I can't remember anything from 20:00 and beyond soo… yeah, 20:00 would be 4 hours **_**before**_** midnight for those of you running on a 12 hour clock) I suspect I will be seeing some of you again and well… cheerio I guess? Hasta la vista? Hakuna Matata? Whatever floats your goat.**

**-TheLemonsWillSeeYou**


	8. Onwards to Moonglade

**Some F/F and F/M this time around… yay.**

* * *

><p>"So to recap… my little girl will most likely have a tail, wings and horns but no hooves or other demonic traits?" summarized Mother<p>

"Don't forget the odds of her being extremely powerful and proficient with fel-magic and its assorted sub types" amended Erina

"Which you will help her control?" Mother sent the question towards Xerena

"Well of course and given that Whisp and your girls are going to be born around the same time I suppose it wouldn't be amiss that I teach them together" replied Xerena

"Sorry to say that I think Whisp might have a small problem with that… her and I have a history together and it isn't a pretty one" said Mother

"She'll deal with it when the time comes, kids have a way of taking priority over personal distaste" replied Xerena

"*Nod* That they do… so you are heading off to Moonglade I assume?" inquired Mother

"I need his help if I am to succeed you know that. The only issue I am facing is getting there without passing through the Hold" replied Xerena with a thoughtful expression

"Well… isn't there one mage you know that could get you there without a problem?" suggested Mother

"Well yes but I can't run to her with every little problem I have, she is a busy mage" said Xerena in reply

"I have never known that woman to turn down helping her sister… if you recall she almost stepped off a battlefield because you needed help finding a dress for a dance…" Mother had mumbled the last part while rubbing her eyes

"Okay I will admit she can be… overzealous in her protectiveness and doting of me…" said Xerena with a smile

"I'm sorry but _sister_, I thought you were an only child my love?" interjected Erina

"Well I _am_ but you see me and her… we helped each other growing up and we are sisters in all but blood of that you can be sure" said Xerena

"Oh… where is she now?" asked Erina

"Good question, everywhere and nowhere at the same time I guess? She shows when she wants to mostly" replied Xerena as she rubbed her chin with a thoughtful expression

"That's… vague" stated Erina

"Well I can't exactly be more precise myself, sis often just _knows_ when I need her help and she shows up" replied Xerena with a shrug

And as if the titans themselves (Or you know, me in this case) had heard Xerena's plea a door slowly began materializing in the corner of the room. It was an old oaken door with two large steel beams running across it's center, most likely to ensure that the door remained stable.

The three women turned and stared as the door finished forming and seemingly melted together with the bark ridden walls of the room.

"Told you" said Mother

"You know I think I should be looking into getting a restraining order" mumbled Xerena

"Nah, you love her too much" replied Mother

"*Nod* true enough I guess" mumbled Xerena

All three stared at the door for a minute or two before Erina lost her patience and began approaching the door only to be strongly rebuffed as a purple streak of lightning arced out and shot her into the opposing wall.

"That wasn't very smart, Beautiful" said Xerena

"You knew that was going to happen?" asked Erina as she rubbed her sore back

"Well of course, she is my sister" replied Xerena

"What she means little one is that if anyone else but Xerena approaches and opens that door they will find themselves on the receiving end of what you just experienced" supplied Mother

"And what _was_ that"? asked Erina as she sat down on her chair again

"Well… it's a really good question but in truth I don't know. Of the two of us she is the more magically inclined where I am more the "Brimstone and Fire/Swords and Shield" type of girl" supplied Xerena though there was a clear feeling of confusion behind the words

"Love, I saw you sink an entire ship via flaming rocks from the sky and you say _she_ is the more magically inclined?" challenged Erina

"She would have done it with one fireball… the size of the _ship_" supplied Xerena

"*Blink* *Blink* Surely you are joking?" hoped Erina

"Nope and that is if she is in a good mood… I do not doubt that I could take her in a duel but that would only be because I can close the gap between us and use my superior close quarters combat skills to take her out, in a raw magical duel she would dance circles around me" admitted Xerena with slightly tinted cheeks

"I find that hard to believe…" muttered Erina

"_Believe whatever you want succubus_" said the seemingly female voice that sounded like it came from the walls themselves

"Ehh… love?" asked Erina as she scooted slightly closer to Xerena

"It's a trick my sister likes to use, she bounces her voice off the residual magic in the room creating that small little spooky effect" Xerena said as she closed her eyes and focused for a few seconds "_It is truly not that difficult a feat_" Xerena's voice rang out through the room

"_You know it isn't fun when you reveal my trick…"_ whined the voice

"Well I am in a minor hurry so if we could come inside that would be fantastic" replied Xerena

"… _sure whatever… spoilsport…"_ mumbled the voice as the magical door gave a click and opened ever so slightly allowing soft orange light to spill into the room

"Well Mother it has been great as usual, I will get back to you about the who mercenary business when the time approaches" said Xerena as she rose and walked over the door

"Of course dear, thank you for the company" Mother then turned her head towards Erina "And thank you for the gift" Mother winked as she held a hand over her stomach

"… it was nothing…" mumbled Erina with a small smile and matching blush

Xerena opened the door and gestured for Erina to follow her before she waved a final goodbye to Mother and entered the magical tower.

Erina's mouth made a valiant attempt to once more rejoin it's ancient lover, the floor, when she saw the inside of the magical tower. If you looked up you would swear that it went on for an eternity and the scary thing was that things were _moving_ up there. Aside from the ancient wooden stairs and the occasional visible door the walls were all lined with books and scrolls, some floating, some not.

"This is incredible…" breathed Erina

"Stick close to me, if you get lost in here there is nothing I can do" stated Xerena in a tone brokering no argument

"Understood… but where is your sister?"

Xerena pointed one finger towards the endless reaches of the tower "At the very top of the tower"

"How the hell are we going to get up there? The tower looks endless" half-yelled Erina

"It would probably take several human ages to pass through the core of the tower, but if one just knows where to go…" stated Xerena cryptically as she stepped up towards one of the doors and turned the knob in a code that was practically imprinted in her hand

Twice turned left, once turned right, thrice to the left, once more to the right and pull

The door gave a creak of protest as it opened up to reveal an exit out on to some wooden stairs that looked like they reached quite a way down.

And did they ever! Once Erina had stepped through the door she took a glance down… it was scary to look upwards but looking down? That was positively terrifying even for someone capable of flight!

"If you feel like jumping I'll see you in four to five years love" said Xerena as she walked

"What?" squeaked Erina

"That's roughly how long it would take for you to reach the bottom with a straight fall" replied Xerena

"It's that far down?" asked Erina as she placed herself firmly in the center of the walkway

"We dropped a coin down there when I was twelve, it didn't hit the ground until I turned sixteen" replied Xerena as she moved over to the stairs at the end and began ascending

Erina hurried after and quickly ascended the steps as well, thankfully finding herself now on the upper floor with only one more door between them and the highest chamber in the tower.

"So where did you and your sister find this tower?" asked Erina

Xerena gave a low chuckle as she opened the door and stepped inside. Erina followed and for the second time was rendered both speechless and immobile… though the second one might have had to do with the stasis spell rather than actual surprise.

"I built it some 2043 years ago" supplied a new voice

A few muffled noises made it past the stasis spell but nothing else. Xerena calmly entered the dim room and took it all in as she recognized the place. The walls were lined with more books and scrolls just like the rest of the tower, the windows all looked out onto the stars and beyond… what few windows that were visible. One large bed stood off to the side and seemed it was rarely used, in stark contrast to the table standing only a few feet from it which looked so used that by all rights it should have fallen apart years ago.

In the chair in front of the table sat a woman, the woman that Xerena and Erina were here to meet specifically.

"Stand up and greet your sister with a hug, bookworm" stated Xerena with a large smile

The chair gave a creak as it slid over the wooden floors and the person stood up and faced towards Xerena.

The woman in front of her stood at 6.2 feet tall with long black hair flowing down to her shapely bum. Her face, pointed and hard but gentle none the less, a thing her dark brown eyes only added too. Her skin was a light chocolaty color and she was sporting a modest set of C-cup breasts.

The woman almost glided over the hard wooden floor as she approached Xerena and the two were soon enveloped in a warm hug that saw both of the women smiling brightly. As they separated their lips met in a chaste kiss that was nothing more than a greeting between the two.

"It is so good to see you again Xerena, it has been far too long since you visited me" stated the woman

"I agree but circumstances has seen me busy dear sister… speaking of which could you perhaps remove the stasis spell on poor Erina?" asked Xerena with a grin

The woman shook her head in amusement, and waved her hand through the air which allowed the stasis spell to slowly fizzle out of existence, letting Erina fall to the ground in a comical way.

"Thanks… but was that really necessary?" mumbled Erina from the ground

The woman shrugged her shoulders before grinning "No it wasn't, but I still find it fun none the less"

"*Sigh* Please stop teasing her, dear sister" ordered Xerena with a tired sigh

"Fine, fine…" muttered the woman

"But about my question, you said you built it 2043 years ago… how is that possible?" asked Erina with clear confusion

"Perhaps my name would shine some light on that matter. I am Arianna Shadesong, Supreme Archmage of Azeroth"

"S-S-su-su-supreme Archmage? B-but according to the Legion… you're dead, Archimonde himself drove you through with his blade!" half stuttered half yelled Erina

Arianna released a mirth filled laugh before she began dropping her robes. Her breasts bounced playfully as the dress was pulled down over them to reveal Arianna's stomach. A large gash ran from right below her right breast down to the left most part of her hip… the path Archimonde had struck.

"Wounded, yes. Dead, certainly not. Your Legion works on false information as much as ever, I think it was just your luck that my dear sister here brought you out of the Twisting Nether, or who knows what would have happened to you" replied Arianna

Erina stared at the wound in wonder, not many had made Archimonde angry enough to draw his blade and certainly none had survived being struck by it… but that was apparently not so true anymore.

Xerena approached and ran a finger over the wound, making Arianna shiver. Xerena hated that wound, no matter what type of magic they had tried nothing was able to heal it and she was taking it as a great insult towards both her own magical skills but also as an insult against her research skills.

"I really hate that I can't take his life for what he did…" muttered Xerena as she kept tracing her hand up and down the wound

"He is gone, sister. For good" replied Arianna as she drew in Xerena and gave her a comforting hug

"Then when you say you built this place 2043 years ago, you meant…" muttered Erina

"That one of my previous hosts did, yes" finished Arianna

Erina stared in wonder, but her attention was soon drawn away as she noticed that Xerena hadn't moved out of the hug from Arianna yet, and her shoulders were shaking gently… like she was crying. Arianna was still rubbing her sisters back and whispered soothing words occasionally, so it didn't take long for Erina to realize that there was definitely something more to that wound than she knew.

"Hush now dear sister, you said you needed my help and that it was quite urgent?" stated Arianna as she pushed Xerena away enough for them to look each other in the eyes.

Xerena took a deep breath before focusing on her sisters eyes "We need to get to Moonglade"

Arianna looked worried for a second "Are you sure?" she asked worriedly as she absentmindedly placed her hand on Xerena's pussy and began rubbing "Last time you were sore for a week after that…"

Xerena moaned under her sisters touch and leaned happily into her touch "Y-yeah, I need his help to succeed with the plan… you must have felt that the Dark portal is opening again"

"Of course I noticed, but from my calculations we have at least two months before it happens. Though with the current situation in Stormwind I don't know if we will be prepared for it…" mused Arianna without stopping her rubbing

"I-I…. *moan* already dealt with Onyxia, though she isn't on board with us just yet… s-soon she will be" moaned Xerena

Arianna seemed to be going faster if the way Xerena's knees were shaking were any indication.

"Good girl… then once we have that under control we just need to deal with _his_ replacement, preferably with Onyxia" mused Arianna

"Hnng… please, sister… I can't… I need to…" begged Xerena

"Hm? Oh right, sorry sis" stated Arianna before she sped up even further and pulled Xerena's lips into her own and began ravishing Xerena's mouth with her tongue.

Xerena gave a muffled scream as her legs snapped shut around Arianna's hands and her legs buckled under her. Even from her position, Erina could smell her lover's juices flowing into her dress and she could even feel her own moisture.

Arianna then withdrew her now wet fingers and licked them clean of her sisters juices before she pulled up her own robes, once more hiding away her breasts.

"But if it is a portal to Moonglade you need, then a Portal to Moonglade I will provide" stated Arianna as she clasped her hand together and magic began churning around her. When she made a ripping motion in the air, it was as if the world itself tore apart and a magical portal opened up to reveal Moonglade on the other side.

Xerena had gotten back on her feet with some help from Erina and was not breathing heavily, though she seemed more or less capable of walking on her own.

"Thank you sister. I will be contacting you again around the time of the portals opening" said Xerena as she moved towards the portal

"Anything for my sister. How are we standing with the plan so far?" asked Arianna before her sister could step through the portal

"Mother is in, as is her daughters. Onyxia is on the fence as I said, but that should be resolved soon. I have yet to visit the Banshee Queen or the Scarlet Queen, but that should be solved before the portal opens. I am heading out to acquire the seed, and after that all we have left is securing some sort of assistance within the Horde" said Xerena in a strange tone before stepping through the portal

Arianna was looking at the point where the portal slowly closed after Erina had stepped through and a strange little smile crept on to her face.

"Hmm… we have barely begun, but at least this time around everything is looking better than before. Though I think we need to add a few races prematurely…" mused Arianna as she stepped over to a list and looked it over

_The Alliance - The Horde_

_Humans Orcs_

_Night Elves Trolls_

_Gnomes Tauren_

_Dwarfs The Forsaken_

It was a list of the current races that made up the Alliance and the Horde, though there was quite a bit of space left on the paper, as if to make room for further races. With a grin, Arianna picked up a pen and added a few more lines

_The Alliance - The Horde_

_Humans Orcs_

_Night Elves Trolls_

_Gnomes Tauren_

_Dwarfs The Forsaken_

_Draenei Blood Elves_

_Worgen (?) Goblin (Too soon?)_

As Arianna added the words she began humming a tune while she reached down into an opening in her robes and ran her hand over her neatly trimmed bush, a memory of a certain well endowed Worgen entering her mind.

**In Moonglade**

Erina and Xerena both stepped out of the portal together and looked around. They were a little bit away from the town in Moonglade, but that was okay as they didn't actually need to be inside Moonglade to find the one they were looking for.

"My love, who exactly are we looking for?" asked Erina as she took in the beauty around her

"A Tauren druid, Brethun Thunderbark. He is easily one of the best druids I have ever encountered, if only that old goat didn't have such an unhealthy obsession with… other things" muttered Xerena

They began walking along a pathway that led down towards a small hut lying in the corner of Moonglade. It was there that Brethun had decided to make his home, he preferred the silence out there to the noise of the other Druids… and he needed his privacy for… things.

As the two ladies came closer to the small hut a familiar feeling began spreading over Erina. She could feel a heavy lust hanging in the air, and the smell of semen was easily identified once it reached her nostrils.

"My love… I smell…" began Erina

"I know, Beautiful. It would seem we arrived at the wrong time, just like I dreaded" interrupted Xerena

The two approached the house and the sound of moaning became clear. It was easy to identify the sound of a Tauren having the time of his life, their heavy grunts and telltale sound of their large hooves hitting the floor rang clear for quite a range.

Not even bothering to knock, Xerena opened the door. She was instantly met with a set of green breasts bouncing merrily up and down as their owner was panting roughly a meter from Xerena's face. The owner of the lovely set of tits currently had her hair made of golden brown and orange leaves hanging in front of her eyes, as the large Tauren behind her was busy ramming his thick cock into her, by now, sore pussy.

Erina was quite fascinated, as she had never actually seen a Dryad up close before. There was something enchanting about the Dryads dark green nipples bouncing that kept Erina's attention.

"Enjoying yourself as always, Brethun" stated Xerena

The large Tauren behind the Dryad just gave a hearty laugh mixed with a few grunts as he kept ramming his cock into the Dryad.

"Of course! Life is meant to be enjoyed, and what better way than to fuck one of the Earth Mother's favorite creations?" replied Brethun with a large smile

Erina at this point had gone closer to the Dryad and had parted her hair to reveal a set of emerald green eyes that were screaming with lust. Erina could ever swear that she was hearing a small voice trying to come out of the Dryad's mouth, so she leaned her ear closer.

"_Soo big… soo big… my pussy… so sore… but so good… cumming again…"_

The Dryad released a silent scream as her pussy shot out her love juices and covered the lover part of Brethun's chest. Erina held eye contact with the Dryad in wonder, she was almost at the edge and would collapse in a few more minutes of that Tauren didn't stop ramming her.

Xerena sighed loudly and walked over behind the Dryad and stared at Brethun's thick cock pounding in and out of her pussy. Then Xerena began dropping her clothes, until she was completely naked and it was visible that she was horny as her pussy was literally dripping with juices. Standing tall on her toes, Xerena leaned up to Brethun's ear and whispered.

"_How about you get to cumming, so I can feel that beast inside me again before we do business?_"

Brethun's entire body seemed to tense as his face contorted in pleasure and an orgasmic roar rose from his lungs to accompany his semen as he emptied his nuts into the young Dryad.

Said Dryad's legs buckled under her and she began breathing heavily, though Erina caught her before her upper body could tip too much forward.

"_Shh, rest for now and then I will take you outside again_" whispered Erina into the ear of the Dryad

The Dryad nodded carefully before pulling Erina in for a quick kiss of gratitude. A loud *pop* sounded as Brethun pulled his giant cock out of the Dryad, and to Erina's surprise the large Tauren was still hard despite just cumming so much.

He and Xerena seemed to be speaking for a moment, which allowed the Dryad to stand on her shaky legs and let Erina lead her outside, where she didn't get more than ten meters onto the grass before she collapsed and semen began spraying from her pussy.

Erina was currently holding her hand, hoping that the Dryad would be okay after such a violent fucking. When she felt the Dryad squeeze her hand she couldn't help but smile. A moment later and the Dryad had caught the back of Erina's head with her other hand and pulled her into a heated kiss.

As soon as the two broke apart for air, the Dryad reached down into Erina's armor and began fondling her tits.

"More… I need more… please, I need to be fucked more…" begged the Dryad as she looked Erina in the eyes with a pleading look.

Erina looked on confused but was swept up by the young Dryads gaze and soon Erina heard her own voice muttering "Vgeq al m sesc" and her magnificent cock grew once more.

She had barely gotten hard before the Dryad had ripped off the rest of her armor and pushed her onto the grass. Then the Dryad dived on the cock and swallowed the entire thing in one motion, Erina felt her crotch tighten at the sudden heat surrounding her member.

'_I think I'm in trouble'_ was all Erina could think as her first load blasted from her cock.

**Back inside the hut**

The large burly Tauren was currently in the process of lighting up his old trusty pipe. A bit of his special blend mixed in with some nutritious herbs made for an excellent revitalizing agent. He took a large huff before releasing a deep breath, spreading the calming smoke into the room.

"So, Xerena, you have returned. I take it that it is time?" asked the large Tauren as he placed himself in his favorite armchair.

The game began anew, Xerena noted, like it had so many times before. Despite her rather extreme sense of arousal she took a seat in a smaller fur covered chair across from Brethun. As her naked sex glided over the fur she felt the small pumps beneath it on the skin, they ran across her clit and she had to do her utmost to restrain her moans.

"The Dark Portal will soon open once more, and so my plan will come to pass and this world will be naught but a memory for me"

Old Brethun released yet another puff of smoke before his old kind face gave way to a much more experienced and angrier visage.

"So you have come for the seed… my greatest creation. My greatest failure and defiance against the Earth-Mother herself…"

Brethun didn't miss how the younger woman seemed to shrink under his glare. How he had come to detest his creation. How foolish of him to think that one day he could rival the great Earth-Mother herself. With another large pull of his pipe, the old Tauren began stroking his massive member in an attempt to calm down.

Xerena though, steeled her glance once more and took a deep breath. She feared the old Tauren, how could she not? Who in their right mind messes with the guy that wrestled a fully grown dragon _**and won**_? But she had questions and things she needed to say, after all he had pledged his help to her in the past after a certain event.

"You know that the Seed is all that can bring Dreanor back from the brink. In honesty I thought you would be jumping at the chance to finally make a good use out of it"

Xerena then readjusted herself a little so it was like she was looking _down_ on Brethun, though the movement did cause her to shiver slightly as her privates once more ran across the fur of the chair. Though that didn't make her miss the way Brethun's gaze softened a little as he allowed it some thought.

"To see it finally bloom and renew a world… I-I don't know if I can let you do it. The Seed is untested and almost sure to draw the wrath of the Earth-Mother herself. How would you survive it? Dreanor is not out of her reach, no living world is"

The underlying fear was clear in the aged Tauren's voice. He had faced the wrath of the Earth-Mother in the past, and he had solemnly sworn to never suffer it again. Though he had been ordered to do away with the Seed, he couldn't do it. It was his greatest creation, abomination be damned!

The old Tauren raised an interested eyebrow when he overheard something he shouldn't have. Young Xerena had mumbled quietly to herself, in hope that the old Tauren's ears had given out enough… they hadn't.

"_Eonar won't do anything… she owes me way too much after last time..."_

Brethun refrained from commenting. Why the young Warlock was speaking as if she had met the Titan Mother herself (Oh yes, Brethun was not in a seconds doubt that the Earth-Mother and Eonar was the same being) and didn't much care to know. Xerena had, many times over, displayed knowledge or skill that she shouldn't have possessed at her age.

"Don't worry about my safety, old friend. If the Earth-Mother comes to punish me, then I shall deal with her then"

That earned her a grunt of disapproval from the Tauren. Indeed she would just "deal" with the Earth-Mother… typical Warlock thought process, if you can't beat it, enslave it. If you can't enslave it, make a deal with it.

"Warlocks…" mumbled Brethun in a tired tone "Why must you all be such a burden to our world?"

"*Snort* Why do you think I'm working on leaving?" said Xerena with a feral grin

"*Sigh* Arguing with you will lead me nowhere. Very well" began stated the old tauren as he stood up and began walking towards a large vine growing in his home, his cock bouncing as he walked.

He stood before the vine and muttered a few silent words before the entire vine began glowing a warm green color. The bark soon split open and a small white flower bloomed, as it opened a small seed sat at its core.

Brethun took the seed with a loud sigh before turning around and staring stiffly at Xerena.

"Xerena Brightmoore!" bellowed the tauren "Here on this day I give you my greatest creation. Use it well or may the Earth-Mother use your soul to fertilize her fields" he finished with a growl

Xerena gulped loudly as she reached her hands forward and let the seed fall into her hands. She could feel it thrumming with power and just for the barest of moments; she thought she could hear Eonar's voice whispering in her ear.

"_Use it well young Warlock…"_

She shuddered as the voice vanished into the wind. The seed was then quickly placed in a small magical container she had in her robes. It wouldn't contain the seeds full power for long, but hopefully it could hold up until she was capable of constructing a stronger container.

"I, Xerena Brightmoore, humbly accept the seed and swear on my life and name that I shall only use the seed for the betterment of a world" vowed Xerena with a warm smile

Brethun nodded in acceptance and closed his eyes for a moment. The vine behind him then closed up and seemingly began shrinking until it was no longer in the house.

"Now…" began the tauren as he began pulling on his large member "perhaps we can get to some more… _pleasurable_ activities?" finished the old tauren with a knowing smirk

Xerena own grin widened as she felt her juices running down her thighs. Though she might think Brethun much too large to take on, it never stopped her from trying.

It was with practiced hands she wrapped her small hands around the tauren's large pulsing member and began slowly stroking along the impressive length, much to the pleasure of the tauren.

The large member in her hands would pulse in rhythm with her strokes, sending ripples through her hands whenever she reached his base and began stroking back towards the tip.

Brethun was trying to hold back some of his moans and grunts. He had almost forgotten how good Xerena was with her hands, after all it had been quite a while since the last time the two had gotten together for some less than professional activities.

Though there was something the old tauren was finding a bit distracting. He was always one for fairness and didn't find it very fair that Xerena was servicing him like this, and he didn't have the chance to return the favor.

So it was with a mischievous smile that Brethun suddenly removed his impressive size out of Xerena's grasp. Before his partner had time to protest he had reached down and grabbed her around her slim waist and lifted her into the air.

Xerena almost yelped when she felt her entire body being spun around in Brethun's grip. Though a smile quickly came back to her features when she realized just what it was her partner was doing. A loud gasp of shock erupted from her core as she felt the long warm tongue of Brethun run across her lower lips.

Her own focus quickly returned to her original target and soon her tongue was running along the tremendous cock of her partner, as far as her position would allow her too.

The two spent a few long moments enjoying their current position before Xerena felt something stir in her core. She was getting close and she knew it, the only question was whatever she could bring Brethun down with her… that would require a bit of technique.

She stealthily ran her slender finger down the bottom of his member until she reached the base, though she didn't stop as she continued to trace a line straight to the bulging balls of the tauren. With a wicked smile she began squeezing them rhythmically as she licked along his shaft and squeezed the tip along to the rhythm.

Brethun suddenly found himself with a tightening feeling building in his crotch. His release was imminent and unlike his partner, he had no intention of trying to delay the inevitable.

"Hrng, Xerena… I'm going to…" growled Brethun before his cock began twitching wildly as a large spray of white sticky cum flew across the room and splashed on the ground creating a large puddle.

A good portion of it had hit Xerena as she had placed herself in front of the top of his impressive size, and she was currently in the process of cleaning it all up with her tongue and hands. Though she wasn't allowed to enjoy the rare taste of tauren for long before she felt a large finger prodding at her already dripping pussy.

"Ahhhh by the light!" she screamed as Brethun pushed his finger into her wet snatch.

He gave himself a moment to enjoy the sound of her juices splashing against his large hand before he decided to fulfill his duty and he began pumping even harder with his finger.

"Ahhhhhhhhh yyeeeeeessss!" screamed Xerena as she felt her pussy give one last twitch and she felt her juices squirt against Brethun's finger until he pulled it out with a loud *pop* and her juices was allowed to spray out and cover the majority of Brethun's face and torso.

The large tauren put her down gently and she nearly buckled as her legs were shaking so much from that powerful orgasm. Though both of them stood with content smiles… of course they both knew that this wasn't over, there was after all still one last thing to do. To see if Xerena could finally take more than just three inches of his mighty cock before having to call it quits.

"Well my friend, are you ready to s…" began Brethun but was interrupted when

*BOOOOOOOM!*

The entire ground began shaking and it felt as if the very ground beneath their feet threatened to give away. All lust forgotten the two seasoned fighters quickly ran through the door, completely ignoring Erina that was currently in the process of removing her own throbbing member from a now passed out dryad.

The two looked to the skies and saw a large trail of smoke that led over the mountains and led to the west of Darnassus.

"The mystic isles…" stated Brethun

"Look at all that smoke, what could possibly do this?" asked Xerena in a slightly unbelieving tone

Brethun's visage steeled as he pressed his teeth together in pain, his own face soon contorting into a mask of pain.

"The Earth-Mother is crying… her beloved land has been destroyed… whatever it is, they are not in the best shape" replied Brethun through gritted teeth

"Then I highly suggest we don't dally. I presume you wish to join us towards the isles?" asked Xerena as she began heading towards the house to gather her clothes

"Of course, if it was enough to garner such a reaction from the Earth-Mother then I must investigate" replied Brethun as he followed behind her

Moments later the two once more came outside, now fully clothed, and began walking off towards the town, a hastily dressed Erina following right in their wake.

"Is it alright to leave Lilea like that?" asked Erina in reference to the dryad.

"She lives in the tallest tree behind my home, young Succubus. She will be fine once she awakens, no creature in the glade would dare harm her." Replied Brethun with a grin

They marched quickly and entered the city where many of the druids were beginning to gather. It seemed that they all felt the impact, as many of the residents of Kalimdor. A few mages there were in the city were in the process of setting up portals that could either get them to Darnassus to acquire a boat, or directly lead them to the mystic isles.

Xerena and Brethun were taking the latter option. They both knew that waiting for the Night Elves to mobilize their fleet enough for them to move out in any tangible numbers was a futile attempt.

Once one of the mages finally managed to pinpoint an area on the mystic isles that wasn't in the middle of the ocean, many of the Druids began funneling through.

Xerena and Brethun were among the first and as soon as they stepped onto the isles the saw the huge construct that had seemingly dug itself into the ground and was smoking and burning.

While Brethun and the other druids were watching on in awe, Xerena and Erina both shared on singular thought.

'_The Exodar… the Draenei have come to Azeroth'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay done… took a while. Meh I've been busy with moving and exams and shit. So the plot is moving along now… sort of and next time we have the first encounter with the Draenei and the like. We will also be touching on the Blood Elves new found "joining" with the Horde through the Forsaken.**

**See you all whenever and remember**

**-TheLemonsWillSeeYou**


	9. The Draenei & Return to Stormwind

'_This is going to throw a wrench into my plans… they weren't supposed to be here for another month…'_ thought Xerena angrily

Next to her a rather scared looking Erina was trembling, a certain few memories flashing through her mind as she remembered some of the things she had done while she was still in service of the legion.

"My love… I don't think I should be here when you meet them…" said Erina

"Do you know them, my beautiful?" asked Xerena with fake curiosity

"They are the ones that chose not to follow Sargares back when he first recruited the Eredar to his cause. I believe they call themselves "Draenei" now. They hate my kind with a passion and I don't think you being seen with me is going to make a fantastic first impression" replied Erina with a shaky tone

Xerena just gave a weak shrug and patted Erina on the shoulder before flashing a brilliant smile.

"They got a problem with you, then they can take it up with me and several large flaming rocks from the skies" stated Xerena with a no nonsense tone

Of course Erina couldn't hold back a small chuckle, neither could she suppress the small tear that ran down her cheek as she was once more reminded of just how much Xerena loved her, even if they had only known each other a short while.

The gathered Druids had been wondering whatever it was an idea to approach the large construct that was now sitting drilled into the ground. Most of them didn't want to approach, they thought that it was a grim tiding but some of them eventually showed a bit of bravery and began approaching the construct, Xerena followed right behind them with Erina.

As they approached the crash site they began seeing a few things, most of the crystals currently in the ground seemed to be chips from the much larger one aboard the large construct.

To their "joy" they didn't find anything they thought could potentially be a body from the supposed tenants of this thing.

Of course Erina knew what a Draenei looked like and was looking around for one frantically, both to make sure she wasn't suddenly attacked but also to make sure that they were okay. Despite how much she might be loathed to admit it, Xerena had in fact been rubbing off on her in a way not connected to their mutual pleasure.

Like with any other demon, once a Warlock had made the connection between them, the demon began taking on some traits of their master. With Erina it just so happened that she managed to pick up some of her lovers apparent morality, and it made her become sick whenever she thought about what she herself had done to the Draenei the times she had found them alongside Kil'Jaeden.

Though their luck could not go on forever, soon the bodies began showing up and many of the gathered inspected the corpses with awe and curiosity. The race was after all new to them. They found a few survivors and some of the druids that had focused more on the healing arts had begun setting up small emergency camps for the injured.

Xerena herself walked by a Draenei lying in between two pieces of rubble, it was a young woman from the looks of it. But of course Draenei could turn astronomical ages, so she might very well be much older. Her horns were, for the lack of a better word, broken. They had apparently snapped during the crash and Erina had pointed to at least one of them laying a few paces away.

Xerena's heart went out to the poor girl, it really did, but there was sadly not much she could do for her. The art of resurrection was a rare gift that few had ever mastered. Though she at least had the decency to reach down and feel for the woman's heartbeat.

*Thump* … … *Thump*

"By the titans…" breathed Xerena, she was alive!

Erina who had been standing off the side had seen her lover's reaction and realized that the woman was alive. She took a few steps back when she suddenly felt her lover begin radiating power…

Xerena's index and middle finger slowly began glowing with a bright golden light. It seemed to emanate from Xerena's very core… Erina, though a demon she was, thought it was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen.

Xerena gently placed her two fingers over the Draenei's heart and the light slowly began passing down into her body. Soon it began spreading and had engulfed the woman's entire body in mere moments.

"*GASP*" with a large breath the woman shot up and threw her arms around Xerena's neck and began bawling her eyes out as she began rambling in Draenei.

Now Xerena's Draenei was a little rusty, but from what she could gather the Draenei she was holding was rambling about the ship crashing. She also talked about that unnatural green fire that had consumed one of the engines.

'_So Fel-fire took down the Exodus… hmm…'_ though Xerena privately as she kept rocking the woman back and forth

Out of habit, Xerena began singing one very particular song she knew.

Off to the side, Erina's eyes widened almost comically as she heard her lover begin to sing… _in Draenei_. She understood the language well enough, and her lover was singing about the beauty of the light and the grace of Karabor, the Draenei city on old Dreanor.

The Draenei woman that Xerena was holding stopped crying as the song soothed her mind. When she looked up her eyes widened just the same of Erina had done. For what she saw was not the body of Xerena, the human Warlock.

She saw light, a beautiful woman made of light. This beautiful woman was singing to her and cradling her in her arms. The woman slowly sunk further into the embrace and just listened to the song.

Xerena continued her singing. All around her the Draenei that lay unconscious or dying began stirring. Their bodies enveloped in light as they all sat up and craned their heads towards the beautiful sound. The assembled Druids did much the same and watched in awe.

Though Xerena had not raised her voice even a little, her song carried down into the Exodar and echoed of the great walls of the ship. Deep down in the Seat of the Naaru, O'ros remained in place as the Hymn of the Light reached him.

All around the Exodus the Draenei rose and listened to the song. The leader, the great Prophet Valen, stood in awe as tears fell from his eyes. How many eons had it been since he had heard the Hymn of the Light sung with such intensity?

Slowly the song ended and Xerena smiled down at the woman in her embrace.

"_Fear not, child. For the light is with you_" said Xerena in Draenei

The woman in her arms nodded as she was released from the embrace and Xerena rose to her feet and looked around. She knew what she had done, it would carry a consequence of that she was sure. But she couldn't let this happen, there were too many injured or dying for this small group of Druids to even have a remote chance of saving enough of them.

Like this the Draenei could at least rebuild. Now it was all but a matter of explaining herself to Valen… oh how she hoped he had remained the same, for if not she feared for how he might react to her.

"My love…" breathed Erina as she stepped up next to her

"Not what you expected when we arrived?" said Xerena before Erina had a chance to speak

"You speak Draenei…" muttered Erina

"And Common, Orcish, Tauren, Troll, Gnome, Dwarf, Night Elf and just a wee bit of Gutter speak, can't do the bits that needs a unhinged jaw" replied Xerena with a contemplative look

"H-How?"

"Because, my beautiful, I'm so much more than you think" said Xerena

Erina's eyes widened as her vision blurred, for a moment she could have sworn that she saw Xerena with a large set of Demonic Wings and horns, just like the shadow she had seen back when they met Onyxia. It passed just as quickly as it had come and Erina was left with even more questions.

"Do me a favor and stay with the druids. I have someone I need to see inside the ship" stated Xerena as she began walking towards the entrance to the large crashed vessel.

Erina was left there staring dumbfounded. What could her Love possibly have to do inside the Exodar itself? For that matter how did she even know what it was? Plenty of questions that would have to wait until later, she wasn't exactly safe here among the mass of Draenei that, undoubtedly, would recognize her as an agent of the legion.

"Succubus, where is Xerena?" Erina turned towards Brethun as he spoke. His hands were filled with the purplish blood of the Draenei, his posture was much more… dead.

"I-Inside the vessel… she said she had business in there" she replied with a gesture towards the crashed ship

"What is that crazy woman doing now?" grumbled Brethun as he turned and looked over the mass of wounded Draenei "We don't know near enough about these people to help them. I'm surprised they even seem to have reproductive organs like most of the races on Azeroth!"

"They are Draenei, master Druid. Their physiology is a lot like that you would find in a human, with a few exceptions" Erina state as she too began looking over the many wounded

"_Demon!_" roared a voice making everyone turn towards a Draenei that was now charging, holding a large crystalline sword in his hands, towards Erina

He was stopped rather abruptly as four large vines grew from the ground and wrapped around him, sealing all his movements. A small vine then appeared and grabbed around his mouth, shutting him up for good measure.

"A friend of yours?" mused Brethun as he looked at Erina

"I'm a Demon in the service of a Warlock… The Draenei doesn't have the best relations with either" replied Erina with a cheeky grin

It didn't take long before a rather controlled amount of chaos broke out and a few of the awakened Draenei began arming themselves. Erina found herself with no less than twelve spears pointed at her, and not the _fun_ kind of spears.

"_Well I'm flattered… twelve guards just for little old me?_" teased Erina in Draenei

"_Silence Demon! You shall not defile our holy language with your foul tongue!" _growled one of the guards

There was a rather sickening black flash of light that sent most of the guards back in shock. As the light dissipated the Erina that they had seen moments ago where gone, in her place stood a fully armored High Succubus, a rather brutal looking greatsword slung over her shoulder and the iconic whip of the Succubi sitting at her hip.

"_Try it Draenei filth, and we shall see who comes out on top!"_ roared Erina spreading her Demonic presence as far as she could to unnerve the Light loving Draenei

The guards looked like they were preparing to charge before a Draenei woman jumped between them all

"_Stop!_" she yelled "_She is not our enemy! She is a companion of the Light!_" yelled the woman as she turned and looked at Erina with a pointed glare, silently asking her to lower her own weapon

Erina grumbled some obscenity in Demonic before letting the large greatsword fall from her shoulder and impale into the ground, sending a sizable tremor through the ground. She looked expectantly at the Draenei guards, like they were wasting her time.

"_You are mistaken, The Light would never have a Demon as her companion!_" yelled one of the guards

"_You are right… sort of. I'm not her companion, I'm her lover"_ added Erina as she quite obviously felt bored as she was now leaning against the greatsword that appeared to have grown as to accommodate Erina leaning against it.

This just set of the guards even more than before as the crowd that had gathered also began yelling. Erina actually had a finger in each ear and looked like she was in pain from the volume level. It wasn't completely wrong; some of those Draenei sure had a set of lungs.

At least a full hour passed with various yells and taunts being thrown at Erina from the Draenei, but she never rose to anymore of them. The Druids made sure that the Draenei realized that trying to overstep their boundaries would be a _very_ bad idea for them.

The crowed soon parted to reveal Xerena walking casually with a rather tempered smile on her face. Next to her was a large Draenei with a long white beard and kind eyes. Erina recognized the Great Prophet Velen, most of the Legion would.

Xerena's expression became quite amused as she saw her lover sitting fully armored leaning against a massive black and red greatsword. She had almost forgotten that her lover was much more of a brutal warrior than a careful seductress when it came to matters of the battlefield.

"Having fun, Beautiful?" Xerena asked as she helped Erina stand up

"Just entertaining the locals Love" Erina replied as she leaned in for a quick kiss, just to annoy the assembled Draenei

"Mmm… we best be on our way. By now the spies from the Alliance will have informed our leaders. A meeting of the Alliance leaders is sure to take place" Xerena said as she snuck her arm around Erina's waist

"Ohh, are we participating?" Erina asked with a feral grin

"Not in my capacity as a Warlock. No we have our leader for that. I'm going as the representative for something much greater..." Xerena said though her tone sounded almost regretful

"I will look forward to hearing about your progress, Lady Brightmoore. May the Light guide you" Greeted Velen as he bowed to her

"May the Light watch over you as you rebuild" Xerena replied as she bowed in return

Xerena and Erina quickly found one of the mages that had remained to offer what assistance they could, and asked him for a portal to Stormwind.

It was absolute chaos in the mage tower when they arrived. Mages were running everywhere and tomes where flying around with scrolls. Things were burning or frozen solid, small whisps of arcane energy seemed to be farting around.

"What in the name of the light is going on?" Xerena asked a passing Mage

"We don't know something suddenly made every magical thing in the tower go completely haywire" replied the Mage before he resumed his chasing of a flying scroll

"Best we get out of here, Love. This looks like it will devolve quickly" Erina said as she scooted closer to the door

The two were out of the tower moments later and heading towards the castle. The streets were almost in as much panic as the tower. People were running around screaming about the end of the world and what not.

A young man, somewhere around fifteen, fell into step with Xerena as they walked.

"Michael, always a pleasure" Xerena greeted with a short nod

"Lady Brightmoore, good to have you back. Entire city is going nuts. Some of the spies that Bolvar had sent out came back and told of a giant ship falling from the skies. Half of the Church thinks the legion has come" replied the young man

"Thank you, Michael. Any other interesting news?" continued Xerena as she pushed a few people out of her way

"The druids in the park have been acting strange. Aside from that it has been difficult to gather information in this chaos. Shall I inform the others to gather?" asked the young man with a pleasant smile

"Find them and go into hiding until this has been settled. Light knows that it might take a while, use the tunnels to move around and keep the little ones off the street. In this chaos some sicko is going to try his luck" Xerena ordered and the young man seemingly vanished into the crowd, though he seemed to send a pained look towards Erina for a moment

"Who was that, Love?" asked Erina after the young man had vanished

"A young boy named Michael. He, and his friends, works for me as information gatherers. No one really looks at the homeless in the city, they don't pay them any attention and as such they are the perfect informants" replied Xerena

"What was the talk of tunnels and hiding places?" Erina continued

"I have a safe house in each district for them. The little ones are the orphan and homeless children that the Orphanage cannot take in. They are protected by the older children, I visit them from time to time and cook or entertain them with some magic" Xerena replied with an almost motherly smile on her face

"Full of surprises today. You wouldn't happen to secretly be Titan as well?" quipped Erina as she made larger than life hand gestures

"No of course not, don't be silly" replied Xerena with a knowing smirk

They reached the castle soon enough and Xerena began slowing down until finally she came to a stop right in front of the main entrance to the keep.

"Something the matter, Love?" Erina asked, a little concerned

"I simply dislike what I'm about to do" grumbled Xerena as she lifted her hands high above her head

A light began enveloping Xerena until it swallowed her hole. Erina was reminded of the time on the boat with Whisp when Xerena had become possessed by the light. Though this time she didn't feel the same presence, she still felt her lover inside the light.

The light died away and there stood Xerena, wearing shining white armor adorned with golden decorations and purple crystals floating around her shoulder pads. An almost ethereal mix of purple and golden swirled around her. A cloak was billowing behind her, on it was a logo that Erina did not recognize, it certainly wasn't one of the Draenei's though it shared similarities.

The cloak itself was pure white, like the armor. The logo was a purple crystalline blade pointing downwards, a large golden circle behind it and the sword seemed to be sprouting wings of a bluish color. The entire logo seemed to be brimming with power the more Erina stared at it.

"M-My love?" Erina asked carefully

Xerena turned her head towards her and Erina almost jumped back a step at what was staring back at her. Azure Eyes were staring back at her, staring into her very soul. It was just like with Whisp aboard her ship only…

"It is me, Beautiful. Now come… it has been far too long since a Brightmoore has spoken on the council" near-growled Xerena as she stepped into the keep. Her heavy footstep sending a rippling echo through the halls.

* * *

><p>The Council of Stormwind… a gathering of old idiots who discuss every possible subject until finally Bolvar steps up and simply orders them to do something in place of the king. Young Anduin isn't allowed at these proceedings because of his age and inexperience, but in a few years he will be allowed to listen in.<p>

Currently there was a rather large gathering sitting in the large hall. In the center stood a large table, at it sat four figures. The Leader of the Night Elves, Tyrande Whisperwind. The King of Ironforge, Magni Bronzebeard. The King of the Gnomes Gelbin Mekkatorque. And finally Bolvar Fordragon, acting in place of the young Prince Anduin Wrynn of Stormwind. Though there was a fifth chair left open, unattended. Many of the council had often wondered whom the seat belonged to but none could say. The chairs of the Council were enchanted to only allow those with the right to sit in the chair.

Around the table in the center stood many others, here sat the various representatives from the different parts of the race's governments. For example the currently leader of the Knights of the Silver Hand, The leader of the Stormwind Warlocks and so on.

The noise in the room was so thick that one could cut it with a knife if one bothered to try. It was to this noise level that Xerena entered, her head was already quite flimsy from calling her old Armor back and she didn't need this added onto it.

"_**SILENCE!"**_ roared Xerena as she slammed her hands together creating a shockwave of light.

Everyone turned their gazes upon her and a few let out surprised yelps, be it because of her armor of Erina standing by her side.

"Xerena! What are you doing here girl? You are not allowed in the proceedings!" yelled an elderly man in dark red robes. He was the current leader of the Warlocks in Stormwind

"I'm not here in my capacity as a Warlock, Lord Exarnius. I'm here today in my capacity as Lady Xerena Brightmoore" replied Xerena as she walked forward towards the open chair in the center

Chaos erupted once again throughout the hall. The Brightmoores were a well-respected family. Sir Brightmoore was one of the leading Paladins in the order of the Silver Hand. The current Miss Brightmoore was one of the best healers two have ever attended the hospital. But their daughter… she was well known as a troublemaker and a deviant, she had become a Warlock of all things...

The Brightmoores had long ago denounced their place on the council of five, claiming they only served Stormwind and had no need to rule it. So of course the entire hall expected Xerena to be blasted from the chair as soon as she had sat down… but nothing happened.

"Well before anyone opens their big mouths further. Me sitting here clearly proves that the Brightmoore family still has a say in how Stormwind and the Alliance is run. So how about everyone shuts up and let the adults do the talking" stated Xerena as she pulled up a chair and looked expectantly at the four other leaders

"Well? Get on with it, I do not have oceans of time despite what the Bronze flight might think" growled Xerena towards them

"Lysalae is going to be quite angry that you didn't tell her about this, Xerena" stated Tyrande in amusement

"I imagine so, I'll handle her. Your sister sends her love, and congratulations" replied Xerena as she reached over and took some parchment from Tyrande and began reading them

"You met my sister? And what are you congratulating me for?" asked Tyrande in return

"Your sister sailed me to Theramore, and the congratulations was in reference to you becoming an aunt in the near future" replied Xerena in an off handed tone as she read through the file in front of her

Tyrande began spluttering all sorts of profanity in Elven before Gelbin managed to calm the furious Night elf down and stop her from trying to strangle Xerena.

In the meantime, Xerena had managed to read through the file and she was surprised for two reasons. One was that indeed word of the Draenei reached back here already, but the second part of the report was equally amusing. Apparently the Blood Elves have made contact with the Horde.

"Getting back on topic, what are your thoughts on the report?" Bolvar interrupted as he tapped his own report in front of him

"These new arrivals could provide valuable allies, though I'm a bit weary…" stated Gelbin

"I think we should establish contact and see if we can get a dialogue going, my Druids are apparently already on the scene" added Tyrande

"I aint so sure lad, they seem like they might become trouble" grumbled Magni

"SI:7 are on route and will bring back further information but for now I think we need to prepare for the worst" Bolvar finished for them

"Draenei" interjected Xerena

"What?"

"Draenei, that's their name" repeated Xerena

"And how would you know!?" yelled a councilmen from the back

"Because I was there alongside the Druids, I have spoken with their leader Velen" replied Xerena

"You spoke with their leader without informing the Council?!" yelled another Councilman

"I do not need this Council's permission to do a damn thing. I remind you all that my status as Lady Brightmoore gives me sovereignty to do as I please as long as it isn't damaging to Stormwind or her royal family" Xerena growled in return, shutting the councilman up.

"That doesn't extend to making decisions on behalf of the Alliance, lass" Magni grumbled

"I spoke with Velen as Lady Brightmoore, nothing more, nothing less. If you think I spoke with him as an Alliance diplomat then you will be sadly disappointed. I only accept you lot as a governing body because I have no other choice" Xerena growled right back

"Careful, Lady Brightmoore that almost sounded treasonous" Gelbin mused from his raised chair

Xerena took a casual look around and found that something was missing in the crowd.

"I see that Lady Prestor isn't present. Did you finally smell the Dragon in your midst?" Xerena asked in a mocking tone

Bolvar rose as he slammed both his hands into the table, making the entire thing shake.

"You knew what she was?!" he roared, spittle flying.

Xerena scoffed, loudly "Of course I knew you simple fool. Nothing goes on in Stormwind without my knowledge"

"Lass, tell me something… you one of them?" Magni asked with a calm even tone

"Aye I am do you mind, Magni?" Xerena asked in return, using the same calm tone

"Not at all, lass" Magni began before turning to the other's "Sit down, Bolvar. There's nothing to do now but discuss the issue at hand, are we going to extend an invitation to these Draenei or risk the Horde doing the same?"

"Xerena you went there and spoke to them, would they be willing?" Tyrande asked

"They would. They are believers of the Light. Show them Anduin and they will join right this instant" Xerena answered as she removed a parchment from her armor, a bit of magic later and she had manifested a magical quill "Velen received a vision from his people's leaders. He spoke of some great Champion of the Light, I suspect it is young Anduin but only Velen could confirm that"

"Do you think you could arrange a meeting?" Gelbin interjected

"You can do so yourself. The mages know how to get there, after all I arrived by portal myself" Xerena added as she continued to write

"We shall go as a united group once this meeting is adjourned… for now we have other matters to attend to while the Council is gathered" Bolvar announced as he sat down and gestured for a councilman to stand

"Thank you, Lord Bolvar. Recent reports have brought troubling news to us… it seems like the High Elves are entering into conversations with the Horde" the Councilman said as she sat

"They have been hiding away up north for a while now, though after what poor Kale went through I cannot say I blame them" Tyrande stated as she remembered her first meeting with the young prince

"It is troubling news indeed. If the elves join up with the Horde we will be facing a much stronger enemy… and Sylvanas will only become a more troubling threat with High Elves at her back" Gelbin said, quickly followed by some muted grumbles to himself

"Aint nothing we can do about it for now. I say we leave it and hope for the best. There be too much danger in sending an envoy to them, if they really joined the Horde we are simply risking information" Magni said from his seat

"I agree… though it is troubling that the High Elves are lending their aid to the Horde, we must look towards other matters, matters we can actually deal with safely. Do you have anything to add _Lady Brightmoore_" Bolvar said, though he near spat Xerena's title

"How you deal with the race you alienated yourselves is none of my concern" Xerena replied as she leaned back in her chair and glared over the assembly.

The rest of the time passed in a dull haze for Xerena. She kept her tongue most of the time, choosing only to speak when it was clear that the person speaking was only after personal gain. When the meeting finally called to a close she rose and gave the proper goodbyes before departing the council chambers.

"Lady Brightmoore, If I may have a moment?" Magni's voice rang through the corridor as he sped to catch Xerena

"I have a bit of time. What do you need Magni?" Xerena asked as she fell into step with the dwarf

Magni stared a little warily at Erina, but a quick insurance from Xerena that she wouldn't speak of what she was about to hear calmed him down.

"May I ask your intentions? It seems to me ya had mighty many a chance to participate in the Council, why now?" Magni asked

"Aye that is true. My plans… well Magni, I shall be departing Azeroth in the foreseeable future, so I am simply setting up the pieces for when I make my move" Xerena replied

"And does these plan involve Ironforge?"

"No. Do no fear for your people, Magni. I have no intention hurting anyone when I depart. Though I have a warning to give. When you get ordered to depart in the future, then do as I say and do not test me"

Magni nodded, a short thank you for the warning later and he separated form Xerena and began heading back towards his group of advisors.

"Have a soft spot for Dwarves, beloved?" Erina asked once they were far enough away

"No, but Magni is a good man. The Dwarves are an honest people, I'd rather none of them get hurt" Xerena replied

"I'm still waiting for you to explain your big plan to me, aside from that it involves Dreanor" Erina continued as they reached the outside

"Maybe someday I'll tell you all of it. For now I have to go, I have a contact to meet up north" Xerena said

They came to a small building soon enough. Xerena knocked thrice on the door before stepping inside, only to be mobbed in an instant by a lot of small people.

"Hello everyone, have you been good?" Xerena asked of the horde of children that tried to hug her

They all tried to say something at the same time, making most of it become random chatter in the background. Xerena didn't mind, she had gotten used to it and loved how the little ones would try to speak over one another.

"Okay everyone calm down, you know the rules!" Michael yelled as he appeared from a door in the back

The children all shuffled back to their previous spots and continued with whatever they were doing, being it drawing or playing with each other.

"They are all here, Lady Brightmoore" Michael began before his visage took a dark turn "You were right, one bastard did try to use the chaos to… to…" Michael didn't get to say more as he felt Xerena's arms pull him into a motherly hug

"Shh… you don't have to say anymore. You kept them safe, that's all that matters" Xerena said as she stroked Michael's hair

The young Michael wrapped his own arms around Xerena and succumbed to his own rampant emotions. He wasn't used to killing… he was much less used to kill with magic. Xerena had taught him both as a means to protect all the younger kids when they were outside. The man he had been forced to kill today was some low life scum that had wanted to take advantage over some of the young kids during all of this chaos. He had been so angry that he didn't even realize what he had done before it was over. What little was left of the man would identify his death and attribute it to a pyroblast of unimaginable proportions.

It took a while for Michael's tears to dry up, but he managed. When he had untangled himself from the mess that was his surrogate mothers hair he looked around for a moment. When his eyes landed on Erina something strange happened.

Erina noticed it too. She saw how the kid looked at her, the way he seemed to be staring so intently. Then when his mouthed opened in silent surprise she could have sworn that she saw him mouth a word before new tears threatened his eyes… she could have sworn that he mouthed _"mom"_

A moment later and he seemed to move back towards the room in the back where he slammed the door. When Erina looked back towards Xerena with a questioning glance, all she got back was something that resembled a mix of apology and anger.

"Sorry, Beautiful. But could you play with the kids or something for a few minutes? Michael has… problems he needs help with" Xerena said, her visage seemingly aging and growing tired

"Sure, he seems like a good kid" Erina replied with a smile as she moved over and sat with a girl who smiled at her and gave her a doll

Xerena chuckled at the scene before moving over and entering the small back room. It served as Michael's private quarters most of the time, this entire safe-house was his home in a sense.

"You okay kiddo?" Xerena asked as she sat next to him on the bed, he seemed to be on the verge of crying once again

"I-I thought I was ready… I thought I could handle seeing her again… but seeing her right there, and she can't recognize me… how do you deal with it, Ma?" Michael asked as he leaned into Xerena's embrace

It was a sore topic, even for Xerena "I have my dark moments, I try to hide them. Your mom… your mom is a special case. In time, she will remember, but for now we have to hold on"

Michael closed his eyes and willed the tears back "I don't know if I can, Ma"

Xerena grabbed hold of her surrogate son and squeezed him tightly, her own eyes beginning to mist over.

"I'll be here the entire time… I'll be right here…" she muttered, more to herself than Michael.

**A/N: Took a long while, but you all know that I write Xerena when I want to. **

**I wonder if some of you have begun piecing together the small hints I give about Xerena. I'm sure some of you found it entirely too easy to guess, but I try to make it interesting.**

**Well for nothing else there was a lag of sex in this chapter (had to happen) and I hope you still enjoyed it.**

**Have a good one**

**-TheLemonsWillSeeYou**


End file.
